Master Mean
by ineztiar
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang berambisi untuk menjadi chef terkenal dan memiliki restoran miliknya sendiri. Dia mewujudkannya dengan jalan mengikuti kontes memasak. Namun dia merasa hidupnya berantakan karena kedua juri acara tersebut, juri bermulut pedas dan arrogant sedangkan yang lainnya cute dan charming. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Sakura menggapai impiannya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Master Mean – chapter 1

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menyiapkan baju yang akan aku pakai untuk kontes yang akan aku ikuti. Aku mengambil buku yang sudah aku siapkan untuk kompetisi dan berlari menuju garasi tempat mobilku terparkir. Aku bergegas menuju arena kompetisi dengan kecepatan penuh, hampir saja menabrak angkot yang berhenti sembarangan di tengah jalan untuk menurunkan penumpang.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, aku segera ikut mengantri dengan peserta lain untuk mendaftarkan diri. Aku menyerahkan kertas pendaftaranku yang sudah diisi secara online, kemudian panitia menulis nomor pesertaku di selembar kertas dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengaitkan nomer pesertaku pada ujung bajuku, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan kontes.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan untuk kontes nanti. Aku mengambil beberapa buah lobak dan wortel, daging sapi juga beberapa bahan lain yang aku perlukan untuk membuat masakan andalan keluargaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kompetisi macam apa yang aku ikuti sehingga memerlukan masakan andalan keluarga, jawabannya adalah kompetisi memasak. Aku selalu ingin membagi masakan yang aku sukai kepada khalayak ramai, aku bercita-cita ingin mendirikan restoran milikku sendiri.

Sejak umur 5 tahun, aku sudah di ajak memasak di dapur oleh mama ku. Mama sangat gemar memasak hingga hobinya menular kepadaku, aku ingin melanjutkan cita-cita mama yang belum terwujud. Pada umur 10 tahun aku memutuskan untuk mendalami memasak, bercita-cita ingin menjadi koki. Memang aku tidak menempuh pendidikan formal untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku, aku tidak ikut les memasak maupun sekolah memasak, aku hanya sering berlatih dirumah dengan cara membuatkan makan malam untuk keluargaku atau membantu tante ku yang kebetulan memiliki bisnis catering untuk pesta.

Aku tersentak dari kondisi melamunku saat mendengar nama dan nomer pesertaku dipanggil oleh panitia. Kompetisi ini adalah salah satu kompetisi memasak yang _prestigious_, aku memutuskan mewujudkan cita-citaku melalui kompetisi ini. Aku mendorong bahan makanan yang sudah aku pilih menuju kedalam ruangan kompetisi dan merasa nervous. Aku melihat beberapa peserta lain sudah siap di posisi masing-masing dan menunggu aba-aba untuk memulai memasak.

Saat bel dibunyikan, aku mulai memotong semua bahan-bahan dan menyiapkan bumbu yang akan aku gunakan untuk masakanku kali ini. Aku begitu konsentrasi menyelesaikan masakanku hingga tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh MC yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku kaget setengah terbata, aku meletakkan pisau yang telah dipakai dan mengambil alat untuk menyaring kaldu sapi yang sudah jadi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan anda buat?" Tanya pembawa acara yang sekarang menyodorkan mic nya ke arahku. Dia adalah pembawa acara terkenal yang sekarang mulai menggeluti bidang memasak, wajahnya tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Dia sudah menjadi MC acara bergengsi ini semenjak season pertama, acara ini ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta terkenal.

"Kari." Kataku singkat sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku, jika aku sudah memfokuskan diri untuk berkonsentrasi, maka aku akan sulit untuk diganggu dan cenderung mengabaikan orang di sekitarku.

"Kari macam apa yang anda buat? Apa bedanya dengan kari yang lain?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya diam dan membentuk bibirku menjadi garis tipis tanda kesabaranku mulai menipis. Aku sangat tidak suka diganggu saat berkonsentrasi apalagi memasak, karena semua hal bisa terjadi saat memasak.

"Anda lihat saja nanti, kari ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Kataku sopan mencoba ramah, hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah memaki orang saat acara berlangsung.

Tak berapa lama terdengar juri mengumumkan bahwa waktu kurang semenit lagi, Aku segera melakukan plating dan menghias masakanku secantik mungkin dengan daun peterseli dan bubuk cabe. Saat peluit terdengar, juri mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh kami untuk meletakkan masakan kami di meja penilaian dan member deskripsi masakan apa yang telah kami buat.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya memasak kari jepang resep khas milik keluarga." Kataku sopan dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya namun tidak menemukan kata yang pas, aku menggigit pipi bagian dalam karena gugup.

Juri hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sesendok masakanku, kemudian menulis sesuatu pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Aku tidak terlalu antusias dengan babak penyisihan karena juri di babak ini berbeda dengan juri di babak 15 besar. Entah kenapa acara memasak ini berbeda dengan yang lain, karena biasanya juri babak penyisihan dan babak 15 besar adalah orang yang sama. Juri di babak 15 besar lebih berpengalaman dan semuanya mengagumkan.

Tak berapa lama aku sudah sampai di rumah dalam keadaan lelah fisik dan mental, ku akui suasana tadi lumayan tegang meskipun aku tidak terlalu antusias. Aku segera mandi dan menonton televisi untuk mencairkan ketegangan. Orang tuaku belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka, sehingga dirumah hanya ada aku dan sepupuku yang kebetulan sedang menginap disini karena ada urusan kerja.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau melihat kaos kaki yang aku letakkan di atas meja?" Tanya nya sambil duduk di sebelahku dan mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk diletakkan diatas meja.

"Eww… Haru-kun, kau jorok sekali!" kataku sambil mendorong bahunya pelan dan membuat muka jijik. Haru tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tivi sambil tertawa. Dia bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil mengunyah Doritos dan mengganti channel berulang-ulang hingga aku merasa pusing. Akhirnya aku merasa tidak tertarik dengan acara televisi dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Haru dan menutup mata, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Haru meskipun dia sepupu jauhku. Dia bagaikan kakak yang tidak pernah aku miliki, menjaga dan membuatku merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Tak berapa lama aku tertidur dengan suara tivi sayup-sayup terdengar dan tangan Haru yang mengelus rambutku.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun di atas tempat tidurku, pasti Haru-kun yang memindahkan ku ke kamar kemarin malam. Aku mengucek mataku pelan dan merentangkan tanganku, melakukan beberapa gerakan untuk melemaskan ototku. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu dan meloncat dari tempat tidur untuk segera bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi aku menuju dapur dan membuat pancake untuk sarapan, sekarang masih jam 10 pagi dan aku yakin Haru belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Aku duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati pancake dengan sirup maple dan segelas susu hangat, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menimati makanan berat dan kopi pada pagi hari. Setelah semua makanan di piringku habis, aku segera mencucinya dan berganti baju. Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan masak untuk makan malam nanti. Tak berapa lama aku sudah sampai di salah satu supermarket besar di kotaku, dan seger mengambil trolley kemudian menuju ke bagian sayur dan buah.

Saat aku sedang sibuk memilih bahan untuk salad yang akan ku buat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan kaget saat mendapati seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku terbebelalak selama beberapa saat sambil menganga, terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari pose bodohku dan berdehem kemudian menatapnya bingung.

"_Yes_?" kataku dengan suara seperti tikus terjepit, sepertinya fase kekagetanku belum berlalu.

"Ermm, _can you help me_?" katanya sambil menggosok tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu, satu kata yang menggambarkannya, _cute_.

"_Yes, what can I help you_?" kataku sambil memasang senyum dan mencoba tidak bersikap aneh di hadapannya.

"_Do you know where is keluwek? Because I don't know what it is look like._" Aku menatapnya bingung kemudian tertawa terbahak, tidak menyangka dia menanyakan hal sekonyol itu padaku. Ya aku mengerti kalau dia tidak mengetahui bahan-bahan khas Indonesia karena jelas dia bukan orang sini, namun cara dia bertanya padaku membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa hingga perutku terasa sakit.

Pria dihadapanku hanya menatapku bingung sambil mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin dia merasa heran mengapa aku bisa tertawa terbahak dihadapan orang yang tidak dikenal. Selama beberapa saat tawaku mereda dan aku memegang perutku karena sakit, kemudian aku sadar akan kehadiran orang dihadapanku dan mencoba menyadarkan diriku.

"Oh_, I am sorry for laughing. Ermm… that thing is right there, you can find it near spice rack_." Kataku sopan dan tersenyum, takut menyinggung perasaan pria di hadapanku ini.

"_Ok thanks_." Katanya tersenyum, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan ke arah rak buah ketika mendengar suara pria itu lagi.

"_I am sorry, miss. Do you know what ingredients to make delicious rawon soup_?" teriaknya dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan tatapan matanya lagi, _oh my god_, mata itu menghipnotisku sejenak namun kemudian aku sadar dan menggelengkan kepalaku. _Fokus, Sakura! Fokus!_ Kataku dalam hati mencoba menyadarkan pikiranku yang berantakan hanya karena tatapan seseorang.

"_Yes, I know. I can help you choose the ingredients, please follow me_." Kataku berjalan menuju ke arah rak bumbu bahan tradisional, tiba-tiba pria itu ada di sebelahku sambil mendorong trolley-nya dan bersiul pelan. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, pria di hadapanku ini _very cute and lively_. Tidak menyangka seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi besar sepertinya bisa memunculkan image _cute_.

Sampai di rak tujuan, aku mengambil beberapa bahan dan bumbu yang diperlukan untuk membuat rawon. Setelah selesai aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa, beberapa saat kemudian aku baru teringat kalau dia belum membeli bahan utama untuk memasak rawon.

"_Erm, you've taken the main ingredient to make rawon, haven't you_?" kataku dengan nada ragu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat kearahnya. Pria itu bersandar di rak dengan tangan di kedua kantong celana jenas nya, dia menatapku tidak berkedip dengan mata birunya. Dengan penampilan kasual –polo shirt warna biru tua dan celana jeans gelap- dia memberikan kesan maskulin, pria seperti ini sangat langka dan bakalan membuat aku mati muda karena jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.

"_Nope_." Katanya pendek sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearahku kemudian mendorong trolley-nya ke arah _fresh section_, dan mengambil beberapa daging.

"_This is the right meat, right_?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelas alisnya, aku hanya terkesiap dan mengangguk perlahan. Ya tuhan, pria ini memiliki _fatal attraction_ terhadap wanita.

"_So, this is all_?" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk trolley-nya yang sudah penuh dengan bahan-bahan masakan.

"Yep." Kataku singkat sambil mengangguk, tiba-tiba pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya menatap tangannya heran, tak berapa lama aku menjabat tangannya dan dia meremas tanganku pelan.

"_Thanks for your help, I owe you a big time. Oh, it is rude to leave it like that, I am Naruto Uzumaki by the way_." Katanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Aku berkedip dan menatapnya tidak percaya, dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku?

"_Erm, I am Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki-san_." Kataku sambil balik meremas tangannya pelan.

"_No, please call me Naruto_." Katanya lagi, aku menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"_It's uncomfortable to call you that_." Aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganya padaku, dia kembali meletakkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"_It's ok, you can call me anything you want_." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke rak yang berisi buah kiwi.

"_So, do you need help for the other_?" kataku merasa tidak nyaman, aku merasa matanya seperti membuat lubang di kepalaku karena dia terus-terusan menatapku.

"_No, but thanks for helping me. Hope to see you again_." Katanya berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan, aku menatap kepergiannya hingga dia tidak terlihat, menghilang di antara rak supermarket.

"Fiuh.." kataku membuang nafas dan meredakan detak jantungku, bersamanya tidak menyebabkan kesehatanku membaik.

Aku segera pulang dan tidak sabar menunggu pengumuman babak penyisihan kemarin, merasa _nervous_ dengan hasil yang akan kudapat. Tak lama setelah aku masuk ke dalam kamar, aku mendengar suara Haru memanggilku. Aku bergegas berganti baju dan menemukan Haru duduk di meja makan dengan dagu bertopang pada kedua tangannya, dia terlihat lusuh dan tidak bersemangat.

"Haru-chan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" kataku prihatin sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang kubeli saat ke supermarket tadi. Haru tidak menjawab dan aku mendengarnya menghela nafas keras.

"Aku harap helaan nafasmu bukan pertanda buruk." Kataku lagi sambil menata sayuran di dalam wadah dan memasukkannya kedalam kulkas. Aku segera menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat makan malam, namun ragu-ragu karena Haru ada disini.

"Kau pasti tidak memakan sarapan yang aku buat? Biasanya setelah memakan _pancake_ buatanku, _mood_ mu membaik." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat steak dan potato salad, makanan favorite kami berdua.

"Aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara, Sakura-chan. Apartemenku sedang di renovasi dan di desain ulang karena tidak sesuai dengan seleraku. Tapi aku tidak menemukan tempat lain untuk tinggal sementara." Katanya lesu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara, Haru-chan. Kau tau mama dan papa tidak akan keberatan." Kataku santai sambil mengangkat bahu, aku meletakkan masakanku yang sudah matang di hadapan Haru, dan meletakkan milikku di sebelahnya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman melakukan kontak mata langsung saat makan.

Haru langsung mengangkat kepala dari meja dan menatap mekanan di depannya dengan pandangan mata berbinar, dia adalah seseorang dengan mood yang berubah hanya dengan makanan. Aku makan dalam diam dan meminum chamomile tea yang sudah tersedia di hadapanku, Haru membuatnya seusai makan tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba menghubungi mereka untuk meminta ijin." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bingung dengan maksud "mereka" yang Haru implikasikan.

"Orangtua mu, Sakura-chan." Katanya sambil menyentil ujung hidungku gemas, aku menepis tangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Oiya, dan selamat atas kemenangannya!" Haru berteriak heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggunggu, aku kembali menatapnya bingung, benar-benar tidak mengerti kali ini.

"Aku lihat namamu di situs Chef Master tadi, kau lolos babak 15 besar." Katanya santai sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa depan televisi. Aku segera mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan memegang bahunya tidak percaya.

"Kau serius?" kataku tidak percaya, aku berencana membuka situs itu malam ini sebelum tidur.

"Yep." Katanya singkat sambil kembali menatap televisi lagi dan melihat acara babak penyisihan Chef Master. Kami melihatnya dalam diam, aku masih shock dan Haru yang serius memperhatikan acara itu.

"Juri yang berambut hitam itu sangat kejam, komentarnya terlalu kasar dan sama sekali tidak sopan." Gumam Haru sambil kembali meraih setoples keripik yang tersedia di meja samping sofa.

Aku memperhatikan televisi dan melihat orang yang Haru maksud, kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju. DIa memang sangat kasar dan kejam, terlihat sombong dan arrogan. Namun aku akui, dia memang chef hebat dan memenangkan beberapa perlombaan bergengsi berkelas internasional. Apalagi dengan muka yang tampang dan tegas, membuatnya seperti mempunyai aura dan wibawa yang berbeda. Suaranya juga tak kalah menarik, berat dan seksi. Banyak wanita yang memujanya, mulai dari penonton sampai peserta kompetisi.

"Oh iya, kudengar ada satu juri dari season lalu yang tidak akan muncul di season ini." Kata Haru lagi sambil mengunyah keripiknya dengan bunyi "krauk krauk" yang sangat berisik. Aku segera menoyor kepalanya kemudian menggerutu karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Aku berharap si rambut hitam bermulut kasar itu yang bakalan digantikan karena mulutnya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah malas mendengar ocehanmu. Aku ingin tidur karena besok kompetisi dimulai." Kataku sambil menguap tanda mengantuk, aku segera menuju kamar dan mulai tidur mempersiapkan untuk besok.

Esoknya aku sampai di tempat kompetisi dengan terengah-engah, hampir saja terlambat. Aku segera menuju tempat peserta masing-masing dan mendapatkan pengarahan dari director acara. Kemudian acara dimulai dan MC yang bernama Mark itu mengatakan kalimat pembuka khasnya.

"Selamat datang di Chef Master, sebuah kompetisi memasak yang sudah anda tunggu-tunggu. Let your life be a Chef Master and show your talent. Sebelum acara dimulai, mari kita wawancara beberapa peserta hari ini." Tak berapa lama setelah beberap peserta diberi pertanyaan, Mark kembali ke tengah ruangan dan memanggil para juri.

"Mari kita panggil para juri kita hari ini, ada yang berbeda dari season ini, karena kita mendapat juri baru untuk season 3 kali ini."

Kemudian terdapat 3 orang bayangan di panggung depan yang tertutup kain, terlihat 2 bayangan laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Saat asap mulai keluar, tirai di turunkan dan aku terkesiap melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak menyangka dia menjadi juri di acara ini, dan ditambah lagi dengan juri menyebalkan yang ternyata masih menjadi penilai di season ini.

"Perkenalkan juri kita, Uchiha Sasuke spesialisasi makanan Asia. Tsunade spesialisasi masakan eropa dan Uzumaki Naruto spesialisasi masakan barat."

Dan ternyata semua ini bukan mimpi, Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang aku temui di supermarket kemarin adalah juri kompetisi ini. Dan hidupku tidak menjadi lebih baik, karena si rambut hitam bermulut kasar itu juga berdiri disana.

_Shit!_

**To Be Continued….**

_Muahahaha… we meet again, readers! Nice to know that my story __**Lovalievable**__ reach 700 viewers, but I only have 6 reviews #hiks. _

_Please and pretty please leave your reviews here, favourite and follow it. I will not continue doing writing anytime soon if you not leave your mark in my page #pretty please! give your sloppy writer here your opinion about my story, because I want to be a better person!_

_Anyways I will give my thanks for readers that appreciate my stories and like it, I will fight to make a better stories for you :D_

_Keep reading and leash your Imagination, don't stop even if you feel tired and bored_

_Love you all,_

_Sloppy writer_

_P.S : apakah cerita ini cukup bagus untuk dilanjutkan? -.-_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Master Mean – chapter 2

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kompetisi, tema kompetisi kali ini adalah coklat. Ada berbagai macam coklat di depan ruangan, tepatnya di depan juri. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri karena jantungku berdetak keras, masih belum pulih dari kekagetan sebelumnya. Aku sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto-san ada disini, dan parahnya sebagai juri kompetisi. Aku tidak tau muka apalagi yang bakalan aku buat nanti, karena sepertinya aku selalu bertindak seperti orang bodoh di depannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba focus dengan bahan di hadapanku, bingung harus membuat apa. Karena memang aku tidak begitu ahli dalam membuat cake, kue maupun pastry. Seharusnya babak 15 besar tidak perlu sesulit ini, tapi apa boleh buat aku harus berusaha semampuku.

Aku mengaduk adonan kue di depanku dengan spatula kayu kemudian memasukkan susu cair dan sedikit garam. Memasukkan adonan yang sudah jadi ke dalam cetakan kemudian memasukkanya ke dalam oven untuk dipanggang selama 10 menit. Sementara itu aku menyiapkan topping yang akan aku pakai untuk masakanku kali ini, aku mencari-cari pisau yang akan aku gunakan untuk mengiris coklat, tapi tidak juga menemukannya.

"Astaga, dimana aku meletakkanya?" bisikku frustasi sambil menyisir rambut dengan tanganku.

"Mencari ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki di belakangku, aku memekik kaget kemudian berbalik arah. Dia berdiri disana dengan senyum jahil dan menyodorkan pisau ke arahku.

"Ah, thanks." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil pisau yang disodorkannya kemudian mulai memotong coklat dihadapnku.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan huh?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku berhenti memotong coklat dan menatapnya. Mata biru yang kembali menarik perhatianku, membuatku menjadi tidak focus.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san." Kataku sopan dan mencoba kembali mengiris coklat yang ada di hadapanku.

"Aku sangat kaget melihatmu menjadi peserta di acara ini. Dan sudah ku katakan, panggil aku Naruto." Katanya dengan nada menggoda, aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menyipitkan mataku sambil menatapnya.

"Dan aku merasa lebih kaget lagi saat melihatmu menjadi juri di acara ini, Uzumaki-san." Kataku pelan sambil menggerutu pelan, "Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu resepku padanya, sepertinya dia lebih tau resep masakan yang benar dan bisa membuatnya lebih enak."

Aku kembali menatapnya, dan melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkin merasa tertarik dengan gerutuanku atau malah mendengarnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan coklat yang sudah terpotong kedalam wadah untuk dilelehkan. Sambil mengaduknya aku melihat ke arahnya lagi, dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Sakura-chan, coklatmu bakalan gosong kalau kau menatapku terus begitu." Katanya dengan menunjukkan ekpresi tertarik dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lagi.

Mendengus kesal, aku mengangkat coklat yang sudah leleh dari api kemudian mengambil cupcake yang sudah matang dari oven, menuangkan coklat ke atas cupcake dan menghiasnya dengan buah-buahan. Aku melihat waktu yang terisisa di layar, dan waktu menunjukkan tinggal 10 menit.

"Naruto-san, berikan komentar anda tentang peserta kontes season ini." Kata Mike tiba-tiba muncul dan menyodorkan mic nya di depan bibir nya. Aku menoleh sebentar kemudian meneruskan pekerjaanku membuat saus yang akan aku sajikan dengan cupcake ku.

"Peserta kali ini sungguh menarik dan kreatif, saya menantikan kreasi mereka yang selanjutnya." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dan tersenyum kepada kamera.

Tak berapa lama saus yang aku buat dari campuran green tea dan coklat sudah jadi. Aku menyiapkan piring yang akan aku gunakan kemudian memulai plating dengan meletakkan garnish dan saus yang sudah aku buat kemudian meletakkan cupcake yang sudah jadi diatasnya.

"Teng" tak berapa lama alarm berbunyi menandakan waktu sudah habis dan perserta diwajibkan menghentikan semua pekerjaannya kemudia membawa hasil masakannya kedepan para juri.

"Nah, waktu sudah habis, silakan para peserta menunggu giliran, bagi nama yang dipanggil silakan membawa masakan anda ke depan juri dan mengatakan judul masakan anda." Kata Mike antusias sambil berdiri di depang panggung kompetisi. Aku menarik nafas dalam kemudian mendengar satu per satu nama peserta dipanggil.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Terdengar nama salah satu peserta dipanggil ke depan. Terlihat seorang cewek cantik berambut hitam panjang maju ke depan dengan membawa kue buatannya, aku melihat kue berbentuk seperti pie namun dilapisi coklat diatasnya. Aku belum pernah melihat masakan seperti itu sebelumnya, mungkin kue buatannya sendiri?

"Nama masakan saya adalah Love Equation, terbuat dari labu yang dihaluskan kemudian diberi beberapa bahan lain, di oven selama 30 menit dan di tuang coklat yang sudah dicampur dengan melon dan markisa untuk memberi rasa yang kuat." Katanya menjelaskan, dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasa kue yang bentuknya sederhana itu.

Tak berapa lama aku melihat ekspresi juri yang sudah merasakan masakan cewek itu, ekspresi mereka sangat beragam, mulai dari Naruto-kun yang tersenyum senang, Tsunade-san yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sampai si mulut tajam Sasuke-san yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Masakanmu memang mengemukakan originalitas tapi rasanya tidak mencerminkannya." Kata Sasuke-san datar dan dingin, aku sudah menduga bahwa komentarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan mulut tajamnya seperti biasa.

Aku kembali mendengus kesal, sudah ku duga pasti komentar yang dikeluarkannya tidak jauh beda dengan pisau, sangat tajam. Kemudian tak berapa lama aku mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku maju dan meletakkan hasil masakanku di depan meja juri.

"Cupcake dengan green tea dan kayu manis, dengan topping kurma dan coklat." Kataku singkat, padat dan jelas. Naruto-kun mencoba menahan senyum namun tidak berhasil, dia memperlihatkanku cengiran khas nya. Mereka mencoba satu per satu kemudian meletakkan garpu, saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk-angguk. Aku merasa sedikit nervous dengan tatapan yang diberikan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama menatapku, namun aura yang dikeluarkan mereka berdua sangat berbeda.

Sasuke-san menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Marah? Meremehkan? Jealous? Entahlah. Dan saat aku melihat pandangan Naruto kun, rasanya aku ingin nyengir lebar.

"Rasanya sangat unik dan desainnya juga lucu." Kata Tsunade-san dengan tenang, Sasuke-san hanya diam dan Naruto-kun tersenyum, "Good job Sakura-san, perpaduan rasa yang pas dan menarik."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali ke table ku, menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum senang. Penjurian kembali berlanjut dan akhirnya diumumkan pemenang hari ini.

"Nah, para pemirsa dirumah dan peserta Chef Master. Saya akan umumkan pemenang untuk masakan bertema Coklat kali ini." Uzumaki-kun maju selangkah dari juri lainnya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Pemenang kali ini adalah, Ino-san. Selamat, anda akan mendapatkan keuntungan dalam kompetisi selanjutnya." Kami semua bertepuk tangan dan MC Mike menutup acara hari ini.

"Yak, cut." Produser acara menutup syuting kali ini dan kami diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama kami. Aku bergegeas keluar pantry dan menuju asrama yang tidak jauh dari tempat kompetisi, di sana aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga-san dan tersenyum padanya. Aku memasuki kamarku dan mengambil peralatan mandi, dan mulai menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Kompetisi hari ini menguras energy dan pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar dibuka saat aku sibuk membereskan barang-barang dari koperku. Ternyata yang membuka kamar asrama adalah teman sekamarku, Ten-san.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan pergi keluar asrama untuk merayakan kemenangan Ino. Kau mau ikut?" katanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya di antara celah pintu.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku ingin membereskan barangku terlebih dahulu." Kataku sopan, dia hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Aku kembali membereskan pakaianku dan 10 menit kemudian semua sudah tertata rapi, aku membuka ponselku dan membaca pesan dari Haru-kun. Sepertinya dia sudah pindah ke rumahku dan menanyakan padaku bagaimana kompetisi hari ini. Aku membalas singkat kemudian meletakkan ponselku ke dalam tas yang sudah berisi dompet. Aku keluar dari asrama dan menggil taxi, ingin mengisi hariku dengan membaca buku. Aku berhenti di depan toko buku paling besar di kawasan ini.

Aku segera menuju rak bergenre fantasy dan megambil novel yang berjudul "Future Choice" (baca ceritanya di page ku :D this is my other story!) lalu membaca synopsis di belakang buku, buku ini bercerita tentang vampire dan werewolf. Kemudian aku mengambil novel yang lain dan segera membayarnya ke kasir. Saat aku melewati rak majalah, aku melihat foto Naruto-kun disana. Aku mengambil majalah itu dan membaca headline news nya, "Uzumaki Naruto kembali ke Indonesia untuk menjadi juri di kontes memasak." Yang ditulis dengan huruf besar dan tinta bewarna merah yang mencolok. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak melihat berita tentangnya di tv. Mungkin jika aku tau bahwa dia seorang koki terkenal, aku tidak perlu mempermalukan diriku di depannya saat bertemu pertama kali waktu itu.

Aku kembali meletakkan majalah itu dan keluar dari toko buku. Aku mencium aroma yang nikmat dan gurih, aroma kopi di malam hari. Aku segera mengikuti aroma itu dan kakiku melangkah memasuki sebuah kedai kopi yang sangat terkenal disini. Harganya memang agak mahal untuk kantong Indonesia namun kopi disini rasanya nikmat dan tempatnya juga nyaman. Aku memesan frappuccino dan duduk di pojok ruangan sambil melihat hiruk pikuk kota Jakarta.

Saat pesananku sudah sampai, aku menyeruput pesananku dan merasakan caffeine merasuki tubuhku. Aku sangat menikmati kopi di malam hari seperti ini, selain untuk bersantai dan merileks-kan tubuh juga bisa menenangkan pikiran.

"Sakura-chan?" Aku mendengar suara memanggilku, dan saat aku menoleh aku kaget mendapati Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san sudah berdiri di sebrang mejaku. Naruto-kun segera bergegas menuju meja ku dengan Sasuke-san mengekor di belakangnya dengan muka tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini." Kata Naruto-kun sambil duduk di kursi sebrangku, dan Sasuke-san hanya diam kemudian menuju kasir untuk memesan kopi.

"So, how about today competition? Did you feel statisfied with the result?" katanya sambil menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangannya. Aku merasa malu dan pipiku agak memerah jika dia menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil kembali menyeruput kopi ku untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke-san datang dan membawa dua gelas kopi dan meletakkan salah satunya di depan Naruto-kun, aku mengangkat kedua alisku terkejut. Tidak biasanya seseorang sedingin Sasuke-san mau membelikan pesanan orang lain.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, oh perkenalkan dia peserta kompetisi season ini yang secara kebetulan sudah pernah bertemu denganku." Kata Naruto kun kemudian menyesap kopinya lama. Sasuke-san menatapku lama dengan mata hitamnya kemudian tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti Naruto-kun menyesap kopinya.

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh disini, apa maksudnya yang hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukanku? Aku menggeleng cepat, mungkin sifatnya memang tidak sopan seperti itu?

Beberapa menit terasa seperti beberapa jam, suasana hening menyelimuti meja kami. Naruto-kun sedari tadi berhenti bicara sejak aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya, Sasuke-san juga tidak berbicara apapun, dan aku merasa malas untuk berbicara karena keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-san berdiri kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku merasa heran dan mengerutkan dahi dengan sifatnya yang seenaknya sendiri. Aku memandang Naruto-kun untuk meminta penjelasan dengan sikap temannya yang tidak sopan, namun Naruto-kun hanya mendesah keras sambil mengendikkan bahu. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan "bad mood" tanpa suara. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, ternyata orang yang dingin juga bermulut tajam seperti dia bisa merasakan apa yang namanya bad mood juga?

_Huh! Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran orang seperti dia._

Aku termasuk orang yang gampang bergaul namun masih agak sulit membaca karakter orang lain, terkadang juga kaku dan sangat pemarah dan mudah emosi. Memang, emosiku yang seperti itu mungkin tidak disukai orang lain, tetapi teman-temanku berkata mereka sangat senang mempunyai teman sepertiku. Mereka bilang aku mudah digoda dan dikerjai, rasanya aku ingin menonjok kepala mereka satu-satu saat mereka mengatakannya kepada orang yang baru mereka kenalkan padaku.

Aku menghabiskan kopi ku kemudian melambaikan tanganku di depan muka Naruto-kun untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah selesai. Aku ingin ke tempat lain setelah ini, apakah kau ingin berjalan bersama?" dia segera melihat jam tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudah jam segini ya? Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu Sakura-chan, tidak baik wanita berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini." Katanya sambil beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya yang disampirkan di kursi. Aku mengendikkan bahu dan beranjak kemudian berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan berbelanja di supermarket yang sama saat kami pertama bertemu dulu, aku membeli beberap bahan yang akan ku gunakan untuk berlatih sedangkan Naruto-kun membeli beberapa buah dan bahan untuk membuat fruit salad.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan. Semoga kita bertemu di final, berjuanglah." Kata Naruto-kun sambil keluar dari taxi yang parkir di depan apartemen nya. Aku tetap berada di dalam sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanku menuju asrama. Hari yang melelahkan.

TBC

Holaaa… ketemu lagi dengan saya! Ini chapter ke dua dari FF saya! Bagaimana? Please kasih review dan vote and like. :D maaf kalau nanti aku bakalan lama ga update karena masih harus menyelesaikan tugas penelitian yaitu S-K-R-I-P-S-I ! Dan please don't say "LANJUT!". Cukup dengan saya dikejar deadline skripsi, rasanya kok juga dikejar deadline nulis! -,- Thanks for reader yang sudah read, like and vote! See you soon.

Your favourite author

~Sloppy writer

**Akiko Asami : thanks buat review dan udah baca! :D emang rada bayangin kaya chef juna sih tapi mungkin yang ini lebih cakep! Hihihi**

**Manda : Thanks buat supportnya :D tolong baca chapter selanjutkan dan ceritaku yang lain ya :D**

**Chanchan &amp; Hanazono : Thank you :D glad to know that my readaers want to read this sloppy story!**

**Akiko Asami : thanks buat review dan udah baca! :D emang rada bayangin kaya chef juna sih tapi mungkin yang ini lebih cakep! Hihihi**

**Manda : Thanks buat supportnya :D tolong baca chapter selanjutkan dan ceritaku yang lain ya :D**

**Chanchan &amp; Hanazono : Thank you :D glad to know that my readaers want to read this sloppy story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Master Mean – chapter 3

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

Aku menatap orang-orang dihadapanku dengan pandangan kosong, memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang membawa mereka ke tempat ini? Ketenaran? Talenta? Bakat? Hadiah?

Sudah 2 tahun aku menjadi juri dari kontes memasak ini namun aku hanya menemukan beberapa peserta yang menarik perhatianku, salah satunya adalah Karin-san. Dia ikut kompetisi ini saat season 2 dan aku merasa hanya dia yang menunjukkan passion dalam memasak selama aku menjadi juri.

Terdengar kembali suara pisau digunakan di dalam pantry, sudah setahun aku tidak merasakan suasana dapur yang ramai oleh peralatan masak peserta kompetisi. Aku menoleh ke arah sahabat lamaku yang belum lama ini kembali, Uzumaki Naruto. Matanya sejak tadi terfokus ke satu titik dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa digambarkan, tiba-tiba dia beranjak dari tempat juri dan berjalan menuju tempat para peserta bertanding.

Naruto menghampiri salah satu perempuan peserta kompetisi, matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat menggoda saat berbicara dengan peserta itu. Tak berapa lama bel tanda kompetisi pun berakhir dan kami para juri akan mencoba masakan peserta satu per satu. Jika saja aku bisa menghindar dari menjadi juri acara ini, mungkin aku bisa berharap bahwa ketenaranku akan menurun.

Sudah capek rasanya dikejar-kejar wanita yang hanya menginginkan ketenaran, mereka mendekatiku agar bisa muncul di majalah atau program televisi tidak berguna semacam infotaiment. Rasanya ingin menendang dan menyekik mereka hingga hidup mereka jadi sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Mataku kembali focus saat sebuah nama dipanggil dan gadis yang terlihat bersama Naruto-san itu terlihat berjalan menuju ke depan panggung. Dia membawa masakannya yang terlihat sangat sederhana, dan mungkin saja rasa masakannya sama dengan penampilannya.

"Cupcake dengan green tea dan kayu manis, dengan topping kurma dan coklat." Aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada datar, dan singkat. Apa dia tidak tertarik dengan kompetisi ini? Kenapa nada bicaranya datar sekali?

Saat aku mencoba masakannya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar Naruto mencoba menahan tawa, ada apa dengannya? Namun saat cupcake itu lumer di mulutku, aku merasakan kombinasi rasa yang unik disana, sepertinya dia berhasil ber-eksperimen dengan rasa makanan.

Menatapnya dengan tajam dan mencoba menganalisanya, aku berpikir kembali. Apa yang membawanya kesini? Apa dia sama saja dengan kebanyakan peserta yang hanya ingin tenar atau mencari batu loncatan? Lalu aku mendengar suara Naruto memujinya.

"Good job Sakura-san, perpaduan rasa yang pas dan menarik." Aku kembali tersadar dari pemikiranku tentangnya, tidak biasanya aku tidak fokus seperti ini. Dan saat aku tersadar, aku terpana sejenak saat melihat senyuman dan tatapannya yang diarahkan pada Naruto. Hm, sepertinya mereka sudah kenal. Tapi apa hubungan mereka? Apa dia menggunakan Naruto untuk memasuki kontes ini?

Lalu saat itulah aku mengerti, mungkin Naruto menyukainya dan membantu wanita yang bernama Sakura ini untuk masuk kompetisi. Mungkin dia menggoda Naruto dan memanfaatkannya? Ataukah Naruto yang terlalu percaya padanya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara "cut" dan acara untuk hari ini pun berakhir. Aku memijat pelipisku, merasakan migraine secara tiba-tiba. Dari ujung mataku terlihat Naruto menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Sasuke, kau belum minum kopi ya pagi ini? Sepertinya mood mu kurang baik sejak tadi." Katanya sambil melepaskan mic yang berada di bajunya.

"Aku tidak bisa minum kopi pagi ini karena terburu-buru ke sini, perjalanan dari rumah ke lokasi ini membutuhkan 2 jam jika lalu lintas tidaka padat." Kataku tenang dengan nada datar, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Namun teman lamaku yang bernama Naruto ini, entah kenapa dia bisa membaca semua kepribadianku seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Huh, benarkah? Aku kira masalah kakak mu sudah selesai?" Naruto menghampiriku sambil melambaikan tangan pada para kru, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepadaku sambil bersedekap dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke apartemen untuk beberapa saat." Kataku sambil setengah mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Aku ingin segera kembali ke apartemen yang sudah ku tinggali semenjak aku baru menjadi koki, letaknya lebih dekat dengan lokasi syuting daripada rumah orang tua-ku. Tapi karena ada masalah dengan kakak tertuaku, sementara ini aku harus tinggal di rumah orang tuaku di Bandung.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengisi asupan kafeinmu dulu sebelum mengemudi lagi, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu karena mengemudi dengan mood yang buruk dan sakit kepala terus-menerus." Katanya ringan sambil tersenyum miring. Yah, senyuman andalan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki yang suka mempermainkan wanita.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di pintu masuk." Kataku sambil beranjak menuju toilet yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memasuki toilet kemudian membasuh mukaku, menghilangkan make up untuk syuting yang sangat ku benci.

Saat aku melihat Naruto, dia sedang sibuk memainkan handphone-nya. Aku berdiri di depannya sambil mengerutkan kening, tidak biasanya dia berdiam diri di pojok ruangan sambil memainkan handphone. Uzumaki Naruto adalah tipe laki-laki yang suka bergaul dan berteman, meskipun saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dia termasuk tipe yang suka menyendiri dan tidak mempunyai percaya diri.

"Oh Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus memakai mobil masing-masing. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu nanti malam setelah minum kopi." Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir kemudian membuka pintu mobilku, sebuah BMW 650i seri Convertible bewarna hitam yang ku beli tak berapa lama setelah aku berhasil membuka cabang dari restoran lamaku dan menjadi juri kompetisi.

Aku mengikuti mobil Naruto menuju sebuah kedapi kopi yang cukup terkenal dan merupakan kedai langganan kami, tak berapa lama kami sampai dan aku mengikuti Naruto memilih meja. Tiba-tiba dia berlari pelan dan melambaikan tagan dengan antusias, aku melihat ke arah pandangannya dan menemukan gadis itu lagi sedang menyesap kopinya.

"Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto sedikit antusias, dia berdiri di hadapan wanita itu dan aku berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan wajah datar tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini." Katanya antusias sambil duduk di depan Sakura. Aku berdiri sebentar menimang-nimang apakah aku harus ikut duduk atau mencari alasan untuk menghindar sebentar dari mereka berdua, lalu aku memtuskan untuk memesan kopi dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Satu Caramel Macchiato dan Americano." Aku memesan kopi seperti biasanya, kami sudah sering minum kopi bersama hingga sudah hafal dengan favorit masing-masing. Wanita di kasir itu mengetikkan sesuatu di depannya kemudian mulai membuat kopi pesananku. Aku menunggu sambil melihat jam tanganku, sepertinya matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan jalanan ibu kota sudah mulai padat. Tak berapa lama kopi sudah jadi dan aku berjalan menuju meja kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto dan meletakkan pesanannya di depannya.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, oh perkenalkan dia peserta kompetisi season ini yang secara kebetulan sudah pernah bertemu denganku." kata Naruto sambil menyesap kopinya. Aku hanya diam dan menatap wanita di depanku ini, dari mana dia kenal Naruto? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kebetulan?

Aku menyesap kopi ditanganku dan tetap diam, tidak tertarik membuka pembicaraan dengan Sakura maupun Naruto. Dan tak berapa lama Naruto pun berhenti menarik perhatian Sakura dengan mencari topik pembicaraan karena Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Aku jadi berpikir, sepertinya tadi dia sangat senang bertemu Naruto saat kompetisi, dan sekarang dia tidak menghiraukannya?

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan wanita itu dan dengan keheningan yang terasa sangat canggung, memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya sakit kepalaku tidak juga reda dan aku harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin terkena omelan khas dari _okaasan_ karena pulang terlalu malam.

3 jam kemudian aku sudah sampai di garasi rumah dan tidak segera keluar dari dalam mobil, tanganku masih menggenggam erat kemudi di hadapanku hingga jari-jariku memutih. Tiba-tiba terpikir nasib kakakku yang dicampakkan oleh wanita yang sangat dicintainya, hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti mabuk dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponselku dan terlihat wajah Naruto di layar, aku mengenakan handfree di telingaku kemudian menekan tobol hijau.

"Sasuke, ada apa dengan sikapmu tadi?" terdengar suara Naruto diseberang tanpa sapaan "Halo", kebiasaan Naruto yang sangat sulit dihilangkan.

Aku mendesah keras sambil memijat pelipisku pelan, masalahku sepertinya tidak akan pernah berkurang apalagi jika temanku satu ini selalu mengurusi hidupku.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" kataku dengan nada datar dan tidak tertarik.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Sasuke, kau pasti _sangat_ mengerti apa maksudku." Katanya dengan menekankan kata _sangat_ dan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kau kan sudah mengerti jika aku sedang sakit kepala dan mood ku selalu buruk jika tidak minum kopi." Kataku berusaha mengelak. Aku beranjak keluar dari mobilku sambil membawa tas dan jasku kemudian membuka pintu rumah, terdengar suara dari arah ruang keluarga dan aku beranjak kesana.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kau bersikap seperti itu jika _hanya_ karena kopi dan migraine." Kali ini Naruto mengguruiku denggan nada bersikeras, kami berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala. Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku duduk di sofa sambil menonton tivi, kemudian aku mengecup pipi ibuku dan menganggukkan kepala kepada ayahku.

"Naruto, kau jangan menambah mood ku yang sudah kacau." Kataku geram sambil beranjak menuju kamarku.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang berbicara dengan Naruto?" terdengar suara ibuku dari belakangku, aku berbalik dan mendapatinya beranjak dari sofa.

"Iya, aku sedang berbicara dengannya, _okaasan_." Ibuku mendekat ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya bingung, kemudian terdengar tawa pelan dari ibuku karena melihat wajah bingung yang sangat jarang kutampilkan.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya." Aku me-non aktifkan fungsi handsfree dan meletakkan handphone ku ke tangan ibuku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto-kun?" Aku beranjak ke arah kamarku tanpa menunggu ibuku menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Meletakkan tas dan jas ku di atas tempat tidur, aku segera melonggarkan dasiku dan membuka pintu balkon kamarku. Terlihat pemandangan malam yang indah di sana, jajaran pegunungan dan lampu-lampu rumah penduduk terhampar luas sehingga terlihat seperti bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam.

Aku bersandar ke balkon kamarku, menggenggam nya sangat erat hingga jariku terasa sakit. Saat menghela nafas, terlihat kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulutku, udara disini sangat dingin namun tubuhku sudah terbiasa. Aku melepas dasi dan kemejaku, kemudian melemparnya ke arah kamarku. Berdiri bertelanjang dada di balkon kamar, aku menutup mata dan merasakan angin malam menerpa wajah dan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke." Terdengar suara ibuku dari belakangku namun aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku membuka mata dan menatap langit. Terlihat bintang-bintang dan bulan yang dalam kedaan purnama, tiba-tiba terasa tangan hangat ibuku yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Sasuke, aku tau masalahmu sudah sangat banyak tanpa masalah kakakmu. Tapi ku mohon, jangan menambah bebanmu, tidak semua yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, karena kau pasti tau bagaimana rasanya di _judge_ seperti itu kan?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata-kata ibuku, apa maksudnya? Sepertinya ada makna ganda dibalik perkataannya? Apa ibu berbicara tentang tunangan Itachi?

"Apa Itachi baik-baik saja?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku sudah malas membahas tentang topik yang berhubungan dengan menilai orang lain.

"Dia sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menerima keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, mungkin dia mau berbicara denganmu." Kata ibuku dengan nada lelah, kemudian meraih ku dan mencium dahiku.

"Jangan berdiri di sini terlalu lama, Sasuke. _Oyasumi_." Kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamarku tertutup dan suara langkah kaki ibuku yang menjauh.

Aku mendesah keras kemudian kembali ke kamar dan menutup pintu balkon, terdengar handphone ku berbunyi dan kemudian terlihat wajah Naruto, lagi. Aku mengaktifkan fungsi loudspeaker dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil meletakkan handphone ku di atas bath tub.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaanku kali ini." Katanya seperti biasa tanpa kata "halo".

Aku memutar keran dan merasakan air hangat mengalir dari shower, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mengambil shampoo dari dalam cabinet, aku membasahi rambutku dan keramas.

"Oh, rupanya kau sedang di kamar mandi. Bagaimana usaha membangun six pack mu?" katanya sambil tertawa keras.

"_Shut up_, kau tidak usah mengejekku begitu." Terdengar suara tawa Naruto yang semakin keras, hingga mungkin aku bisa membayangkan dia tertawa berguling-guling disana.

"Oh, kau memang benar-benar sedang bad mood rupanya. Baiklah-baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tentang sikap konyolmu, bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkanmu padanya secara resmi." Aku menghentikan aktifitasku menggosok tubuhku dan berpikir sambil mengerutkan dahi, mengenalkan secara resmi?

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tau urusanmu dan dia. Aku juga tidak mau terlibat dengannya." Naruto terkikik pelan kemudian berdehem pelan, mungkin berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak terlihat seperti lelaki yang tidak tertarik berurusan dengannya. Aku bukan mengenalmu kemarin, aku mengerti arti tatapan yang kau tujukan padanya." Keningku semakin berkerut mendengar pernyataannya, apa lagi maksud lelaki berambut kuning ini.

"Tatapan yang bagaimana maksudmu? Memang aku menatapnya seperti apa?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan terkikik pelan, lagi.

"Apalagi melihatnya yang menatapmu seperti itu, ternyata kalian sama saja." Aku semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaannya, memang dia melihatku seperti apa? Benci? Tatapan membunuh?

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku yakin kalian nanti akan menyadarinya sendiri." Katanya dengan nada yang tenang dan yakin, aku mengangkat alisku, sejak kapan sikap Naruto penuh rahasia seperti ini?

"Naruto, aku tidak mengerti apa mak-" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Naruto menutup teleponnya. Aku menggerutu pelan, sangat khas Naruto yang menutup telepon secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku melingkarkan handuk di pinggangku kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku, mengambil boxer kemudian mengenakannya dan mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarku yang terlihat berkat sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela, kamarku gelap karena aku belum menyalakan lampu kamar.

Aku memikirkan kembali wanita yang dibahas Naruto tadi, apa maksud Naruto? Dan apa maksud okaasan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan kemudian menutup mataku dengan tanganku, kenapa aku harus memikirnya? Mungkin saja Naruto hanya menggodaku kan?

Akhirnya aku mendesah keras kemudian berasa mengosongkan pikiran agar tertidur, namun aku hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur hingga jam 2 pagi. Tak berapa lama akhirnya tubuhku merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur pulas, tanpa mimpi sama sekali.

TBC

Holaa…. Update lagi dengan cerita yang (mungkin) favorite kalian semua.. hehe gimana? Baru kali ini bikin Sasuke point of view, jadi merasa agak ragu buat bikin POV dia lagi. Apa ada saran? Kritik? Apa ada karakter yang OOC? Ditunggu ya masukannya, minna-san!

Please vote, comment and reviews guys. Aku merasa sangat menghargai kalian yang sudah baca ceritaku dan tentunya aku juga merasa sangat dihargai.. hehe

Oke sampai juga dengan update selanjutnya, baca ceritaku yang lain ya, (Lovalievable/3 chapt), (Find Happiness/one-shot), (Future Choice/on-going/masih 2 chapt)

Thanks minna…..

Your favourite author

~Sloppy writer

**Hanazono : Masa ga keliatan sih? *kedip-kedip di chapter ini ada sedikit clue sih :D**

**NikeLagi : arigatou gozaimasu :D**

**Guest : liat aja deh ceritanya gimana, hohoho xD dijamin ga bosenin dan gak mainstream**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Master Mean – chapter 4

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan nafas pendek-pendek, kelelahan karena baru saja menyelesaikan 3 putaran jogging di taman tempat tinggalku sekarang. Saat aku memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba aku teringat bayangan mata bewarna hitam yang menatapku intens dan bibir yang terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis lurus. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga aku mendapat reaksi seperti itu?

Aku menghela nafas pelan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari sisa-sisa keringat. Menikmati air hangat yang keluar dari shower sambil bersenandung kecil dan menggosok tubuhku hingga terasa bersih dan rileks.

"Sakura-chan?" terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi menandakan teman sekamarku sedang mencariku, aku membuka pintu shower dan mengintip dari celah pintu sambil meringis kecil.

"Maaf Ten-chan, aku akan segera selesai." Kataku malu sambil merapatkan handuk yang melilit tubuhku, Ten-chan mengangguk sekilas kemudian beranjak menuju pintu, tak berapa lama terdengar pintu berdebam pelan tanda ditutup.

Aku mengamati suasana ruang makan, para peserta lain bergerombol di meja besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Meja bergaya eropa yang bisa menampung 20 orang dan kursi yang mengelilinginya sudah hampir terisi penuh yang menandakan hampir semua peserta hadir disana.

"Sakura-chan? Kemari!" aku mendengar teriakan Ten-chan dari arah tengah-tengah meja, disebelahnya terdapat peserta yang bernama Hinata dan bangku sebelaahnya lagi kosong. Aku segera duduk dan menyapa mereka, kemudian mulai memakan sarapan yang sudah di sediakan oleh koki asrama. Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki yang bergema keras ke seluruh ruangan. Kami semua menoleh kea rah sumber suara kemudian menemukan salah satu juri Chef Master, Tsunade berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggu?" tiba-tiba celotehan para peserta berhenti berganti dengan bisik-bisik pelan dan mata tertuju keaarah juri itu. Aku tidak memperdulikan dan terus memakan sarapan pagiku yang baru ku makan setengahnya, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki itu mendekat dan berhenti di belakangku.

"Sakura-chan, bisa bicara sebentar?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku mendengar juri senior tersebut, ada perlu apa dia denganku?

"Erm, oke." Kataku sambil beranjak dan mengikutinya ke arah sebuah ruangan tertutup di belakang asrama, ternyata ruangan tersebut adalah sebuah pantry mungil yang sudah terdapat peralatan memasak yang cukup lengkap.

"Apakah kau tidak punya janji untuk beberapa jam ke depan?" Aku menggeleng dan bersandar pada dinding pantry, kemudian menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Tsunade-san?" Aku mendengar desahan pelan Tsunade-san dan melihatnya melepaskan ikatan pada rambutnya hingga rambut pirangnya tergerai indah. Wanita paruh baya ini mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tanganku, kemudian menggenggamnya erat dengan raut muka memohon.

"Sakura-san, aku tau ini sangat mendadak dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku sangat butuh bantuanmu karena hanya kau satu-satunya seseorang yang bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya." Katanya pelan, genggaman tangannya terasa semakin erat di tanganku.

"Apa maksud anda, Tsunade-san?" kataku mengerutkan dahi, aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan inti dari pertemuan ini.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong bantuanmu karena hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya, aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu sebagai peserta." Aku semakin bingung mendengar penjelasannya, kemampuan apa?

"Sakura-chan, aku minta tolong padamu untuk membantuku menjadi koki pengganti di restoranku di pusat kota. Aku membutuhkan koki disana, mungkin dari sini membutuhkan perjalanan selama 30 menit. Apa kau mau melakukannya? Tentu saja kau akan dibayar secara professional dan errmm akan dipanggil jika dibutuhkan. Bagaimana?"

Aku menganga mendengar perkataan Tsunade-san, koki pengganti di restoran besar miliknya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana dengan kompetisi yang aku ikuti sekarang?

"Tsunade-san, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk tawaran mu, tapi bagaimana dengan kompetisi ini? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja karena ini merupakan salah jalan menuju impianku yang kutahu." Tsunade menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, dia memegang bahuku dengan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kami akan memanggilmu diluar jadwal syuting, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin pekerjaan ini tidak akan mengganggu jadwal mu atau bahkan agendamu. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu berpikir sampai lusa, karena aku sangat membutuhkan koki saat ini. Aku akan menemui mu lagi lusa, Sakura-chan. Pikirkan penawaranku ini, kuyakin kau tidak akan menyesal dan akan mendapatkan pengalaman beharga disana." Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil masih tetap memikirkan permintaannya, mungkin jika ada yang melihatku sekarang mereka akan berpikiran ekspresi mukaku seperti orang bodoh.

Suara debuman pelan pintu pantry menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menjernihkana pikiranku. Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan mengajakku menjadi kokinya? Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak koki hebat dan berkemampuan tinggi? Kenapa dia memilihku yang baru saja memulai menjadi peserta kontes memasak? Apa Tsunade-san benar-benar sudah tidak waras?

Aku berjalan berharap sampai menuju kamarku sambil berpikir tentang penawaran Tsunade-san, namun lamunanku malah menyebabkanku terantuk sesuatu yang sangat keras hingga menyebabkanku oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Tubuhku ditegakkan dan aku menoleh kearah orang yang sudah menolongku, saat melihat mata hitamnya tubuhku menegang dan aku segera menjauh tiga langkah darinya. Ternyata aku bukan terantuk sesuatu melainkan seseorang, dia adalah Sasuke-san.

"Eh, maaf aku tidak melihatmu disana dan terimakasih sudah membantuku. Permisi." Kataku mencoba sopan dan segera beranjak menjauh darinya, setelah beberapa langkah aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku yang ternyata adalah orang itu lagi.

"Ya?" kataku datar tidak antusias, aku berbalik dan menatap matanya tajam, sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni mood nya yang tidak menentu. Dia menyipitkan matanya padaku kemudian berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku tajam.

"Sikapmu sangat tidak sopan, Haruno Sakura. Apa seseorang tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun padamu?" katanya pelan dengan nada tajam dan gelap. Aku balik menatapnya dan menyipitkan mataku, tidak merasa ter-itimidasi sama sekali.

"Oh maafkan aku yang mulia, aku bukan bangsawan seperti anda yang diajarkan sopan santun dengan buku dan guru." Kataku sengit sambil mengepalkan tanganku marah, orang ini benar- benar mencari hari yang salah untuk menggangguku.

"Apa? Huh! " Katanya mendengus kesal kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berbalik dan aku mendengar dia menggerutu sesuatu seperti "cewek keras kepala" namun tidak terdengar jelas. Aku segera bergegas menuju kamarku kemudian mengambil tas tanganku dan menyambar handphone ku di atas meja dan berlari keluar, saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan caffeine agar bisa berpikir.

Tak berapa lama kedai kopi langgananku terlihat dan aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, tempat favoritku. Seseorang mengejutkan lamunanku, ternyata adalah pelayan disini.

"Hai, aku Inoe. Ada yang bisa aku bantu." Katanya ramah dan senyum yang dipaksakan, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang terbiasa tersenyum.

"Ah, aku pesan 1 mocha frappe, tanpa whipped cream please." Kataku mencoba ramah dia menuliskan pesananku kemudian menatapku lagi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian wanita itu beranjak pergi, aku menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba penawaran Tsunade-san kembali muncul di kepalaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan konsentrasiku untuk kompetisi nanti? Mungkin jika aku menerima tawaran itu malah membuatku mendapatkan banyak pengalaman untuk kompetisi, tapi apakah aku boleh melakukan pekerjaan selama kompetisi berlangsung? Jika Tsunade-san menawariku, mungkin dia sudah memperhitungkan segala konsekuensinya? Arggghh…

Aku mendesah frustasi, meletakkan kedua tanganku di kepalaku dan membiarkan posisi ini selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang sepertinya ku kenal, aku menoleh mendengar suara itu dan mataku bertemu dengan mata hitamnya lagi. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk 2 meja di sebrang mejaku, tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apa dia mengikutiku? Tapi untuk apa?

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertutup seseorang yang ternyata adalah Inoe, dia mengantarkan pesananku kemudian mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Inoe segera beranjak dari tempatku dan beranjak menuju meja Sasuke, dia berbicara dengannya dengan nada riang dan sesekali flirting dengannya tanpa malu.

Aku mendengus jijik, ternyata begitu perlakuan cewek-cewek terhadapnya. Pantas saja sikapnya seperti itu, dia terbiasa mendapat perhatian lebih. Mungkin dia terbiasa mendapatkan sesuatu dengan lebih, jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya maka dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memperolehnya.

Aku mendengar suara gelas diletakkan di depanku, saat aku mendongak aku mendapati Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di mejaku dan duduk di seberangku. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Bukankah dia tadi duduk di meja sana? Pertanyaanku terjawab setelah aku mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing menyapaku, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai Sakura-chan, kebetulan kita bertemu lagi disini." Katanya riang, aku mendengus mendengar pernyataannya kemudian menyesap kopiku yang sudah agak dingin. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kemudian tersenyum padanya, pantas saja Sasuke mau duduk denganku, ternyata ada Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura-chan apa kau tidak ada acara hari ini?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Oh kalau begitu, kau mau kan ikut kami jalan-jalan?" aku membelalakkan mataku, kami? Aku menoleh kea rah Sasuke sekilas kemudian berpikir sejenak. Jalan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto? Serius? Pasti keadaannya nanti akan canggung.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada Naruto, aku terpaksa menolak ajakannya karena takut merubah suasana menjadi canggung.

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan, aku tidak mau berjalan berdua saja dengannya. Aku takut mereka membicarakan yang tidak-tidak." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku mendengus pelan lalu terpaksa mengangguk, ya sudahlah! Mungkin dengan ikut mereka pikiranku yang kacau bisa sedikit tenang.

"Yes, kalau begitu kau ikut mobil kami. Ayo!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku menuju tempat parker. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di sebelah mobil BMW kemudian berbalik sambil menghadapku.

"Erggh, sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponsel dan dompetku di rumah. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar, kau berangkatlah dulu dengan Sasuke untuk menghemat waktu." Aku menganga lebar karena kaget kemudian segera menyadarkan diri dan menggeleng padanya.

"Naruto, aku belum bisa menghadapinya. Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu saja, suasana akan canggung jika aku hanya berdua saja dengannya." Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian membuka pintu mobil bewarna hitam itu dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya Sakura-chan. Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Katanya sambil menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti berdebat, tidak, terlihat seperti Naruto memaksa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu dengan nyengir lebar. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan kemudian mendesah, wow, aku tidak terbiasa melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti itu. Naruto hebat sekali bisa menaklukkan orang seperti dia, mereka pasti sangatlah dekat jika dia sampai bisa bersikap seperti itu.

Pintu mobil di bangku kemudi terbuka dan Sasuke masuk kemudian duduk diam, dia mengambil savety belt dan memasangnya kemudian menjalankan mesin mobil. Aku hanya diam selama perjalanan, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Keheningan yang menyelimuti kami sangat canggung, aku tidak bisa membuka topic pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah makan?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Sasuke, aku menoleh cepat kepadanya karena kaget. Mataku melebar kemudian aku menggeleng, tidak menyangka dia yang akan membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Tadi Naruto mengatakan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku untuk makan siang sambil menunggunya, apa kau keberatan? Atau kau ingin makan di luar saja?" Mataku semakin terbelalak mendengar perkataannya. Wow, Uzumaki Naruto kau benar-benar hebat! Tapi begitu sadar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Apa dia bilang? Makan bersamanya? Di dalam apartemennya?

"Ermm, apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" kataku dengan nada canggung, aku tidak terbiasa menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Hm, mungkin iya. Tapi aku bisa menggunakanmu sebagai bahan percobaanku, aku ingin mencoba resep baruku." Aku semakin terbelalak mendengarnya, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Eh, ah, em baiklah jika tidak merepotkan." Kataku pelan. Ya tuhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan hari ini, kejutan apa lagi yang akan aku temukan nanti. Sepertinya hari ini semua kejadian aneh menimpaku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak mengerti. Tak berapa lama kami sampai di sebuah bangunan besar dan bertingkat yang terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen. Wow, letak tempat ini sangat strategis, harganya pasti sangat mahal.

"Ayo ikuti aku." Katanya sambil keluar dari mobil dan menuju lift, kemudian menekan tombol 20 disana. Kami menunggu dalam diam, hingga suara dentingan lift terdengar menandakan kami sudah sampai di lantai 20. Kami berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 303, kemudian Sasuke memasukkan nomor kombinasi dan kami masuk ke dalam.

Tiba-tiba deringan telepon terdengar, aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku berjalan berkeliling mengagumi keindahan tempat ini, dengan warna dasar putih dan gading, terdapat ruang tamu dan TV plasma kemudian saat aku berjalan lebih jauh aku menemukan dapur yang berwarna biru langit. Wow, fantastis! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Duduklah, aku akan mulai memasak." Aku segera berbalik mendengar suaranya, tidak yakin mendengar bahwa dia yang akan memasak. Maksudku, aku tidak akan ragu dengan rasa masakannya karena dia seorang koki professional. Tapi aku merasa seperti memanfaatkannya, tidak sopan dan sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Eh, bolehkah aku yang memasak? Aku merasa tidak sopan jika tidak melakukan sesuatu." Sepertinya dia kaget mendengar pernyataanku, aku memandang matanya dan menemukan sekelebat emosi disana. Kemudian setelah tak berapa lama aku berdiri canggung dan dia yang menatapku tajam, dia mengangguk dan menuju kursi di sebelah dapur kemudian duduk disana.

"Kau bisa memakai bahan yang ada di kulkas, aku baru saja belanja pagi ini." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada di sebelah dapur, melihat kulkas berpintu ganda dan bewarna perak. Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa, apalagi dapur yang sangat bagus dan lengkap ini.

Setelah melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas, aku memutuskan untuk membuat pasta. Aku mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai merebus pasta. Kemudian mengambil pisau dan memotong tomat dan bahan lainnya. Saat rebusannya sudah matang, aku mulai membuang airnya dengan cara menyaring airnya. Tak berapa lama semuanya sudah jadi dan aku mulai memotong buah untuk membuat dessert. Saat aku memotong buah kiwi, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Apa sudah selesai? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?" aku meloncat karena kaget, dan pisau yang ku pegang mengenai tanganku. Tiba-tiba darah segar segera merembes dari luka di telapak tanganku, aku panic dan memandang tanganku horror.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kemari sebelum darahnya semakin banyak yang keluar." Aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku ditarik dan diletakkan di bawah kran, kemudian air mengalir dan darah bercampur dengan air terlihat. Aku mendesis kesakitan dan kepalaku sudah mulai berputar, sepertinya aku kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Sasuke segera menuntunku menuju sofa di ruang tamunya dan meninggalkanku untuk mengambil sesuatu. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sofa dan memejamkan mataku, aku sangat ingin tidur.

"Sakura, jangan tertidur. Tetap buka matamu dan lihat aku, usahakan kau tidak tertidur apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tertidur." Sasuke mengoyangkan bahuku berusaha membangunkanku, aku menggangguk pelan dan menahan kantuk. Aku mencoba memfokuskan perhatianku pada Sasuke, dia berlutut di depanku dan membalut lukaku. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, terdapat kerutan yang permanen disana. Aku selalu melihat wajahnya berkerut seperti itu, kenapa dia selalu memasang wajah itu?

"Baiklah sudah selesai. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Sasuke beranjak dari hadapanku dan menuju pantry, aku memandang tanganku yang sudah berbalut perban. Kembali menyadarkan kepalaku di sofa, mataku sudah hampir menutup karena kantuk yang tidak tertahankan.

"Sakura-chann.." tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang terbuka dengan keras dan terdengar teriakan Naruto dari sana. Aku kembali terlonjak kaget dan memegang dadaku, merasakan jantungku yang berdetak cepat karena kaget.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengagetkan saja! Duduklah di sebelah Sakura dan awasi dia, jaga agar dia tidak tertidur." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia masih belum memahami situasinya.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya, dan aku mengaduh pelan karena aku menggunakan tangan yang sedang terluka. Mata Naruto melebar melihat perban di tanganku kemudian segera melesat dan berlutut di hadapanku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepalanya dengan tanganku yang tidak sakit, Naruto kembali terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang kulakukan. Mungkin otakku sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik karena kehilangan banyak darah, tidak biasanya aku bertindak seperti ini.

"Dia terkena pisau saat memasak karena kaget." Kata Sasuke sambil mendekat dan menyerahkan segelas air di hadapanku, sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan masakan yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto menganga horror mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kemudian menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau merasakan pusing?"" aku menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan pada Naruto tapi Sasuke menghentikanku dan menarik Naruto menuju meja makan.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu untuk mengembalikan energy. Kau bisa berdiri, Sakura?" aku mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Waktu pun berlalu dan kami melewati lunch sambil tertawa dan bersenda gurau.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuatku berhenti menyendokkan makananku kemulut. Huh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

TBC

Holaaaa,,, meet me again with sloppy writer kekeke… bagaimana dengan cerita kali ini? Jelek? Aneh? Memuaskan? Hehe tolong follow, favourite dan review nya yaa,,, bagi yang sudah frustasi dengan scene sasusaku, nih aku kasih dikit. Kekeke tapi tenang aja chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih seru.. soo ditunggu yaa :D oh dan thanks yang udah follow, favourite dan review, kerja keras kalian aku hargai dan kalian sudah menghargai kerja kerasku. Arigatou gozaimasu :D okee se you soon minna, stay tune in my story :D oiya jangan lupa baca ceritaku yang lain ya, judulnya "Future Choice". Yahh mainstream sih ceritanya tentang vampire, tapi coba dibaca deh pasti ga bakalan nyesel :D oke sekali lagi arigatou minna

Your favourite author

~Sloppy writer

**Azizaanr : mungkin iya, mungkin nggak? Hehehe simak aja ceritanya, entar juga terungkap :D**

**NikeLagi : eitsss pikiran yang mana nih? Hahaha yup yup arigatou gozaimasu :p**

**HanazonoYuri : Hihi, emang belom kok.. sabar ya… kan namanya kenalan itu bertahap kekeke xD**

**Manda : sabar sabar.. kekeke chapter selanjutnya ada kok..**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Master Mean – chapter 5 (Sasuke)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sasuke-**_

Aku terus menatap Sakura yang sedang makan di depanku, memperhatikan tangannya yang kesusahan untuk memegang garpu karena dibalut perban. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdehem dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum aneh, sepertinya dia memikirkan hal yang aneh lagi jika dilihat dari ekspresi mukanya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanyanya sambil bersandar pada kursi dan menyilangkan tangannya di depannya. Aku yang sedang mengunyah makananku hampir tersedak karena pertanyaannya, kulihat Sakura berhenti menyendokkan makanannya dan menatap Naruto heran.

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Tanganku terkena pisau karena aku terkejut, itu saja." Kata Sakura cuek sambil mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian kembali mengunyah makanannya. Aku bengong mendengar pernyataannya itu, kemudian terdengar suara Naruto terkikik pelan dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh.

"Yeah, sangat khas Sakura. Kalian memang sama-sama keras kepala, itu saja." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar karena terhibur mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar Naruto? Nyatanya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sudahlah, karena kejadian tadi lebih baik kita batalkan saja jalan-jalan nya." Kataku datar sambil berdiri dan meletakkan peralatan makanku di tempat cuci piring dan segera mencucinya. Kemudian ada seseorang menepuk pundakku dan aku menemukan Sakura mengacungkan piringnya ke arahku. Aku mengangkat alisku bingung, dia meletakkan peralatan makannya ke tumpukan cucian piringku kemudian menggeser tubuhku dengan bahunya hingga aku terjengkal dan hampir jatuh karena kaget.

"Biar aku yang mencucinya, kau ngobrol saja dengan Naruto disana." Aku sangat kaget mendengar pernyataannya, apa dia sudah gila? Dengan tangan yang berbalut perban dan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam, tidak mungkin dia bisa mencuci dengan kondisi seperti itu. Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian mencekal tangannya yang sudah mulai mengambil sarung tangan karet untuk mencuci.

"_No, you sit there. I will do the dish_." Kataku singkat sambil menggeret tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa dekat Naruto. Sakura mendesah keras kemudian menatapku tajam, dia menunjuk jarinya padaku.

"_For your information, Mister. I am capable of doing the dish, I can't thank you enough if you treat me like invalid people_!" katanya dengan nada tinggi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku yang kaget mendengar kemarahannya dan hanya bisa menatapnya bingung, kemudian tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah saat mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya. Dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat dan tangan terkepal, aku kembali ke dapur dan menyelesaikan semua yang perlu dibereskan dari sisa makan siang. Aku mendengar Naruto berbicara sesuatu pada Sakura, kemudian Sakura menggeleng keras dan menatap Naruto tajam. Akhirnya tak berapa lama aku melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke, aku akan kembali lebih dulu ke apartemen. Aku perlu membuat beberapa panggilan telepon berhubungan dengan kompetisi dan tangan Sakura yang cedera. Tolong kau antarkan dia kembali ke asrama, kay?" katanya Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku pelan, kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku.

"Tolong kau rawat dia, dan bersabarlah padanya. Bergaul dengannya bisa membuat kepribadianmu lebih baik, paling tidak kau bisa belajar untuk bersabar." Katanya terkikik kecil kemudian kembali menepuk pundakku dan berlalu pergi. Suasana flat sepi semenjak kepergian Naruto, aku tetap menyibukkan diriku dengan keadaan dapur sementara Sakura tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi.

"Sasuke-san_, I am sorry_." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelan dan aku terbelalak kaget. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sakura menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, dia menghela nafas pelan dan bahunya naik turun. Aku mendengar suara rintihan dan segera menghampiri Sakura, terlihat tetesan air mengalir dari tangannya.

"Sakura-san?" kataku sambil memegang bahunya kemudian meremasnya pelan, bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, jika aku berlaku tidak adil padamu. Padahal kau hanya ingin membantuku, tapi aku malah melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku takut dengan keadaanku nanti, masalah kontes dan penawaran Tsunade-san." Katanya sambil sesenggukan kecil, aku mengerutkan kening mendengar nama salah satu juri disebut.

"Memang ada apa dengan Tsunade-san?"tanyaku tidak focus, dari semua yang dia katakana hanya nama Tsunade-san yang aku tangkap. Memangnya Tsunade-san ada urusan apa dengan Sakura?

"Iya, dia menawariku untuk bekerja sementara dengannya. Restorannya sedang membutuhkan koki sementara dan aku dimintara untuk membantu." Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata basah dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, Sasuke-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya sambil menatapku penuh harap, aku mengerang pelan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, Sakura yang seperti ini sangat sulit untuk dihadapi.

"Ermm, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan semuanya dari awal?" kataku sambil menggosok tengkukku bingung. Sial! Aku sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sakura yang ini hingga speechless seperti ini. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa, kemudian meletakkan kedua tanganku diatas pahaku.

"Kemarin Tsunade-san datang, dia memintaku untuk menjadi koki pengganti sementara karena dia sedang kekurangan staaf dan dalam keadaan terdesak. Karena aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku, aku menolaknya. Namun dia bilang dia memilihku karena dia yakin dengan kemampuanku, jadi aku mengatakan padanya untuk memikirkannya lebih dulu. Aku berfikir mungkin tawaran Tsunade-san merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk mencari pengalaman." Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghentikan ceritanya. Aku berpikir sejenak, memangnya Tsunade kekuarangan orang separah apa hingga meminta tolong amatiran untuk membantunya?

"Lalu karena kecerobohanku hari ini, tanganku cedera dan kesempatanku dengan Tsunade maupun dalam kontes menjadi hilang. Tidak mungkin aku mengikuti kontes yang akan diadakan besok dengan tangan seperti ini, dan sudah pasti aku kalah." Katanya lagi sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir lagi ke pipinya.

Ah, akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang dia fikirkan, dia takut. Dia takut tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk memenangkan kontes dan mendapat pengalaman. Dia takut apa yang selama ini dia rencanakan dan perjuangan tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Hidup memang tidak adil bukan?

"Sakura-san." Kataku sambil menghela nafas, dasar perempuan! Selalu seperti ini tanpa pernah berpikir rasional! "Kau masih muda, kesempatanmu masih banyak. Masih banyak yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu, itupun jika kau mau berusaha. Hidup memang tidak pernah adil, tapi Tuhan tau yang terbaik buat kita." Kataku datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan, melihat ke dalam kekosongan.

"Tap- tapi tidak semudah itu. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, dan sekarang saat semuanya sudah di depan mata-" aku menghentikan perkataannya dengan meraih bahunya dan membuatnya menghadapku.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak selemah ini. Kau bisa membentakku seperti itu, kau tidak terintimidasi oleh orang lain. Kau juga tidak gampang terpengaruh dan mempertahankan pendapatmu. Jadi berhenti menjadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti ini dan lanjutkan apa yang gagal kau raih!" kataku tajam sambil menatapnya, dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, aku melihat ke dalam matanya. Ada kekuatan dan kemauan disana, sepertinya dia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Hm, kau benar Sasuke-san. Terimakasih, aku tidak akan merepotkan orang lain lagi. Tolong hubungi Naruto-kun dan katakana padanya jangan berbuat apa-apa, aku akan mengikuti kompetisi besok. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku dan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain." Aku menghela nafas lagi dan menggelengkan kepalaku, dasar keras kepala! Apa dia tidak sadar dengan keadaan tangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa memegang benda apalagi memasak?

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk memeriksakan tanganmu, segera bereskan barangmu, kita berangkat!" Kataku sambil menuju kamar dan berganti dengan pakaian baru, kemeja biru muda dengan lengan yang digulung hingga ke siku dan celana jeans. Kemudian aku mengenakan topi ku dan mengambil kunci mobil, bergegas keluar dan mendapati Sakura sudah siap di depan pintu.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit sangat sunyi, namun suasana tidak canggung seperti yang aku perkirakan. Kesunyian yang sekarang terasa sangat menenangkan, aku mendengar Sakura menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang tidak kukenal. Saat sampai di rumah sakit aku langsung disambut oleh asisten temanku.

"Sasuke-san, sensei sudah menunggu di ruangannya." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan melewat lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang berkelok, mungkin jika tidak terbiasa kesini maka pasti akan tersesat. Aku sampai di depan ruangan yang bertulikan Dr. Yamanaka Ino kemudian membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk, terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda dan bewarna pirang sedang duduk di balik meja disana. Tepat saat aku menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan, wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?" aku hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura berada. Aku melihat Sakura ragu-ragu untuk duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Interior kantor ini biasa saja, dengan dinding bewarna putih dan kertas juga buku tertata rapi di rak. Yang tidak rapi hanya terdapat menara Eiffel dari besi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar berdiri di pinggir ruangan beserta hiasan di sekelilingnya, menyerupai miniature disana.

"Aku kesini ingin memeriksakan seseorang, tangannya terkena pisau saat memasak tadi." Ino memandangku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan dengan gesture seperti itu jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Baiklah silahkan mengisi kertas pendaftaran pasien ini dahulu kemudian aku akan memeriksa lukamu." Tak berapa lama, Sakura selesai mengisi kertasnya dan Ino mempersilahkannya menuju ruangan periksa di sebelah ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuka perbanmu. Tolong tahan sedikit jika terasa sakit." Kemudian aku melihat perban yang aku lilitkan terbuka dan terlihat darah dimana-mana, ternyata lukanya belum menutup.

"Sasuke-kun, perban yang dililitkan terlalu tebal hingga memutus sirkulasi darahnya dan membuat tangannya terasa mati rasa. Darahnya hanya berhenti sementara karena luka sayatannya sangat dalam, aku harus menjahitnya jika begini." Aku melihat tangan Sakura yang gemetar saat Ino mengatakan hal itu, sepertinya dia takut.

"Seharusnya kau membicarakan itu padanya Ino, bukan padaku." Ino memandangku kemudian memandang Sakura dan matanya membelalak kaget.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-san. Aku kira kau keponakan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak melihat umurmu di kertas tadi, maaf." Kata Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tidak sakit.

"Jangan khawatir Ino-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir tentang jahitan yang kau bicarakan, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya? Aku sedikit trauma dengan jarum jahit milik dokter, lihatlah tanganku sudah gemetar seperti ini." Kata Sakura dengan nada tenang tapi melihat kondisi tubuhnya, dia memang benar-benar ketakutan. Tangan dan tubuhnya gemetaran, terlihat keringat dingin di dahinya padahal ruangan ini ber-AC.

"Tidak, luka ini harus di jahit Sakura-san. Kalau tidak, luka ini akan lama sembuh dan kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu nanti. Ah, kau bisa menggenggam bantal atau menutup matamu jika takut. Tapi itu terserah padamu, aku tidak bisa memaksa pasien untuk melakukan tindakan medis tanpa persetujuan." Kata Ino sambil menuju ke arah rak-rak kaca dan mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Aku akan memanggil asistenku sebentar, kau bisa memikirkannya sementara aku pergi." Kemudian Ino keluar sambil menutup pintu. Aku melihat Sakura yang berada tempat tidur pasien, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Tak disangka dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku sejenak kemudian menutup matanya, saat membukanya kembali terlihat bahwa dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Dia mengatupkan dan membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Kemudian dia mendesah dan menatapku tepat di mata.

"Sasuke-san, bisakah aku memegang tanganmu nanti?" aku terkejut dengan permintaannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu, apa dia serius?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis padanya. Dia hanya mendengus dan menggerutu sesuatu seperti "dasar laki-laki" kemudian memposisikan dirinya hingga dia duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Sepertinya kau kenal dokter itu sebelumnya, dia siapa?" katanya penasaran, aku hanya menatapnya aneh. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatapku penuh tanda tanya, aku balik menatapnya tanpa menjawabnya. Apa dia serius menanyakan hal itu? Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan kehidupan pribadiku? Dia memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus lagi, kelakuannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wanita.

"Aku tau kau pasti berpikiran, 'kenapa dia peduli dengan kehidupanku' kan? Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku, aku hanya butuh pengalih perhatian agar tak memikirkan jarum-jarum itu." Aku mendengus pelan mendengar perkataannya, wanita memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah jujur dengan dirinya dan melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan perasaan tanpa memikirkan logika dan melihat kondisi yang tepat.

"Dia teman ku saat belajar di luar negeri dulu." Kataku pendek tanpa memberikan detil yang tidak perlu, tidak terlalu suka kehidupan pribadiku dicampuri oleh orang lain. Cukup Naruto saja yang melakukannya, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

"Oh." Kata Sakura pendek kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumam 'kasian sekali dia suka dengan lelaki yang buta dengan perasaannya'. Aku bingung mendengarkan perkataannya, aku menggeleng pelan dan menggerutu 'wanita memang makhluk yang aneh'.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihat Ino masuk dengan asisten mengekor dibelakangnya, mereka mendorong trolley berisi obat-obatan dan menuju ke arah Sakura. Asistennya menyiapkan peralatan sementara Ino menuju Sakura, kemudian aku melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan Ino segera bergegas memulai prosedurnya.

"err.. Sakura-san, tanganmu gemetar. Aku tidak bisa menjahitnya jika seperti ini." Kata Ino sesaat setelah dia memposisikan tangan Sakura dan mengeluarkan jarumnya. Sakura mendesah beberapa kali kemudian menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam dan melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sudah rileks. Aku akan mulai membius area sekitar luka agar bisa menjahitnya tanpa terasa, tolong jangan gerakkan tanganmu untuk beberapa saat." Ino segera mengambil alat suntik dan mengarahkannya ke arah tangan Sakura, kemudian menunggu sambil mempersiapkan jarumnya lagi.

Aku melihat Sakura melihat tangannya yang tidak sakit, tangan itu terkepal dan Sakura memandangnya seperti ingin memotongnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat permintaan Sakura saat Ino keluar tadi, apa yang dia maksud dengan ingin memegang tanganku?

Aku melihat tanganku kemudian mengepalkannya dan membukanya, berulang-ulang sambil berpikir maksud ucapannya. Kemudian aku melihat Sakura, dan ternyata dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian dia menatap tanganku yang saat ini sedang terkepal, aku menatapnya kemudian menatap tanganku dan menatapnya lagi. Hingga aku baru sadar apa yang dia maksudkan, aku melihat tanganku sambil berpikir.

'Dia ingin menggenggam tanganku untuk mengurangi ketakutannya? Atau sesuatu yang lain?' aku berpikir dengan hati-hati. 'Tapi untuk apa? Apa karena aku satu-satunya orang disini? Atau dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku?' kemudian aku berdiri di samping Sakura dan menatap tangannya yang terkepal, berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku menyetujui permintaannya atau tidak, sementara tangan lainnya sudah mulai dijahit oleh Ino.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

TBC

Holaaaa… ketemu lagi dengan sloppy author… kekekeke tuh tuh adegan sasusaku udah banyak kan? Gimana, udah puas belum? Menurut kalian gimana dengan cerita ini? Alur kecepetan atau malah terlalu lambat? Karakter pemerannya kurang greget atau gimana? Ahhh.. dan pada akhirnya readers… Sasuke merasakan yang namanya G – A – L – A – U… hahahaha *evil laugh ;)

Yah meskipun galau nya cuma dikit, dikiiiiitttt bangett #ngeles keke gimana menurut kalian? Apa sasuke harus nerima permintaan Sakura? Apa dicuekin aja? Hihihi tolong dikomen ya untuk kasih saran buat author.. Sasuke akan sangat senang dengan masukan kalian untuk mengurangi kegalauannya.. okee yang menunggu update chapter 3 dari ceritaku yang judulnya 'Future Choice' bisa ditunggu, beberapa hari lagi aku post.

Thanks yang udah mau mengikuti ceritaku ini dan setia sampai akhir #ciee xD hahaha silakan ditunggu update an selanjutnya dari cerita ini, mungkin agak lama. Sekali lagi terimakasih readers, yang udah follow dan reviews ceritaku.. aku hargai usaha kalian untuk mau ngeluarin unek2 dan luangin waktu buat baca cerita abal-abal ini. So, see u soon in the next chapter.

Your favourite writer,

*Sloppy author

**Koizumi chiaku : oke-oke done :D thanks buat masukannya. Awalnya emang sengaja ga aku kasih biar readers bisa ngerti sendiri dan terkesan miaterius gt, tapi kayanya malah buat readers bingung ya **

**NikeLagi : ciee sasuke galau #eh? Hihihi dia peduli sih tapi…. *kedip-kedip sama sasuke**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Master Mean – chapter 6 (Sakura)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sakura-**_

Aku masih menatap tangan Sasuke yang terkepal disana, rasanya ingin sekali meraihnya. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. Mungkin saja pengaruh obat bius atau karena stress dengan jarum-jarum itu, entahlah. Tidak biasanya aku ingin bergantung pada orang lain seperti ini, biasanya aku adalah wanita yang sangat mandiri dan tidak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain yang tidak perlu. Tapi saat ini entah kenapa kepalaku tidak mau diajak kerjasama untuk bersikap mandiri, sepertinya di pikiranku hanya ada satu subjek 'bergantung pada seseorang'.

Yah kebetulan saja yang sekarang ada di hadapanku adalah Sasuke, jadi aku terpaksa harus bergantung padanya. Mungkin jika saat ini yang ada disini adalah Naruto, aku tidak akan segan meminta tolong padanya.

Oke, itu bohong!

Aku tau, aku terlalu sering mengabaikan perasaanku dan mengikuti perkataan pikiran dan otakku. Tapi kali ini sepertinya isi otakku sedang kacau hingga pikiranku melompat kemana-mana dan membuatku berpikir bahwa sikap Sasuke hari ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Mungkin itu memang imajinasiku saja.

Buktinya saja Sasuke tidak mau menolongku untuk menenangkan phobia bodohku ini. Aku tau mungkin di mata Sasuke aku adalah cewek aneh dengan kepribadian ganda, tapi hari ini rasanya aku ingin bergantung pada orang lain.

Help! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan rasa tangan kiriku yang kebas, namun saat jarum itu menembus kulitku, masih terasa sedikit sakit. Rasanya aku ingin menggenggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kiriku dan memainkan jariku, sebuah kebiasaan yang bertanda bahwa aku gugup atau sedang berpikir keras. Secara tidak sadar aku menatap tangan kananku lama seolah ingin melenyapkannya, namun aku tau tatapan itu hanya efek dari pikiran kacauku yang sedang menolak untuk dipakai berpikir rasional.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bayangan di depanku, yang ternyata adalah sosok tinggi menjulang dengan celana jeans dan kemeja biru.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang dia lakukan disitu? Kenapa dia berdiri di sebelahku seperti itu? Bukannya dia tadi ada di seberang ruangan dan duduk manis disana? Dan tadi kulihat dia hanya memainkan tangannya sambil menatapnya lama. Aku menghela nafas pelan, otakku memang sedang tidak bisa dipakai untuk saat ini, obat bius ini memang benar-benar mengacaukannya.

Tak berapa lama kudengar desahan keras dari arah Sasuke berdiri, kemudian dia semakin mendekat kearahku dan menatapku sebentar. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. Awalnya aku bingung dengan perlakuannya yang seperti itu, namun tak berapa lama aku pun menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan dari tangannya dan membuatku sedikit rileks. Aku tidak bisa mempertanyakan apa yang dia lakukan untukku saat ini, karena aku takut nantinya malah akan membuatnya kembali bersikap dingin kepadaku. Aku tidak butuh satu orang lagi lelaki dengan mood yang suka berubah-ubah setelah Uzumaki Naruto. Satu orang saja sudah membuatku pusing apalagi jika ditambah dengan mood Sasuke yang sangat susah ditebak.

Tak berapa lama kegiatan menjahit tanganku berhenti dan aku merasa sangat mengantuk, tidak bisa membuka mataku dan menikmati kehangatan tangan Sasuke yang masih ada di dahiku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Ino-san katakan kepada Sasuke karena kesadaranku sudah mulai hilang, tak berapa lama aku pun tertidur dengan lelap.

"Sakura? Sakura-san, tolong bangunlah!" aku mendengar suara samar-samar yang memanggil namaku, kupaksakan untuk membuka mataku dan mencoba mengangkat tanganku untuk menghalau sinar yang terlalu terang. Namun ada sesuatu- atau malah seseorang yang menahan tanganku, akhirnya aku terpaksa berkedip beberapa kali kemudian membuka mataku pelan. Saat melihat keadaan sekitar, otakku sempat tidak bisa merespon selama beberapa detik apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun saaat aku ingat, aku segera terkesiap dan mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringku.

"Sakura-san, jangan bergerak secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Jahitanmu belum kering, aku takut nanti akan terbuka lagi jika kau melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba dengan tanganmu." Aku mendengar suara wanita di sampingku dan terlihat Ino-san meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba untuk duduk secara hati-hati tanpa menggerakkan tangan kiriku, tanpa sengaja aku meringis sedikit saat merasakan rasa sakit tepat di luka sayatan itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu tidur untuk menanyakan keadaanmu, namun sepertinya kau kelelahan karena tegang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Ino-san khawatir, aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur pasien.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan terulur menawarkan untuk membantuku berdiri, aku berterimakasih kepada pemilik tangan itu tanpa sadar. Saat kudengar gumaman menginyakan, aku baru ingat bahwa aku bersama Sasuke saat kemari.

"Eh, terimakasih untuk semuanya Sasuke-san." Kataku canggung dan bingung bagaimana berhadapan dengannya setelah insiden hari ini. Dia hanya menggumam pelan dan melanjutkan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang saat ini. Aku melihat arah jalan dan terheran-heran melihat arah yang dituju Sasuke, dia menyetir mobilnya mengarah ke apartemennya.

"Erm, Sasuke-san. Apa kau tidak bisa mengantarkanku kembali ke asrama?" kataku canggung mencoba bersikap sopan. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku namun tidak menjawab apa yang aku tanyakan, dia kembali menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang. Sepertinya _mood swing_ nya kembali lagi seperti semula, dia memang benar-benar susah ditebak dan sangat menyebalkan juga sangat tidak sopan.

"Tadi Naruto meneleponku." Katanya dengan nada sambil lalu dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung, apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Naruto?

"Aku menjelaskan keadaanmu kepadanya, dan dia menyarankanmu untuk sementara tinggal di apartemenku." Katanya lagi dengan nada datar deolah tidak peduli, aku yang kesal dengan perlakuannya hanya mendengus keras dan tidak berkomentar.

'Apa dia bilang? Tinggal di apartemennya karena saran Naruto? Dasar laki-laki labil dan tidak punya pendirian! Harusnya dia menolak saran Naruto jika tidak mau melakukannya, tidak usah menerima sarannya mentah-mentah seperti ini!' Makiku dalam hati, aku sudah sangat kesal dengannya hingga tanda sadar mengeluarkan suara mendengus keras yang sangat tidak mencerminkan wanita.

"Tidak usah mendengus seperti itu, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku melakukannya memang karena tidak ada pilihan lain." Katanya lagi dengan nada yang sama, datar dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaannya. Dan apa lagi yang dia maksud dengan tidak ada pilihan lain?

"Sudah sampai, kau bisa memakai kamar tamuku. Bajumu akan diantarkan oleh Naruto nanti malam." Sasuke beranjak keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kearah belakang kompleks apartemen.

"Ah, aku ada urusan. Kau bisa masuk duluan dan membersihkan dirimu di kamar tamu, pakai baju yang ada di sana." Sasuke berkata sambil menatapku tajam, kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ini kunci apartemen, kodenya adalah 12-12." Katanya datar sambil segera beranjak kearah taman, aku hanya bisa bengong dan menatapnya dengan mulut menganga lebar. Apa dia begitu percayanya padaku hingga menyerahkan kunci dan kode apartemennya pada orang asing? Oke, teknisnya sih aku mengenalnya, tapi tetap saja aku orang asing karena dia tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku mengembalikan ekspresi kagetku menjadi normal kemudian segera beranjak menuju apartemennya. Saat masuk aku mencoba mencari dimana kamar tamu, namun aku tidak yakin apakah kamar dihadapanku saat ini adalah kamar tamu.

Saat aku membukanya, aku melihat kamar dengan warna dominan biru langit dan hitam. Kamar ini terlihat sangat maskulin dengan rak buku di pojok ruangan dan dan deretan kamera serta beberapa foto menarik yang sepertinya hasil jepretan kamera itu. Aku melihat satu per satu koleksi foto yang ada disana, dan semuanya sangat menarik. Saat aku memfokuskan mataku pada kamera di atas meja, tanpa sadar aku meraihnya dan melihat kumpulan foto yang terdapat disana.

Yang pertama terlihat adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan pipi tembam dan lesung pipit yang sangat kentara, dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sehingga terlihat dua gigi depannya hilang. Kemudian foto selanjutnya adalah foto seorang gadis yang diambil dari luar ruangan, dia sedang asik membaca buku di sebuah kafe dengan kaca kafe yang menghalangi pandangan, di depannya terlihat secangkir kopi dan terlihat gadis itu sangat terfokus dengan bacaannya. Fokus foto ini adalah gadis itu dan ekspresi seriusnya, latar belakangnya terlihat buram sehingga terkesan sangat artistik.

Tak berapa lama aku terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan kamera yang berada ditanganku, aku baru teringat akan sesuatu. Aku kembali melihat foto itu dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi horror, wanita di foto itu adalah aku. Sepertinya foto itu diambil saat aku bersantai di sebuah kedai kopi dan membaca salah satu buku favoritku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku segera mengembalikan kamera itu ke tempatnya dan beranjak dari kamar maskulin itu, sepertinya itu adalah kamar Sasuke. Tak berapa lama setelah berlari panik tak tentu arah, aku menemukan kamar tamu yang dimaksud. Saat membuka lemari pakaian, kulihat beberapa pakaian wanita lengkap dengan aksesorisnya, aku mengerutkan dahi heran saat melihat isi lemari itu. Sasuke memiliki pakaian wanita di apartemennya? Apa dia memiliki kekasih? Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah karena para wartawan infotaiment pasti sudah membahasnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran melanturku.

Tak berapa lama aku sudah merasa segar dan bersih, mandi dengan air hangat memang sangat tepat untuk menjernihkan pikiranku yang sangat kacau ini. Aku melilitkan handuk di sekitar tubuhku dan menuju lemari untuk memilih pakaian yang akan kugunakan. Tak berapa lama aku mengenakan sebuah kaos bewarna hitam dengan ukuran yang terlalu besar dan celana pendek, pakaian ini adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat normal dan nyaman. Pakaian lainnya sebagian besar adalah mini dress dan blouse juga mini skirt, sedangkan aku sangat tidak suka pakaian itu dan hanya mengenakannya jika sangat terpaksa.

"Sakura?" terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari arah ruang tamu. Aku bergegas menuju kesana dan terkejut saat melihat Naruto berdiri disana dengan ekspresi aneh dan hampir membuatku tertawa, aku menghampirinya dan Naruto segera memelukku dengan erat sambil memutar tubuhku. Tanpa sengaja aku berteriak keras dan terdengar suara bedebam dari arah pintu, terlihat wajah panik Sasuke dan tanpa sadar aku terkikik pelan.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara panic Sasuke dan dia segera melesat menuju sampingku. Aku menggeliat berusaha melepaskan tubuhku dari dekapan Naruto dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san, hanya kaget dengan keberadaan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba." Kataku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat karena kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang ajaib itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pantry kemudian mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dan menyesapnya hingga habis dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian aku menoleh cepat –hingga rasanya kepalaku mau lepas- karena aku baru sadar dengan perkataan Sasuke. 'Sakura? Tanpa tambahan apapun? Sejak kapan?' pikirku lagi, aku berusaha tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh karena mungkin saja Sasuke mengatakannya secara tidak sadar.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku perlu detail keadaan Sakura yang kau dengar dari sensei tadi." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di sofa depan televisi, dia duduk sambil bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lukanya akan sembuh kurang lebih satu atau dua minggu, dia diberi obat yang harus diminum sehari tiga kali sampai habis dan harus kontrol untuk memeriksakan kesembuhan lukanya. Sakura dilarang menggunakan tangan kirinya selama seminggu." Kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dengan nada datar. Naruto mengangguk-angguk kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk tinggal disini selama beberapa hari kan Sakura?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke asrama?" kataku penasaran, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi karena lukaku sudah dijahit.

"Disana saat ini suasananya sedang tidak tepat, lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja untuk sementara biar aku yang akan mengurus semuanya." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah,

"Tapi Naruto, aku tidak mau merepotkan sia-" belum selesai aku memprotes, Naruto sudah mengangkat tangannya yang secara otomatis meredam protesku.

"Kau tidak merepotkan siapapun, Sakura-chan. Kami dengan senang hari akan membantumu, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat temanku ditimpa musibah." Aku diam sejenak mendengar pernyataan Naruto, yeah aku tahu dia hanya basa-basi dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak merepotkan siapapun. Sudah jelas aku sangat merepotkan mereka, terlebih lagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan tinggal disini, tapi hanya beberapa hari. Sisanya, aku akan kembali ke rumahku jika perlu." Kataku mencoba bernegosiasi, Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa istirahat Sakura-chan. Ini aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu, Ten-san yang mengemasnya untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah tas jinjing dengan kepadaku, namun sebelum aku menggapainya, dia menarik kembali tas itu kemudian beranjak dan membawanya kearah kamar tamu yang saat ini kupakai.

"Naruto, aku bis-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku –lagi-, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti sehingga aku menabrak punggungnya. Naruto segera berbalik ke arahku kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah melihatku secara seksama.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamar Sasuke kan?" aku menganga kaget mendengar mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ nya, tidak menyangka selera humornya terlalu berlebihan.

"Naruto, aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu. Aku bukan wanita yang suka memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain." Kataku sambil melotot tajam kearahnya. Naruto terkikik geli kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan, dan meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda ke arah kamar tamu.

"Aku akan meletakkan tas nya disini, kau istirahatlah. Tubuhmu perlu istirahat setelah semua yang kau alami hari ini, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan tumbang jika tidak segera tidur." Naruto terkiki geli sambil membuka kamar tamu dan meletakkan tas itu di atas tempat tidur. Aku hanya menggumamkan kata tidak jelas kemudian mendorongnya keluar dari kamar hingga menuju pintu depan.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur asal kau berhenti merecokiku, aku tidak bisa tidur jika terus mendengar ocehanmu itu." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memelukku, badanku terasa bergetar berkat tawanya yang hampir histeris itu.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu Sakura-chan. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Sasuke selama aku tidak ada, yah meskipun aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesalinya." Katanya lagi dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku mendengus sebal dan kembali mendorongnya hingga Naruto hampir terjatuh.

"Aku akan kembali lusa untuk menengokmu, besok beristirahatlah seharian. Akan kupastikan Sasuke melakukan pekerjaannya untuk mengurusmu." Katanya sambil berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa sempat aku memprotes perkataannya. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke, kemudian saat berbalik aku mendapati Sasuke menatapku tajam.

Aku merasa aneh saat melihat dia menatapku seperti itu, bukan tatapan tidak suka melainkan seperti tatapan gelap yang entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Aku balik menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku, namun dia tidak bergeming dan tetap menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan itu. Lama kelamaan aku merasa canggung hingga aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memainkan ujung kaosku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, tanda bahwa aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arahku, langkahnya pelan namun pasti. Aku tidak berani menatapnya dan terus melihat kearah lantai. Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke dagu ku kemudian mengangkat kepalaku hingga mataku menatap matanya.

"Sakura." Katanya lagi dengan nada pelan dan tatapan mata gelap, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat.

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku merinding mendengar suaranya dan merasakan hembusan nafasnya, aku bingung dengan reaksi tubuhku yang demikian karena selama ini aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya. Aku menatap matanya dan melihat pupilnya yang bewarna gelap terlihat semakin gelap, namun aku yang tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan ini dengan ragu-ragu mundur selangkah untuk menjauhkan diri darinya. Dan saat kulakukan itu, kurasakan sedikit rasa kehilangan yang terasa agak mengecewakan.

"Sasuke, apa y-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan bagian depan kaos ku ditarik hingga aku tersentak dan tubuhku merapat ke tubuh Sasuke. Muka kami sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat di depanku, tubuh kami tidak menyisakan jarak sedikitpun. Aku melihat ke matanya yang kemudian baru kali ini benar-benar melihat struktur muka Sasuke, garis rahang yang tegas dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan mata tajam. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah memanjang dengan tatapan tajam dan warna mata yang gelap menambah ketajaman fitur seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar aku menurunkan pandanganku dan mengarah ke bibirnya, bibir bewarna merah kehitaman yang sangat menggoda. Dan saat aku baru menyadari bagaimana penampilan seorang Sasuke, hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkannya.

Dangerous.

Sangat berbahaya dan menggoda.

"Sakura, kenapa kau memakai baju itu." katanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan gelap, seperti tidak tersentuh. Namun aku yang bingung dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga, hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata yang sangat bodoh dan spontan.

"Huh?"

TBC

Holaaa…. Ketemu lagi dengan saya si …. (you know who) hihihi sumpah baru kali ini update nih ff 2x dalam seminggu, biasanya berminggu2 baru update kekeke..

So how about this story? Bagaimana dengan cerita chapter ini? Dengan kalimat penutup yang pasti membuat speechless dan mencak2. :p Tolong reviews, like and follow ya :D bagi yang sudah berkenan memberikan review dan bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal2 saya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.. tanpa kalian saya ga bakalan lanjutin nulis cerita yang menyita waktu ini #plakk

Anyways, kalian semua adalah my precious readers. Please jangan berhenti baca ceritaku dan kita lihat ending seperti apa yang bakalan saya suguhkan kekekeke :D

With love, your favourite author,

-sloppy writers

**Nikechaan : suka ga sasu galau? Kekeke nih endingnya malah nambah galau lagi kan? xD**

**Karin : thanks Karin atas apresiasinya **** aku usahain update cepet ya, soalnya jga lgi sibuk bikin skripsi nih #hiks**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Master Mean – chapter 7 (Sakura)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sakura-**_

Setelah aku mengeluarkan jawaban yang sangat bodoh itu, Sasuke masih menatapku dengan pandangan gelapnya. Aku menelan ludah dan menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, namun sepertinya tenaganya terlalu besar.

Aku menghela nafas keras dan mengulurkan tanganku kemudian meletakkannya di depan dada Sasuke, mencoba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Namun usahaku malah memperparah keadaan karena bukan hanya Sasuke yang menjauh, namun aku juga ikut terseret ke arahnya karena Sasuke masih mencengkram bajuku. Akhirnya karena posisi kami yang tidak seimbang, kami berdua jatuh dan aku mencoba menutup mata bersiap merasakan rasa sakit. Namun yang kurasakan malah tangan Sasuke yang melepaskan bajuku dan melingkarkannya ke pinggulku hingga memelukku. Saat kami terjatuh terdengar bunyi 'duk' yang sangat keras namun aku tidak merasakan apapun.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku kaget melihat Sasuke yang terkapar di bawahku dengan mata tertutup. Terdengar suara erangan kesakitan tak lama kemudian, dan aku tahu persis suara itu berasal dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" kataku khawatir sambil membuka mataku dan menatap Sasuke yang sekarang berada di bawahku, tertindih oleh badanku. Aku segera beranjak dari atas Sasuke dan mencoba membantu mendudukkan Sasuke, namun belum sampai Sasuke bangun sepenuhnya, tanganku terasa nyeri dan aku mengaduh kesakitan. Aku tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di tanganku dan tetap membantu Sasuke, tak berapa lama Sasuke membuka matanya dan dia memandangku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke kepadaku, aku kaget karena sentakannya dan hanya memandangnya kesal. Apa sih mau dia? Aku ingin menjauhkan diri darinya karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat akibat cengkramannya pada bajuku, dan sekarang dia menyalahkanku karena ingin melepaskan diri? 'dasar laki-laki aneh' gerutuku pelan sambil beranjak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkramanmu." Kataku pelan dan melangkah mundur mencoba menjauh darinya. Sasuke berdiri perlahan dan agak terhuyung saat mencoba berdiri tegak, aku ingin menolongnya namun tidak ingin memperburuk suasana.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada tembok dan memeriksa keadaan kepalanya, sepertinya bakalan terdapat benjolan dI sana. Aku mengikuti Sasuke yang beranjak menuju sofa dan duduk di sampingnya, kemudian meraba kepalanya untuk mencari benjolan atau luka. Sasuke hanya diam dan mencoba memijat pelipisnya pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa saat tanganku sudah selesai memeriksa lukanya.

"Sasuke-san, apa kau merasa pusing? Sepertinya tidak ada luka di kepalamu, tapi untuk mengurangi benjolannya aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu. _Wait a minute. Please!_" aku segera beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil es batu dari kulkas dan mencari kain untuk membungkusnya. Setelah itu aku menyerahkan kompres es pada Sasuke, dia meletakkan kompres itu di belakang kepalanya sambil menutup mata dan mendesah pelan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-san, aku terlalu ceroboh hingga menyebabkanmu terluka seperti ini. Aku jadi merepotkan orang lain dan tidak berguna." Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit sejenak, kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menghadapku. Dia menatapku namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, akhirnya aku mendesah dan melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Lebih baik aku tinggal di rumahku saja agar tidak merepotkan lebih jauh lagi. Aku akan bereskan barang-barangku dan segera pergi." Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar, kemudian mendesah pelan mengingat kebodohanku hari ini. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan mengganti kaos yang ku kenakan dengan baju yang dibawa Naruto, kemudian meletakkan kaos itu ke dalam tasku.

Aku menenteng tasku dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu, terlihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan nafasnya yang teratur, mungkin dia tertidur. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk beristirahat setelah kejadian hari ini, aku pulang hanya dengan meninggalkan catatan yang ku tempel di pintu kulkasnya.

_**Sasuke-san, terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku hari ini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, oleh karena itu aku kembali ke rumah. Maaf aku tidak pamit, sepertinya kau tertidur karena kelelahan. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi aku di 081xxxxxx. –Sakura**_

_**PS : kaos yang kupakai akan ku bawa untuk dicuci, besok aku kembalikan dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi.**_

Aku berjalan menuju lobi dan mencari taxi, tak berapa lama aku berada di dalam taxi dan segera merogoh kantongku untuk mengambil handphone ku. Aku segera menekan tombol call saat menemukan nomer telepon Haru.

"Halo, Sakura-chan? Rupanya kau sudah merindukanku ya?" terdengar suara Haru di seberang sana, aku mendengus mendengar kalimatnya itu.

"Aku akan pulang untuk sementara waktu Haru-kun, segera singkirkan wanita-wanita liarmu itu kalau kau tidak ingin mereka ku usir." Terdengar suara tawa Haru di seberang sana, aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan suara tawanya.

"Ah, kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah membawa wanita kerumahmu, Sakura-chan. Tapi hari ini aku membawa teman-temanku untuk main, tadi kami mengadakan pesta barbekyu. Sepertinya satu orang akan menginap karena aku tidak tega membiarkannya tidur di hotel." Kata Haru panjang lebar, aku hanya mendesah pelan mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah berada di taxi, aku akan segera tiba disana." Kataku singkat kemudian menutup teleponku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dan memikirkan keadaan Sasuke yang sedang terluka. 'Bodoh, kenapa aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terluka begitu? Bagaimana jika dia pingsan? Bagaimana…' Aku menggeleng keras menghentikan pikiran melanturku, bagaimanapun aku yang sudah membuat kekacauan, aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya lagi. Mungkin lebih baik menghubungi Naruto nanti agar dia bisa menengoknya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Hm, sudah sampai." Aku turun dari taxi dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahku, tak lama terilhat Haru sedang menonton televisi saat aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan beranjak menuju kamarku, rasanya sangat lelah. Aku menoleh ke arah jam yang ada di mejaku dan terbelalak, waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.15 . Ternyata sudah selarut ini, pantas saja aku merasa mengantuk.

"Sakura-chan?" terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku san terdengar suara Haru memanggil namaku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu untuknya, dan terlihat wajah Haru dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haru-kun?' kataku malas sambil kembali membaringkan badanku yang terasa sangat lelah di atas tempat tidur. Haru mengikutiku kemudian duduk di sampingku, tangannya menyentuh keningku kemudian mengelus rambutku.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan temanku padamu, tapi sepertinya kondisimu kurang baik. Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Haru sambil mengerutkan keningnya, kebiasaannya jika berpikir terlalu keras. Aku memiringkan tubuhku hingga menghadapnya kemudian mendesah keras.

"Badanku terasa sakit dan moodku kacau, Haru-kun. Aku tidak keberatan berkenalan dengan temanmu, tapi sebaiknya besok saja kita lakukan. AKu hanya ingin tidur sekarang." Haru hanya diam mendengarkan pernyataanku kemudian elusan tangannya berhenti, dia meraih tanganku yang berbalut perban dan memandangku tajam.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu ini Sakura-chan? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau sedang terluka?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam dan mata yang menyipit, aku hanya terkikik geli melihat Haru yang tidak biasanya bisa serius seperti itu.

"Tanganku terluka karena memasak Haru-kun, bukan masalah besar. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengundurkan diri dari kontes memasak itu, aku sudah melewatkan satu kali pertandingan." Kataku pelan, aku memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang sangat ambigu, dia akan mengurusnya?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan impianmu? Kau akan menyerah, Sakura-chan?" Tanya aru lagi, sepertinya dia khawatir melihatku menyerah secepat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah secepat itu Haru-kun, lagipula kesempatan untuk mencapai impianku bisa dicapai dengan banyak cara. Aku akan mencoba cara yang lain setelah tanganku sembuh, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan yang lainnya." Kataku sedih, mengingat cita-cita okaasan yang ingin menjadi juru masak professional.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan pendapat orang lain mauapun kebahagiaan orang liain, Sakura-chan. Karena jika kau meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri, maka orang lain yang benar-benar peduli padamu pasti akan ikut bahagia." Katanya lagi dengan kedipan sebelah mata, aku terkikik geli melihat tingkah Haru yang bisa mencairkan suasana seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku akan mengenalkan temanku padamu besok. _Oyasuminasai_." Kata Haru sambil menutup pintu kamarku pelan.

Esoknya aku terbangun karena deringan teleponku, aku meraba-raba meja sebelah tempat tidurku dan mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi." Kataku dengan suara serak dan setengah mengantuk, diseberang sana tidak ada jawaban dan hanya terdengar suara lalu lalang kendaraan. Aku mengerutkan kening kemudian melihat caller ID yang tertera disana, ternyata nomer yang tidak terdaftar di _phonebook_ ku.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara yang sudah mendingan, tak berapa lama terdengar suara berdehem pelan.

"Sakura?" Tanya suara diseberang sana, aku hanya mengguman menjawab pertanyaan si penelepon. Kemudian aku melirik jam di mejaku dan terbelalak kaget melihatnya, ternyata sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. 'Pantas saja aku masih merasa mengantuk' pikirku masam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" kata suara di seberang telepon. Aku mengerutkan kening karena bingung mendengarnya, 'memangnya aku menjanjikan untuk membangunkan siapa?'. Kemudian terdengar suara desahan frustasi dari ujung telepon, aku hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur, memikirkan apa maksud perkataan si penelepon.

"Maksudku bukan itu, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat akan pulang?" kata suara itu lagi, kemudian setelah beberapa detik aku baru mengerti maksud perkataan si penelepon itu.

"Sasuke-san?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, apa aku masih bermimpi? Untuk apa Sasuke meneleponku pagi-pagi begini? Sasuke tidak menjawab dan aku juga ikut terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku takut mengganggumu. Makanya aku meninggalkan pesan di kulkasmu." Kataku pelan. Terdengar suara gemerisik di ujung sana, tak berapa lama makian Sasuke pun ikut terdengar.

"Sasuke-san?" kataku khawatir, 'kenapa dia sampai memaki seperti itu? Apa dia terjatuh? Atau kepalanya terasa sakit? ' aku menggelengkan kepala mencoba kembali memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk menangkap suara dari ujung telepon.

"Aku tidak tau kau meninggalkan _post it_ disana." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam kemudian terdengar gerutuan pelan, 'tau begitu aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku meminta nomornya dari Naruto'. Aku hanya terkikik pelan mendengar gerutuan Sasuke, dia pasti tidak sadar jika aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak, makanya aku hanya meninggalkan pesan disana." Kataku dengan nada meminta maaf, aku mendengar dengusan keras Sasuke kemudian dia menggumam tidak jelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Naruto kalau kau sudah tidak ingin tinggal dirumahku lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat dia mengganggu hidupku lagi, tadi dia hanya mengira kau pulang untuk sementara." Gerutu Sasuke lagi, aku mencoba menahan tawa mendengar gerutuannya. Belum pernah aku tau sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini, dia terlihat sangat fresh dan kekanakan.

"Bye." Katanya singkat lalu terdengar nada 'tut' dari speaker telepon. Aku meletakkan handphoneku kemudian menuju kamar mandi, tak berapa lama aku keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar dan nyaman. Aku mengenakan baju santaiku, blouse dengan celana jeans dan flat shoes. Kemudian aku mengambil baju yang kupinjam dari Sasuke dan meletakkannya di keranjang cuci. Saat menuju dapur, aku melihat Haru sedang menonton TV dengan seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Rambutnya bewarna merah dengan potongan pendek, sangat menarik perhatian.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Kataku pendek sambil mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dan adonan untuk membuat pancake, sudah lama aku tidak membuatnya. Aku mendengar balasan dari Haru dan gumaman pelan dari temannya, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dapur.

"Sakura-chan, kau membuatkan makanan favorit ku kan?" kata Haru sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya, aku tertawa pelan dan mengangguk sambil mengaduk adonan pancake yang sudah siap.

"Oh, perkenalkan dia adalah temanku dulu saat di kampus. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah mantan dosenku, namanya Sabaku Gaara." Kata Haru sambil mengunyah apel yang ada di meja makan, aku menoleh ke arah teman Haru dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Halo, aku Sakura. Aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga Haru yang sangat liar itu, Sabaku-san." Kataku sambil terkikik pelan. Aku memanaskan wajan anti lengket dan mulai memasak pancake favoritku.

"Halo Sakura-san, senang berkenalan denganmu. Just call me Gaara, _please_." Terdengar suara maskulin yang sangat berat dari belakangku, aku kaget kemudian segera memutar tubuhku dan mendapati Gaara sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil memandang adonan pancake dengan wajah tertarik. Aku menatap teman Haru itu dan mendapatinya sangat tampan, sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang terkesan gelap, Gaara terlihat seperti lelaki tegas dan penuh tanggung jawab yang bisa diandalkan.

"Ah, bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengan bocah nakal itu Gaara-san? Apa dia membuat keributan dikelasmu?" kataku sambil mengambil piring dan meletakkan beberapa pancake yang sudah jadi, kemudian memberikannya ke hadapan Haru yang sepertinya sangat kelaparan.

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Dia adalah salah satu murid berbakat dan pemecah ketegangan, aku menjadikannya asistenku untuk beberapa bulan pada saat itu. Lagipula, umur kita tidak jauh beda." Kata Gaara santai sambil mengambil piring dari tanganku dan membawanya ke arah meja makan, benar-benar seorang gentleman.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku kurang sopan, memangnya berapa umurmu, Gaara-san?" tanyaku penasaran, sepertinya umur Gaara memang masih muda tapi dia sudah bisa menjadi dosen, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

"Umurku 32 tahun." Katanya sambil memakan pancake nya setelah Haru menghabiskan bagiannya, aku segera ke meja makan dan memakan bagianku juga. Ah berarti dia menjadi dosen Haru saat dia berumur 27 tahun? Wow, sepertinya dia sangat pintar hingga menjadi dosen semuda itu.

"Kudengar kau menjadi peserta acara memasak, Sakura-san?" kata Gaara sambil membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring setelah selesai memakan pancake-nya kemudian mencuci piringnya, aku hanya mengangguk sambil menelan kunyahan pancake ku. Gaara kembali duduk di depanku setelah selesai mecuci, dia menyesap kopinya sambil melihatku.

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya? Bukannya seharusnya hari ini ada jadwal syuting?" Aku hanya diam sambil menatap piringku, bingung harus menjawab apa pada orang di depanku ini. 'Tapi, dia tau darimana jadwal syuting acara itu?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Err, sesuatu terjadi dan tanganku tidak bisa digunakan untuk memasak, jadi aku keluar dari kompetisi." Kataku sambil nyengir lebar, aku sudah mulai bisa mengikhlaskan kompetisi ini berkat dukungan dari Haru dan Naruto, juga karena kata-kata Sasuke yang sudah menyadarkanku.

"Ah, itu sebabnya tanganmu terbalut perban?" katanya sambil tersenyum, aku hanya mengangguk dan menyendokkan potongan pancake terakhir terakhir. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi nyaring dari saku celanaku, aku merogoh saku ku dan mengeluarkannya.

"Halo, Naruto-kun?" kataku pelan begitu melihat siapa yang menelepon. Naruto tertawa begitu mendengar suaraku, sepertinya dia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Hai Sakura-chan, kenapa suaramu berbisik begitu? Kau sedang bersama kekasihmu ya?" katanya dengan nada mengejek, aku mendengus keras dan menggerutu pelan. Dia sudah merusak pagiku yang tenang dengan gurauan dan mood nya yang selalu aneh itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bicara, ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?" Kataku lagi sambil mengangkat kepalaku, namun aku bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Gaara yang diarahkan padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening karena bingung dengan tatapannya, 'memangnya ada apa dengannya?'

"Aku baru saja diberi tahu kalau kau kabur dari rumah Sasuke kemarin, Sakura-chan? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak tahan ya berdua saja dengannya?" terdengar suara tawa pelan Naruto diujung sana, aku hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Sangat suka menggoda dan berubah-ubah mood, selalu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang baru.

"Naruto! Sudahlah, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu lagi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepokan Sasuke lebih banyak lagi." Kataku pelan dengan nada menyesal di akhir kalimat, Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian mendesah keras.

"Oh, aku ingin berhenti dari Chef Master. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi dengan mengurus agar aku tetap bisa berada di kompetisi, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku." Aku tersenyum membayang pengorbanan yang Naruto lakukan agar aku bisa terus bisa mengikuti kompetisi, pasti dia sangat kerepotan.

"Sakura-san?" terdengar suara Gaara dari sebrang meja, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihatnya mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, dia tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahku sambil terus mengulurkan tangannya.

"BIsa aku pinjam teleponnya? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto." Katanya dengan nada yang sopan, aku kaget mendengar permintaannya. 'Kenapa dia meminta teleponku? Apa dia mengenal Naruto?' aku mengulurkan teleponku padanya setelah mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ada yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto? Ini aku Gaara." Aku tidak mendengar sisa percakapannya karena Gaara berjalan menjauh dari meja makan, tak berapa lama dia kembali dan mengulurkan handphone ku kepadaku.

"Kau mengenal Naruto, Gaara-san?" dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju kamar tamu. Tak berapa lama dia menghampiriku sambil membawa kunci mobil dan sudah berganti baju.

"Aku akan menemui Naruto, Sakura-san. Kau mau ikut denganku?" katanya sambil mengenakan jaketnya kemudian mulai mengenakan sepatu. Aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatapnya bingung, kenapa Gaara sangat membingungkan? Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?

TBC

Holaa amigos… eh tomodachi-san kekeke ketemu lagi sama karakter favorit kita! Kali ini ada karakter baru nih, pangeran gentleman kita, Gaara.. kekekeke so gimana dengan chapter ini? Ditunggu feedback nya ya :D berilah harapan pada penulis ini agar semangat menulis lanjutan ff ini dengan cara memberi kritik atau saran padaku… hhihihi #ngarep…

_**tolong dong review menurut kalian adegan mana yang paling seru? Trus kalian pengen ada adegan apa di ff ini nantinya? Kasih saran ya :D ditungguuu…..**_

Jadi jadi… terimakasih buat reader yang sejauh ini sudah memberikan support nya, aku gak bakalan bisa tanpa kalian. Love you all :*

**Syiifa : thanks syiifa-chan ;) menurut kamu bagian mana yang paling seru? Hihihi sasu kan emang gitu, suka galau sekarang xD**

**Karin : thanks thanks, pasti aku lanjutin kok :D**

**Nikechaann : baru kali ini kan liat sasu galau hihi masalah kaos lanjut nanti ya, sasu masih bingung nih kenapa dia bisa marah #lho? #plakk**

**Nana : hubungannya adalah tegak lurus atau bersebrangan? #lho? Kekeke #plakk kita lihat aja gimana ceritanya kalo sasu jadian sma sasu xD**

**Hanazono_yuri : **** thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Master Mean – chapter 8 (Sasuke)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sasuke-**_

Aku menutup telepon dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilku, menuju café tempatku biasa mencari ketenangan. Aku mendapat pesan daru Naruto bahwa dia menerima telepon dari temannya yang bernama Gaara dan dia ingin aku menemaninya untuk menemui teman lamanya itu. Aku menggerutu pelan mendengar permintaan Naruto, kenapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan hidupku tenang selama sehari saja?

"Hai, Sasuke." Sapa Naruto ceria begitu melihatku memasuki café. Aku beranjak ke arahnya dan duduk berlawanan arah, kemudian memesan kopiku kepada pelayan yang datang menghapiriku. Naruto memandangku sejenak dengan ekspresi berpikir keras, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Sakura?" kata Naruto dengan wajah cerah, sangat tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan ku berikan. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menyesap kopi yang baru saja disajikan, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Kau lambat sekali jika berhubungan dengan masalah perasaan." Katanya menggerutu pelan, namun aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" aku memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya, dia melihatku dengan ekspresi kesal kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Oh, it's that obvious_, Sasuke. Orang buta pun bisa melihatnya, _literally_." Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Naruto, memangnya apa yang terlihat olehnya? Naruto mendesah frustasi kemudian menatapku tajam dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau tertarik pada Sakura. Kau tidak pernah peduli kepada orang lain seperti pada kau peduli pada Sakura, Sasuke. Kau berubah karena dia, sudah jelas kau pasti merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Naruto, apa itu benar? Apa aku melihatnya seperti itu, karena aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh, aku tahu arti dari tatapan itu. _You are obviously like her, man_. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu focus pada hal lain." Katanya sambil mengendikkan bahu, aku memikirkan perkataan Naruto dan akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan.

Mungkin aku memang sedikit tertarik padanya.

Dia tidak seperti perempuan yang lain. Tidak menunjukkan raut tertarik karena tampilanku, tidak pernah gentar pada pendiriannya, sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapanku yang sangat mengintimidasi banyak orang, dan dia sangat tidak peduli dengan kepopuleranku. Aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri jika bersamanya.

_Oh no, why am I talking like a girl?_ Confessing my feeling and everything else. Otakku jelas-jelas kacau berkat perkataan Naruto.

Aku membuka mulutku ingin berbicara sesuatu, namun menutupnya lagi karena tidak merasa yakin dengan apa yang akan kukatakan. Tak berapa lama terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Naruto dan kami memandang pasangan yang baru memasuki café, scratch that. _They are not couple_, say my messing brain. Ok it's positive, I am getting crazy because I am now talking with my inner voice. _Just great!_

"Hai Naruto." Kata seseorang berambut merah dengan pakaian casual dan tangan melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Mataku menyipit melihatnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan beranjak dari sana, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak dengan banyaknya pikiran yang melintas dikepalaku.

"Sasukeee.." aku mendengar suara Sakura memanggilku, aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa berbalik ke arahnya. Aku mendengar nafas Sakura yang pendek-pendek karena berlari mengejarku, kemudian merasakan tangannya menarik tanganku yang mengepal di sampingku. Aku mengikuti kemana arah Sakura menarik tanganku, kami berjalan bersisian dengan langkah pelan. Hal yang tepat untuk mengurangi amarahku, karena badanku seperti kaku karena amarah yang entah datang dari mana.

Aku bersandar di depan pohon palem dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, kami ada di sebuah taman kecil. Aku melihat Sakura berjongkok di depanku sambil menarik nafas dalam, sepertinya nafasnya belum kembali normal setelah berlari tadi, pikirku, sangat terhibur dengan fakta itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba beranjak pergi? Padahal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Katanya dengan suara pelan dan nafas yang hampir normal. Aku terdiam hingga nafasnya kembali normal dan dia berdiri di hadapanku sambil meletakkan tangannya di kedua pingganggnya, menanti jawaban. Aku terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara seperti terkejut kemudian matanya menyiratkan suatu emosi yang tidak tertebak.

"Hmm." Aku hanya menggumam sambil mendendikkan bahu, kemudian memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana. Sakura mendesah keras sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian menatapku tajam dan mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya ke arahku.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Mister. Aku tau kemarin luka di kepalamu belum sembuh, dan aku tidak tahu apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kepalamu karena aku yakin jika kau sekarang hilang ingatan aku akan menendang bokongmu karena kau sangat keras kepala untuk memeriksakan kepalamu ke dokter. Meskipun aku tahu aku…" aku tidak mendengar sisa perkataannya karena suaranya terlalu pelan, tetapi aku memandangnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Aku baru tahu dia memiliki kepribadian yang seperti ini,

"_Hey, you are rambling_, Sakura." Kataku dengan ekpresi terhibur, dia segera sadar kemudian menatapku tajam dan menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan ekspresi kesal, _like five years old_, pikirku terhibur.

"Oke. Jadi apa yang membuatmu membawaku kemari." Kataku kembali menunjukkan ekpresi datarku, Sakura menatapku tajam dan sepertinya berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah tas kertas berukuran sedang dengan berat yang sangat mencurigakan, ringan dan sepertinya isi tas ini bukan benda keras. Aku menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya padanya, kemudian dia menunduk dan menggerutu, lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kaus mu karena sobek, _thanks to you_, jadi aku membelikan yang baru. Ku harap kau mau menerimanya, karena sepertinya kaus itu sangat penting bagimu hingga kau mencengkramku seperti itu." Katanya dengan nada sarkatis dan tatapan tajam, sepertinya sangat kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Aku mendesah pelan dan menatapnya sebentar, aku tahu kejadian kemarin sangat kelewat batas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, karena tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat marah karena dia memakai kaus yang sangat sentimental untukku. Dan tanpa berpikir aku mencengkramnya dengan erat dan malah membuatnya takut.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin, aku lepas kendali." Kataku singkat, mencoba meminta maaf yang tidak terdengar seperti permintaan maaf. Not my fault, I never ask someone to forgive me in my entire life.

"_Apology accepted_." Katanya dengan wajah yang agak syok, kemungkinan besar kaget dengan permintaan maafku yang sangat tidak terduga. Aku memaki pelan karena sepertinya perkataan Naruto _very make sense_,

_**I am changing**_.

"_So, want to hangout with me_?" katanya dengan senyum kecil, aku sangat terkejut melihat perubahan moodnya. Sakura yang aku tau tidak seperti ini, she is vey sarcastic, brave, bold and don't give a shit about other people. _Oh, very like me_, kataku tanpa sengaja menyuarakannya keras-keras.

"What?" katanya dengan tatapan bingung dan melihat sekitar, seperti mencari orang lain yang sedang berbicara denganku. Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti langkahnya, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti melangkah dan memandangku.

"_You haven't answer my question_." Katanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menggeleng keras kemudian menggumam, "_Then it is a yes_."

Aku mengikuti Sakura melangkah menuju supermarket, oke? So, ini yang dia maksud dengan _hangout_? Aku merasa sangat bingung namun hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura menyusuri rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam sayuran segar sambil mendorong _trolley_.

"What do you want to eat?" katanya tiba-tiba setelah menghentikan langkahnya, aku menatapnya tidak mengerti kemudian dia menggeleng sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"_We are going to cook, duh_!" katanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan, gitu aja gak paham? Yah kira-kira seperti itu. Aku memandangnya ragu dan berpikir ini bukan ide bagus, jika kami memasak lagi aku tidak tahu kejadian apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

"_No, we are not going to cook_." Kataku pendek dan tegas, dan jelas sekali dia tidak suka dengan nada bicaraku. Dia menyipitkan matanya padaku tanda marah kemudian mendesah keras, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menutup matanya seperti menahan amarah.

"_Then what you want_?" katanya lagi dengan nada setengah menggeram, aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarku yang biasa saat dia membuka matanya. Aku diam sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"_No, we are not going to cook. I am going to cook_."

To be continued

Just kidding guys, hahahaha.. don't hate me please ;)

Aku mendengar Sakura menggerutu sepanjang aktivitas belanja, dan rasanya diriku agak terhibur dengan sikapnya yang sangat tidak terduga itu. Kami selesai belanja dan menuju pelataran parkir untuk pergi ke rumahnya mengendarai mobilku. Kami sepakat bahwa kami akan memasak di dapurnya, karena dia ingin melihatku memasak di area yang tidak familiar hingga membuatku nervous saat memasak. _Like that gonna happen, you wish!_

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di depan rumahnya, Sakura mengeluarkan belanjaan dari mobilku. Aku segera merebut tas keresek yang dibawanya dan mengisyaratkan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia beranjak menuju rumahnya kemudian membuka pintu dan berteriak. "_Haru, where are you_?"

Aku merasa sangat terkejut dengan sikapnya, jadi dia berinteraksi seperti ini dengan orang terdekatnya. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini kulihat dan kuamati. Sakura masuk kedalam tanpa melihat ke arahku, namun aku merasa canggung dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan barang belanjaan karena merasa tidak diundang untuk masuk. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku, kami melewati ruang tamu dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan TV menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan ganti baju dulu dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman." Katanya sambil berlari ke arah tangga yang terletak di sebelah dapur kemudian tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan Sakura.

"Haru, kenapa kamarku berantakan lagi?" katanya dengan nada marah, dan laki-laki yang sedang menonton TV itu pun segera beranjak menuju ke arah Sakura berada dan menoleh sekilas ke arahku saat akan menaiki tangga. Aku menatapnya datar kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di dapur, sepertinya aku menyukai interior dapur ini. Suasananya nyaman dengan model _kitchen-bar_, jadi masakan yang baru dimasak bisa langsung dimakan saat itu juga. Hmm…

Aku mulai mengeluarkan semua barang yang kami beli, kemudian menggulung lengan kemejaku dan mencuci sayur dan buah. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara handphone ku berdering, aku mengeringkan tanganku dengan _kitchen towel_ kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"_Sasuke, where are you_?" kata Naruto dengan nada panik, tanpa sempat mengatakan "halo" padanya. Aku menggeleng pelan, tahu bahwa dia pasti panic karena tiba-tiba kami berlari keluar kafe kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"_I am fine, Naruto. I am with Sakura now._" Aku memotong buah yang sudah bersih dan meletakkannya pada bowel kemudian mengambil panci dan mulai merebus air.

"Oh, fiuh." Kata Naruto dengan nada lega. "_Keep her there_, karena sepertinya temanku ini juga suka pada Sakura." Aku menghentikan aktivitasku mengeluarkan daging, terpaku di tempat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian terdengar nada "tut" tanda sambungan terputus, dan aku mendesah keras sambil mengangkat kepalaku, kemudian mendapati Sakura berdiri di depanku dengan ekspresi muram.

"Apa yang Naruto katakan?" Katanya dengan nada pelan dan tenang, seperti riak air yang tenang sebelum terjadi tsunami. Aku hanya diam dan meneruskan pekerjaanku, memberi bumbu daging yang sudah diiris kotak-kotak dengan merica dan garam, kemudian menyisihkannya. Sakura mendesah kemudian berjalan kearahku, mengiris sayuran dan merebusnya kedalam air yang sudah mendidih.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi." Kata Sakura saat dia akan mengambil wajan anti lengket. Aku menghentikan tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi sebrang sana, dia menatapku tajam namun menuruti perintahku. Aku menyiapkan minyak yang sudah panas di atas wajan kemudian memasukkan daging dan beberapa bumbu ke dalamnya, memasaknya hingga merah dan menambahkan wine sambil memainkan wajannya, hingga keluar api dari sana. Sakura terkejut hingga berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan bergegas ke arahku.

"_Are you ok_? Kenapa kamu melakukan trik itu disini? Dapurku sangat sempit jadi sangat berbahaya melakukannya." Katanya setengah berteriak, aku memandangnya dalam diam kemudian mencoba tersenyum karena tersentuh dengan perhatiannya, namun yang terlihat hanya ujung bibirku yang terangkat sedikit hingga terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Wajahmu sangat menyeramkan saat mencoba tersenyum begitu." Katanya sambil meringis kecil, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan meletakkan masakan yang sudah jadi ke piring saji, meletakkan sayuran yang sudah Sakura rebus sambil menuangkan saus yang tadi ku buat. Sakura meletakkan semuanya ke meja makan dan aku menyelesaikan salad buah yang setengah jadi, kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

"_So_, apa nama masakan ini? Aku baru sekali ini melihatnya." Katanya dengan nada antusias, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memakan saladku, kebiasaan yang sangat sulit dihilangkan.

"_Wow, so you eat dessert first now? And you don't know your cooking either_?" katanya dengan nada setengah menyindir, aku meneruskan memakan saladku kemudian mengusap mulutku dengan tissue.

"_First, I don't like talking while eating. Second, I don't have name because this is spontaneous cooking. Third, that is my habit you are talking about_." Kataku sambil memandangnya tajam, tidak suka dengan caranya mengkritik sesuatu tentangku.

"_Huh? Why are you angry at me? I just ask you question_, _nicely_." Katanya sambil menekankan kata terakhir dengan jelas. "Dan satu lagi, itu penjelasan terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar darimu." Katanya sambil terkikik pelan, aku terpaku ditempatku mendengar suaranya. Apa aku selalu berbicara sependek itu?

"_Yes_." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba, membuatku terlonjak karena terkejut. Apa aku menyuarakan pikiranku keras-keras? Sakura tiba-tiba mengangguk, berarti dia mendengar gerutuanku. _Great, way to embarrassing your self in front of this girl! _Teriak suara di dalam kepalaku. _Oh, shut up_. Kataku menggerutu pelan. Sakura terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Did you just tell me to shut up_?" katanya dengan mata berkilat marah, aku diam dan melihat ekspresi membunuhnya. Uh oh.

"_No, I just talking to my self_." Kataku pelan, tidak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini. She is angry, hm no, she is livid, pikirku. _And that is because you tell her to shut up! _Kata suara dalam kepalaku, lagi. Oh not this again! Aku sudah lelah dengan suara di dalam kepalaku ini.

"Okaaayyyy…" katanya dengan nada yang diseret, menandakan bahwa dia masih ragu namun membiarku lepas.

"Jadi, kau kenal dengan teman Naruto tadi?" tanyaku padanya sambil mencuci piring mencoba mengalihkannya dari kemarahannya, Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya kenal dia tadi pagi. Dia teman Haru dan menginap disini tadi malam, namun tadi pagi saat Naruto meneleponku tiba-tiba dia merebut handphone ku dan berbicara dengannya. And voila, dia mengajakku bertemu Naruto dan kau tau sisanya." Katanya sambil mengeringkan tangan dan berbalik menghadapku dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan alis terangkat.

"_So, we are in good term now? What's with you and your questions, Prince_?" aku mengangkat alisku mendengar dia memanggilku dengan julukanku yang sudah ku sandang beberapa tahun ini, _Cooking Prince_, dan aku sangat terganggu dengan sebutan itu karena sangat tidak, you know, _manly_.

"_Whatever_." Kataku sambil mendengus keras, dia tertawa kecil karena melihatku mengerutkan kening saat mendengarnya memanggilku _Prince._ Aku baru tersadar dengan apa yang dia katakan tentang teman Naruto tadi.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang dia menginap disini?" kataku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sakura membiarkan seorang lelaki tidak dikenal menginap dirumahnya?

"Dari sekian banyak pembicaraan kita, yang kau tangkap hanya dia menginap dirumahku?" kata Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku hanya menatapnya tajam dan dia menggerutu pelan. "_Way to ruin the mood_."

"Yeah, karena dia teman Haru dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Lagipula aku tidak berdua saja dengannya, masih ada Haru di rumah ini." Dia memandangku sebentar sambil mengendikkan bahu, bersikap seperti ini adalah hal yang normal.

Kami duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun selama sepuluh menit penuh, aku merasa keheningan ini sangat _awkward._ Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk mencairkan suasana, aku mengeluarkan handphone ku dan menelepon Naruto.

"Naruto, dimana kau sekarang?" kataku sebelum dia sempat mengatakan halo. Naruto tertawa sebentar kemudian terkikik saat tawanya mereda.

"_What? You have an awkward situation with her?"_ katanya sok tau. Dan aku masih merasa terheran-heran dengan kemampuan Naruto untuk mengobservasi tindakan dan pikiran orang lain, dia seperti cenayang.

"_Whatever, just tell me where are you_?" kataku mulai kesal, karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan mulai tertawa lagi.

"_I am at my apartement_. Aku tahu cara menghilangkan kecanggungan kalian." Katanya dengan nada menggoda dan _evil_, aku tidak percaya padanya saat ini.

"_What_?" gerutuku pelan dan dia berdehem, tak berapa lama aku mendengar dia mengatakan kalimat yang sangat, entahlah aku tidak bisa mendeksripsikan bagaimana kalimat itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. _Way to make it more awkward_.

"_You just need to kiss her_." Katanya singkat sambil menutup telepon secara sepihak. Dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan aku katakan pada Sakura setelah ini.

TBC

Huaahhh susahnya bikin Sasuke POV, sampe berjam-jam dan keluar keringat dingin #heaa,,, tapi syukurlah sudah selesai semua penderitaanku.. kekekeke so selanjutnya kalian mau siapa? Sakura POV or Sasuke POV? Author ngasih kalian kesempatan nih POV mana yang mau kalian liat untuk adegan selanjutnya,, huhuhu,, apa kalian ingin tahu lebih dalam isi hati Sasuke #hueee atau pengen tau reaksi Sakura karena perubahan hati Sasuke #uhhhh

So jangan lupa review, favourite dan follow ya minna-san :D silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg kalian buat cerita ini di kotak di bawah ini :D kekekeke…

dan please please kalo bisa minta tolong promosi kan cerita ini ke teman atau kenalan kalian, biar readernya jadi banyak :D Sekarang reader mencapai 3,569 views. Aku akan update lebih cepat kalo bisa mencapai 4000 viewers x.x

Jangan lupa stay tune ya update an selanjutnya.. Dan sepertinya bakalan agak lama karena skripsi saya sudah mau deadline #huaa T.T minta bantu doakan bisa selesai pas tepat waktu ya :D

Terimakasih buat semua reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat membaca dank omen cerita abal-abalku ini, perhatian kalian membuat hatiku meleleh #byuuu

See you next time ya :D, Salam hangat, Sloppy writer.

**Syiifa : Tuh tuh udah ada adegan Sasu masak, yah meskipun dikit dan gak signifikan sih, abis susah sih menggambarkannya dalam kata-kata #lho**

**Nikechaaan : Gaara? Hmm masih menjadi misteri kekeke XD dia Cuma tokoh yang mengombang-ambing perasaan hatiku #plak #ditamparsasuke ._.v**

**Hanazono, Sati, YOktf : Thanks buat supportnya ^^ doakan sasuke gak galau lagi ya biar ceritanya cepat kelar xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Master Mean – chapter 9 (Sasuke)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sasuke-**_

Aku memandang handphone di tanganku dengan tatapan frustasi. Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi? _Kiss her? Is he crazy?_ Dalam keadaan apapun, sangat tidak mungkin untukku untuk menciumnya. Lagipula, akan sangat terasa memalukan jika Sakura mendorongku menjauh atau mungkin menamparku.

Tunggu dulu, apakah aku sudah gila? kenapa aku malah berpikiran untuk mempertimbanbangkan perkataan Naruto? Aku pasti sudah tertular penyakit anehnya.

"Sasuke?" terdengar suara Sakura memanggilku, membuyarkan lamunan dan pikiran konyolku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya semula, kedua tangannya di pinggang dan matanya menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hm.." gumamku tak jelas. Aku masih shock memikirkan kondisi mentalku saat ini, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpikiran tidak rasional.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Daritadi aku memanggilmu tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarku." Katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telephone berbunyi, dan aku yakin itu milik Sakura. Dia melihat layar handphone nya sebentar kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

"Halo" kata Sakura pelan dengan nada tidak yakin. Sakura segera beranjak menjauh dariku dan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Aku segera membereskan barangku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, karena sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" kata Sakura mengagetkanku, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat jam tangan di lenganku. Hm rupanya waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, aku tidak mengira sudah jam segini. Aku mengambil kunci mobil di meja dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, mengacungkan benda itu di depannya sambil mencoba tersenyum, yang tentu saja berakhir menyeringai.

"Ahh…. Ehmm, bisakah kau disini sebentar lagi? Karena sebentar lagi Gaara-san akan kemari untuk mengambil barang-barangnya sebelum pulang, aku merasa sangat canggung jika hanya berdua dengannya." Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda bingung, Sakura merasa canggung dengan lelaki itu? Aku kira hubungan mereka sudah dekat.

"Kau yakin ingin menahanku lebih lama lagi disini?" kataku dengan seringaian licik. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sambil terus memperlihatkan seringaianku, dan Sskura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya.

"Ah, kau sengaja ingin menghindari pertanyaanku ya?" katanya sambil mendengus pelan dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya diam melihat reaksinya, rupanya perlakuanku kepada cewek lain tidak mempan kepadanya. Dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahuku kemudian beranjak keluar rumahnya, aku sudah tidak tahan berada di sini karena semakin lama aku berada disini, perasaanku terasa semakin aneh.

"Huh? Kau tidak mau menemaniku menemuinya ya?" kata Sakura dengan suara pelan, entahlah, kelihatannya seperti nada kecewa. Aku hanya diam dan menarik tangannya kemudian menuntunnya ke arah taman belakang. Saat melihat tanaman disana, aku jadi teringat koleksi bunga okaasan di belakang rumah. Ku ambil alat untuk menyiram tanaman yang tergeletak ditanah dan mulai menyiram tanaman di belakang rumahnya. Tak berapa lama, air yang keluar dari sana mengecil hingga berhenti. Aku melihat ke arah sekitar untuk mencari apa penyebab air nya tidak keluar, dan menemukan bahwa Sakura menginjak selangnya.

"Huaahh.." teriak Sakura kaget saat aku mengarahkan alat penyiram tanaman padanya, selang yang tadi dia injak sudah kembali seperti semula dan air yang ada segera menyembur keluar ke arahnya. Aku terus mengarahkan air ke arah Sakura hingga dia berlari dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian menuju ke arahku dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

"_What_.." belum selesai aku berbicara, aku merasa butiran air mengarah ke arahku dan membasahi tubuhku. Sakura berlari ke arahku sambil terus mengarahkan air yang keluar kepadaku, aku mencoba menghalangi air yang mengarah ke muka ku dengan tanganku namun nyatanya tidak berhasil.

"Sakura…" teriakku marah dan tanpa sengaja menarik dengan kasar alat yang dia pegang. Dan tentu saja Sakura yang kaget tidak melepaskan alatnya hingga dia tertarik menuju arahku dan menabrak tubuhku, kemudian dia menindihku di atas tanah. Aku membuka mataku yang refleks terpejam kemudian membantu Sakura yang masih terkikik geli untuk berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Sakura berhenti dan aku merasakan ada sepasang mata yang menatapku intens. Saat aku berbalik badan dan melihat ke arahnya, aku menemukan Sakura memandangku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga. Karena merasa tidak mengerti dengan tindakannya, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memungut alat penyiram tanaman dan menghentikan aliran airnya.

"Shit!" teriakku pelan dan merasa agak tidak nyaman. Ternyata pakaian dan tubuhku basah kuyup hingga kulitku terlihat jelas dibalik pakaian basahku yang menempel ketat pada tubuhku. Aku melepas kemeja warna putihku kemudian menggosokkan nya ke tubuhku untuk menghilangkan butiran air disana. Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan kecil Sakura, dia dengan kalut menutup pandangan matanya ke tubuhku dengan tangannya.

"Sakura?" panggilku dengan nada terhibur sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mencoba menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi matanya. Namun aku lihat kedua matanya tertutup rapat, tangannya mencengkram tanganku yang memegang telapak tangannya. Aku terkikik kecil melihatnya seperti ini, siapa sangka seseorang yang sangat garang seperti dia bisa merasakan yang namanya "blushing" dan "gugup".

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melepas bajumu?" katanya tetap dengan mata terpejam, tangannya berontak di genggamanku, sepertinya dia masih ingin menutup mukanya lagi. Aku tertawa kecil sambil melepas tangannya dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di pipinya, kemudian mendekatkan muka ku dengannya.

"Buka matamu." Kataku dengan nada pelan dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar, aku bisa merasakannya karena tanganku yang berada di pipinya terasa semakin hangat karena dia tersipu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya semakin rapat, hingga terbentuk garis kerutan pada wajahnya. Aku mengelus pipinya dan membisikkan kata yang sama sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa. Saat Sakura membuka matanya, pandangannya segera tertuju ke mataku. Mata kami saling bertatapan lama kemudian tanpa sadar ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman, bukan seringaian seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan pada kedua pipiku, tangan milik seseorang di depanku. Sakura membalas senyumanku, tangannya membelai pipiku pelan kemudian naik menuju rambutku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, menikmati belaian Sakura yang sangat menenangkan. Tak berapa lama aku merasakan desahan nafas di depan wajahku, saat aku membuka mata aku melihat wajahnya sudah sangat dekat denganku hingga hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Aku menutup mataku lagi, tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya sekaligus mendorongnya semakin dekat denganku. Saat hidung kami hampir bersentuhan dan bibir kami saling mendekat, terdengar suara pintu kaca dibuka dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak.

"Sakura-san!" teriak seseorang dari arah dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku menjadi lebih focus dan tajam, aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sakura dan memandang ke asal suara. Terlihat laki-laki teman Naruto tadi pagi disana, dia memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh kemudian bergegas berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" katanya dengan nada tinggi dan tajam, dia berusaha menggapai Sakura namun aku menepis tangannya. Aku melihat ke arah wanita yang aku peluk, dan kelihatannya Sakura masih merasa canggung dengan kehadiran teman Naruto itu. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menarik tangan Sakura menuju kedalam rumahnya, mendorong bahunya ke arah kamarnya dan membisikkan "bawakan aku handuk" kepadanya, kemudian berbalik dan duduk bersila di teras belakang rumah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" terdengar geraman pelan dari Gaara. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar kemudian mengeluarkan semua isi kantongku yang basah dan menjemurnya di bawah terik matahari. Terdengar langkah kaki dan aku melihat Gaara berdiri di depanku, mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah ku, karena aku sudah mengira akan berakhir seperti ini, aku menghindari pukulannya namun gagal. Tubuhku ambruk ke belakang hingga mengenai kursi di belakangku dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik.

"Huh, ternyata pukulanmu lumayan juga." Kataku sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku dengan tanganku. Aku berdiri dan mengepalkan tanganku bersiap meninjunya, namun kurasakan tangan hangat menggenggam tanganku, menghentikan pikiran gelapku ingin menghabisinya.

Aku menoleh ke arah sampingku dan melihat Sakura berdiri disana, rambutnya masih basah dengan air yang menetes membasahi bajunya. Dia menggenggam kepalan tanganku dengan erat dan tidak melepaskannya, mencegahku membunuh makhluk di depanku.

"Gaara-san, aku hargai kepedulianmu padaku, tapi tolong hargai privasiku. Aku minta maaf jika perkataanku sangat tidak sopan, tapi ini memang yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang baru dikenal." Kata Sakura dengan nada pelan dan lembut, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada lelaki di hadapanku ini. Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan koper yang sudah menunggu disana.

Saat terdengat bunyi berdebam pelan tanda pintu ditutup, terdengar helaan nafas keras yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Dia menarik tanganku ke arah sebuah kamar dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya, "Bersihkan badanmu dulu, aku akan menunggumu di ruang keluarga. Aku hanya punya pakaian milik ayahku, kuletakkan di atas tempat tidur." Katanya sambil beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan perasaan lebih tenang dan badan terasa segar, saat aku melihat pakaian yang disiapkan Sakura, aku mengerutkan keningku. 'Apa dia benar-benar berpikir aku akan memakai ini? Baju ini akan sangat ketat saat kupakai, karena ukurannya lebih kecil dari milikku.' Tapi kemudian aku mengendikkan bahu dan segera memakai baju dan celana jeans milik ayahnya, kemudian mulai mencari Sakura. Ternyata dia berada di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku setelah beberapa lama berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura terlonjak kaget kemudian menumpahkan teh yang diminumnya ke atas sofa dan baju nya. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari menuju wastafel, kemudian membersihkan bajunya yang terkena teh dan menggantinya. Saat dia selesai mengganti baju, Sakura berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah marah dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengagetkanku begitu? Bajuku jadi basah kuyup!" katanya dengan wajah cemberut seperti anak kecil. Aku yang melihat wajahnya saat itu merasa sangat terhibur, ternyata Sakura bisa ngambek juga.

"Itu bukan salahku, kau saja yang terlalu fokus melihat televisi hingga tidak menyadariku berdiri di belakangmu selama 5 menit." Dia menatapku tak percaya kemudian mendengus keras, duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" katanya dengan nada yang masih kesal, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di sebelahnya, bahu kami hampir bersentuhan. Kemudian aku bersandar ada bantalan sofa dan menatap langit-langit.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" kataku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ragu dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan mata sayu dan berkaca-kaca, dan aku sangat terkejut melihat perubahan mood nya yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku merasa bersalah berbicara seperti itu kepada Gaara-san, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya seperti itu. Kenapa pikiranku akhir-akhir ini selalu kacau? Aku selalu menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain tanpa berpikir apakah dia salah." Katanya dengan nada bergetar, air matanya menetes ke tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, dia memang tidak sopan menerobos masuk rumah orang lain seperti itu. Dia juga tidak berhak menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya." Kataku mendengus kesal, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataanku, sepertinya aku kelepasan bicara.

"Memang apa yang dia tanyakan hingga kau mengatakan kalau dia tidak berhak menanyakannya?" katanya dengan nada menantang. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, mencoba menebak apa arti dari nada bicaranya itu. Setelah dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan, Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arah _pantry_.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" katanya sambil mengambil pisau dan mulai mencincang bawang kemudian membuat saus, sepertinya untuk steak. Aku mengambil daging dan kemudian kami memasak dalam diam, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selama memasak. Saat semua masakan sudah selesai, kami pun tetap makan dalam diam. Sepertinya Sakura baru menyadari situasi hari ini, kami yang sangat akrab, hampir berciuman hingga konflik dengan Gaara.

"Sasuke, apa ini hanya aku atau memang kau sudah berubah?" katanya sambil menatapku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya menatap piring dan menggenggam pisau steak di tanganku dengan erat. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkupkannya ke kedua pipiku, kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Tolong jawab aku, apa memang apa yang kupikirkan saat ini benar? Ataukah ini hanya perasaanku saja?" katanya dengan senyum sedih. Aku akhirnya mengerti sifat gadis di depanku ini, dia akan menunjukkan semua emosinya hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu saja. Dan dia tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan orang lain, mungkin sifatnya saja yang agak tertutup.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" kataku dengan suara sangat pelan dan serak, seperti menahan perasaan yang sepertinya ingin menghambur keluar. Mata Sakura meneteskan air mata sedikit demi sedikit, dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga tetesan itu menjadi sungai yang tak terbendung.

"A..a..aku.. aku tidak mengerti. Awalnya aku sangat benci kepadamu karena sikap dingin dan egois mu itu. Namun lama kelamaan aku semakin penasaran karena sepertinya semua yang kau tunjukkan hanya sebagian kecil dirimu saja, kau tidak bersikap seperti itu kepada Naruto. Oleh karena itu rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah hingga aku jatuh terlalu dalam, dan aku,, a.. aku.. hiks.." katanya dengan sesenggukan, dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar kemudian mengusapkan tangannya ke genangan air mata di pipinya.

"Maaf aku sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak, jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi." Sakura berdiri kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya. Aku menahan tangannya dan membalikkan badannya kemudian menarik tubuhnya hingga membentur tubuhku. Kemudian aku mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan padanya. Tak berapa lama aku mendengar suara senggukan yang hampir hilang, dan melihat air mata yang hampir mengering.

"Sakura, itu bukan hayalanmu. Aku memang berubah." Kataku singkat, dia menatapku seperti meminta penjelasan lebih. Aku memejamkan mataku kemudian memijat pelipisku, bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan disaat seperti ini? Oh ayolah? DImana suara-suara dalam kepalaku disaat-saat aku membutuhkannya? Aku mendesah frustasi.

"Sasuke." Sakura sepertinya mengerti apa yang ku khawatirkan, matanya mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya keras-keras. Sakura mundur selangkah dan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Senyum sedih dan mengerti namun pasrah, seperti aku menolak pernyataan cintanya. Lalu kemudian aku tersadar, mungkin memang itu yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Sakura, ak-" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Sakura berlari ke arah taman belakang rumahnya. Aku berlari mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dia salah paham terhadapku. Aku mempercepat lariku dan menarik tangannya hingga kami terjatuh berguling-guling diatas rumput hijau. Kami berbaring di rumput dengan Sakura yang berada di atasku, nafas kami sama-sama terengah karena berlari.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Kataku dengan menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke mataku. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepadanya, namun tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Apa yang harus ku katakan? Aku bukan lelaki yang bisa menyatakan perasaannya seperti lelaki kebanyakan, aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Aku membuka dan menutup mulutku mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk memberitahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya tak berapa lama aku menggeram frustasi dan mengerang keras, dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku mendorong kepalanya ke arahku hingga bibir kami bertemu. Ciuman ini tidak seperti yang kurasakan dengan wanita lain, ciuman ini seperti rasa frustasi diri kami kepada diri masing-masing karena tidak segera mengakui perasaan ini, kemarahan yang tak padam karena satu sama lain. Tak berapa lama aku melepaskan ciumanku untuk memberikan ruang bernafas, dan kami berdua menarik nafas dalam.

"_Would you be mine_?" kataku pelan di telinganya, terdengar tarikan nafas keras seperti terkaget dan Ssakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dan menatap ke arahku. _Oh please_, apa dia akan mengatakan tidak?

TBC

Taraaa….. chapter 9 sudah keluar kawan-kawan, tolong tinggalkan review buat saya ya tentang cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu demi kelangsungan cerita ini. Dan tolong bagi kalian yang menemukan cerita serupa di tempat lain yang tidak menggunakan nama saya alias plagiat, tolong segera laporkan agar bisa di tindak lanjuti. Soreja. Tanpa bertele-tele lagi karena emang lagi ga mood (gegara chapter kemarin yang coment hanya 2 orang), have a nice day!

Your favorite author,

Sloppy writer


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Master Mean – chapter 10 (Sakura)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sakura-**_

"Aku merasa bersalah berbicara seperti itu kepada Gaara-san, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya seperti itu. Kenapa pikiranku akhir-akhir ini selalu kacau? Aku selalu menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain tanpa berpikir apakah dia salah." Kataku dengan nada bergetar, air mataku menetes ke tanganku yang terkepal.

"Itu bukan salahmu, dia memang tidak sopan menerobos masuk rumah orang lain seperti itu. Dia juga tidak berhak menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya." Sasuke membalas sambil mendengus kesal, Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar pernyataannya, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting dari pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Memang apa yang dia tanyakan hingga kau mengatakan kalau dia tidak berhak menanyakannya?" kataku dengan nada menantang. Aku diam melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan diam. Setelah beberapa lama tak mendapat jawaban, aku mendesah frustasi dan berjalan menuju _pantry_.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" kataku sambil mengambil pisau dan mulai mencincang bawang kemudian membuat saus untuk _steak_. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kemudian mengambil daging dan kami memasak dalam diam, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selama memasak. Saat semua masakan sudah selesai, kami pun tetap makan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba aku baru sadar situasi hari ini dan terbatuk-batuk kerena tersedak, hari ini aku hampir berciuman dengan Sasuke. Oh my God!

"Sasuke, apa ini hanya aku atau memang kau sudah berubah?" kataku sambil menatapnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hanya menatap piring dan menggenggam pisau steak di tangannya dengan erat. Aku menghela nafas kemudian mengulurkan tanganku dan dengan refleks menangkupkan tanganku ke kedua pipinya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Tolong jawab aku, apa memang apa yang kupikirkan saat ini benar? Ataukah ini hanya perasaanku saja?" kataku dengan senyum sedih. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku dikacaukan dengan sikap dan perkataan Sasuke yang membingungkan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan jika dia sedang terdiam seorang diri. Sasuke sangat tertutup dan tidak akan pernah bergantung kepada orang lain, dan entah kenapa lama kelamaan aku tertarik dengan sikapnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" kata Sasuke dengan suara sangat pelan dan serak, seperti menahan perasaannya yang mungkin akan terlihat lemah dimatanya. Aku meneteskan air mata sedikit demi sedikit, dan mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali hingga tetesan itu menjadi sungai yang tak terbendung.

"A..a..aku.. aku tidak mengerti. Awalnya aku sangat benci kepadamu karena sikap dingin dan egois mu itu. Namun lama kelamaan aku semakin penasaran karena sepertinya semua yang kau tunjukkan hanya sebagian kecil dirimu saja, kau tidak bersikap seperti itu kepada Naruto. Oleh karena itu rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah hingga aku jatuh terlalu dalam, dan aku,, a.. aku.. hiks.." kataku dengan sesenggukan, tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku karena ini terasa sangat emosional. Aku menggumamkan sisa perkataanku dengan pelan dan yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak mendengarku, "Aku, entah sejak kapan tertarik dan jatuh cinta padamu." Kemudian mengusap air mata yang menetes dengan kedua tanganku, merasa aneh dengan perasaan emosional seperti ini, seperti tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Maaf aku sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak, jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi." Aku berdiri kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamarku. Aku merasakan Sasuke menahan tanganku dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya kemudian menarik tubuhku hingga membentur tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian aku melihat Sasuke mengusap air mataku yang masih mengalir dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan padaku, aku menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya namun tak berapa lama aku merasakan tangisku berhenti, dan tersisa air mata yang hampir mengering.

"Sakura, itu bukan hayalanmu. Aku memang berubah." Kata Sasuke singkat, aku menatapnya mengisyaratkan meminta penjelasan lebih. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya sangat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, kemudian dia mendesah keras.

"Sasuke." Aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, aku mengerti dengan kesulitan yang dia hadapi. Aku mundur selangkah dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Senyum sedih dan mengerti namun pasrah, mengerti jika dia mungkin merasa terbebani denganku atau malah aku yang egois berpikir bahwa dia mungkin saja memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Sakura, ak-" belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanku, aku berlari ke arah taman belakang rumah. Aku mendengar Sasuke berlari mengejarku kemudian menarik tanganku dari belakang hingga kami terjatuh berguling-guling diatas rumput hijau. Kami berbaring di rumput dengan aku yang berada di atas Sasuke, nafas kami sama-sama terengah karena berlari.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Kata Sasuke dengan menangkup kedua pipiku dan mengarahkan pandanganku tepat ke matanya. Aku hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya. Aku mendesah pelan, kemudian memejamkan mataku. Akhirnya tak berapa lama aku mendengar Sasuke menggeram frustasi dan mengerang keras, kemudian Sasuke mendorong kepalaku ke arahnya hingga bibir kami bertemu. Aku terbelalak kaget dan tidak merespon ciuman Sasuke, apa ini nyata? Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Benarkah Sasuke yang kaku dan dingin ini menciumku? Bukannya dia dulu membenciku? Tak berapa lama aku merespon ciumannya sambil menutup mataku, kemudian melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

"_Would you be mine_?" katanya pelan di telingaku, aku menarik nafas keras karena kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang tidak terduga dan aku segera menegakkan tubuhku hingga terduduk dan menatap ke arahnya. Aku _speechless_, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke, kepalaku berputar karena masih bingung mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku mendesah keras kemudian berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Ayo kita ke dalam, baju kita basah dan kotor terkena rumput yang basah." Kataku mencoba mengeluarkan suara dengan nada tenang, padahal di dalam kepalaku rasanya seperti mau meledak karena _overload_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku berjalan kaku seperti robot menuju dalam rumah dan segera mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke lagi, kemudian berlari menuju kamar Haru dan berganti pakaian disana. Aku bersandar pada pintu dan menekuk kedua kakiku di depan dada kemudian meletakkan kepalaku diatas tanganku yang menumpu pada kakiku.

"Sakura? Apa kau tidak apa? Kau sudah lama berada di dalam sana. Sakura!" Aku mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar dengan brutal. Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar Haru, melihat Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju ke sofa ruang keluarga, kemudian memberikanku selimut dan air hangat.

"Sepertinya kau demam karena masuk angin, badanmu panas." Katanya setelah menyentuh dahiku dan membandingkannya dengan suhu di dahinya. "Aku tidak apa." Jawabku dengan suara serak, tenggorokanku terasa kering dan aku merasa seperti ingin muntah. Sasuke melilitkan selimut di tubuhku kemudian duduk disebelahku dan memeluk tubuhku hingga terasa hangat. Aku mendesah pelan, merasa sangat nyaman dengan keadaan ini, seandainya setiap hari aku bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu, a-" semakin lama kesadaranku semakin menipis dan rasanya aku ingin tertidur. Aku mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu tapi pikiranku tidak menangkap apa yang dia katakan, akhirnya tak lama aku sudah tertidur lelap.

"Sasuke?" aku mencari keberadaan Sasuke, saat terbangun tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat karena tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah tertidur. Lalu aku tersadar, aku terbangun di kamarku padahal jelas-jelas kemarin aku tertidur di sofa. Mungkin Sasuke yang memindahkan ku? Ternyata dia merupakan pria yang baik, dan semakin lama aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura-san?" teriak Sasuke dari arah dapur. Aku terhenti secara tiba-tiba dari langkahku hingga hampir terjatuh karena kaget dengan panggilannya. Sakura-san? Keningku berkerut memikirkan semua skenario yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia merubah nama panggilanku? Bergegas ke arah dapur, aku terpeleset air yang menggenang di lantai pintu dapur.

"Aww…" teriakku kesakitan, aku meringis dan mengelus elus pantatku yang jatuh dengan kerasnya diatas lantai, kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tembok.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa?" terlihat Sasuke yang mengenakan apron berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan khawatir, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menuntunku menuju kursi di _pantry_ kemudian melanjutkan entah apa yang dia kerjakan di dapur.

"Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" kataku sambil menumpukan kepalaku di atas meja dan memandang Sasuke yang sepertinya sibuk memasak sesuatu. Sasuke berbalik kemudian meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang panas, aku hanya bisa menatap bubur di hadapanku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau memasak bubur untukku? Memangnya tidak ada bahan lagi untuk membuat masakan yang lain?" kataku sambil menggerutu, aku paling benci dengan makanan lunak yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai rasa.

"Sudahlah makan saja, tidak usah terlalu banyak tanya." Katanya ketus, tiba-tiba aku meraasa sedih karena sikapnya yang sepertinya kembali seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu, ketus dan dingin. Aku mengangkat sendokku kemudian memakan bubur dihadapanku dengan mata tertutup, namun saat bubur itu berhasil ku telan, hebatnya aku tidak merasa seperti ingin muntah. Sasuke memandangku yang memakan bubur dengan perlahan, karena seenak apapun rasanya tetap saja aku tidak suka makanan dengan tekstur seperti ini.

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas pelan kemudian duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, aku mengikutinya kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya lama. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Sasuke, pria seperti dia sangat susah ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu Sakura-san?" katanya tanpa melihat ke arahku, matanya tetap terfokus pada televisi. Aku beranjak dan berlutut di hadapannya sambil tanganku menelusuri garis rahang dan pipinya. Menghela nafas, aku mulai mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya aku belum menyelesaikan pernyataanku kemarin, Sasuke." Sasuke segera tertarik dan mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arahku. Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya dan mulai memainkan jariku karena gugup.

"Aku merasa sangat egois karena tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin secara gamblang. Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu, sangat merepotkan dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, ak-"

"Hentikan Sakura-san, aku sudah mendengar semua yang kau katakan kemarin. Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi, aku mengerti." Katanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, sangat menyayat hati.

"Benarkah Sasuke? Apa kau benar-benar mengerti perkataanku?" kataku kepadanya dengan nada menantang, dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan pernyataanku. Sasuke membuka mulutnya kemudian mengatupkannya lagi hingga membentuk garis lurus, aku merasa sangat frustasi dengan sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan perkataanku Sasuke. Aku tahu, mungkin memang tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang pantas dan bisa kau banggakan, aku akan bekerja keras untuk mewujudkannya. Jadi hingga saat itu terjadi, apa kau mau menerimaku apa adanya?" Sasuke memandangku tidak percaya kemudian tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, aku mengerutkan keningku karena mendengar tawa Sasuke. Apa dia serius? Dia tertawa saat aku mengatakan apa perasaanku sekarang? Apa dia pikir perasaanku merupakan sesuatu yang lucu? Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku dan tidak serius dengan perkataannya kemarin?

Aku merasa kesal dan marah dengan sikapnya yang keterlaluan itu, aku memandangnya dengan tatapan benci kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana. Air mataku menetes tak terbendung lagi, aku menangis terisak sambil berlari menuju kamarku dan menutup pintunya kemudian menguncinya. Terdengar suara teriakan Sasuke dari luar, dia memanggilku kemudian mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan masih menangis, namun tangisku teredam bantal karena aku menenggelamkan mukaku ke atas bantal hingga tangisku tak menimbulkan suara.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau di dalam sana. _Please, open the door. I will explain everything to you_." Aku tak menjawabnya dan terus menangis dengan terisak, tidak menyangka akan merasa selemah ini karena perasaanmu dipermainkan oleh orang lain.

"Sakura! _I will broke your door down if you are not open it now_!" katanya dengan nada frustasi, aku menatap ke arah pintu dalam diam, menantangnya untuk mendobrak pintu kamarku.

"Brak-brak" terdengar suara pintu yang ditendang kemudian tak lama aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Sasuke berlutut di hadapanku, matanya memandang lurus mataku yang sejajar dengannya karena aku sedang berbaring menatap ke arah jendela luar. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelahku namun matanya menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Kau tahu, pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa kau hanyalah gadis arogan yang sombong dan hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Naruto. Namun lama kelamaan aku semakin merasa penasaran dengan sikapmu yang berbeda jika berhadapan denganku, aku-pun berpikir, apakah gadis ini hanya berpura-pura dihadapan Naruto?" kemudian Sasuke menoleh kearahku dan merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku, dia menatap mataku lama kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namun aku melihatmu berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan aku berpikir mungkin aku yang menyebabkanmu bersikap seperti itu padaku. Hingga aku merasa sangat penasaran dan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, hingga aku pun jatuh cinta padamu dan mengatakan perasaanku karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaanku lagi." Katanya dengan nada lelah, sepertinya semua ini terasa sangat berat untuknya.

"Saat kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau butuh waktu. Hingga tadi malam kau mengatakan hal itu, dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau memang tidak ingin bersama denganku hingga berkata seperti itu. Tidak alasan yang menjadikanmu gadis yang tidak menarik, Sakura. Di mataku kau adalah gadis paling unik dan misterius, hingga aku terus merasa penasaran denganmu. Aku tadi tertawa karena kesimpulanku tentang penolakanmu ternyata salah, padahal tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena mengira kau tidak ingin bersamaku." Katanya sambil meringis, mungkin memikirkan kelakuan bodohnya tadi malam.

"_Baka_!" kataku keras sambil memukul dadanya, kemudian menangis di pelukannya. Aku mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke, semua ini salahku karena tidak menyatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan kepadanya.

"Sakura!" tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namaku, tak berapa lama dia tiba di depan pintu kamarku dan terbelalak melihat kondisi kamarku yang amat berantakan. Pintu yang lepas dari engselnya, buku dan selimut yang berserakan. Kemudian saat dia melihat posisiku yang berada di pelukan Sasuke, Naruto meringis kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ckck.. Kalian boleh saja bermesraan setelah bertengkar dan berbaikan, tapi tolong bereskan kamarmu, Sakura. Kulihat kamarmu mengalahkan rongsokan kapal titanic yang tenggelam dilautan es." Katanya sambil nyengir lebar. Aku hanya mengulurkan lidah padanya kemudian melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatku ke arahnya, merasa kesal karena dia mengganggu momen berhargaku.

"Eww.. lihat bentuk bantalmu ini? Penuh ingus dan air mata, menjijikkan." Naruto melemparkan bantalku kembali, dan lemparannya mengenai kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mengumpat pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kami yang seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" kataku penasaran, tidak biasanya dia datang tanpa mengabariku sebelumnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak menjauh dari kamarku. "Kau bereskan dulu itu semua, baru kujelaskan." Suaranya terdengar menjauh, kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari sisiku dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Kau bereskan dulu ini semua kemudian segera mandi, aku tidak mau ingusmu melebar kemana-mana." Katanya sambil meringis kecil dan beranjak keluar kamar, "Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu bersama Naruto." Aku hanya mengangguk dan beranjak membereskan kamarku.

Tak berapa lama kamarku bersih seperti sedia kala namun hanya pintuku yang belum bisa diperbaiki, aku bergegas ke arah ruang tamu dan melihat Naruto makan pizza. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil sepotong pizza. Tapi tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menepis tanganku, dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirku, Sasuke yang melihatku menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahku. Aku melirik makanan itu tak tertarik, tapi begitu tahu apa isinya, mataku berbinar dan aku segera melahapnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, tidak ada yang mengambil tiramisu-nya darimu." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek, aku kembali menjulurkan lidahku padanya dan kembali melahap tiramisu buatan chef terkenal dengan senang hati.

"So, apa yang tadi kulihat di kamarmu memang benar terjadi kan, Sakura?" aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat karena terkejut dengan pernyataannya, tapi kemudian aku merasa tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Apa?" kataku dengan mulut penuh tiramisu, yang kemudian beberapa tetes berhamburan ke arah Naruto. Dia menatapku tajam kemudian mengambil tisu dan me-lap sisa "muntahanku" yang menodai setelan kemejanya.

"Jadi kapan aku punya keponakan?" katanya datar sambil menatapku menyeringai. Aku menghentikan kunyahan tiramisu-ku dan terbatuk karena kaget. Sasuke segera mengambil handuk di kamar mandi dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto karena sekarang bajunya penuh dengan tiramisu yang sudah keluar dari mulutku, _eww…_

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku, yang segera kuteguk sampai habis karena batuk ku yang tak kunjung reda. Kemudian tiba-tiba suasana terasa hening karena Naruto menunggu jawabanku dalam diam, aku terdiam karena tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang kembali dari dapur, menatap Naruto tajam kemudian memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Aww.." terdengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto kemudian sumpah serapah pun terdengar. Sasuke menunggu Naruto diam dengan sikap tidak sabar, sepertinya dia merasa sangat kesal dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Sasuke? Ku kira kalian bertengkar, karena aku mendeteksi nada panik saat Sasuke meneleponku tadi, dia bilang kau tidak mau keluar dari kamar, Sakura. Tapi saat aku datang, kalian berpelukan seperti itu di atas tempat tidur, jadi kukira…." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dia merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Oke oke aku diam, kalian bisa menjelaskannya padaku kapanpun kalian mau." Katanya dengan nada jengkel kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan Sasuke, memandang kami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo cepat kita harus bergegas." Kata Naruto dengan nada tidak sabaran. Aku menaikkan alisku, bertanya-tanya apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Oh my god." Katanya sambil menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan bilang kalian melupakan hal ini hanya karena kalian bertengkar! Kita akan menghadiri acara pembukaan restoran baru Sasuke. Kau kan pemiliknya, masa kau juga lupa, Sasuke?" aku menatap ke arah Sasuke bingung, dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek kemudian menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Aku harus mengganti bajuku!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak kemudian memandangku dari atas kebawah. Aku mengenakan blouse bewarna merah lengan pendek dengan celana kain yang membentuk kakiku dengan indah, dengan sepasang sepatu stiletto bewarna merah menyala. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengambil tas tanganku yang tergeletak di ruang tamu, sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan caraku berpakaian.

"Kita terlambat 10 menit." Kata Naruto menggerutu, dia merasa kalah setelah berdebat siapa yang harus menyetir kali ini, dan dia yang terpilih karena tidak mungkin aku duduk sendirian atau berdua dengannya saja setelah pengakuanku kepada Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kami tiba di kawasan pusat perbelanjaan dan kaget melihat restoran yang desain dengan elegan namun tidak terkesan terlalu formal. Namun betapa kagetnya saat aku melihat ke arah nama restoran yang tertulis dengan huruf besar-besar dan rapi.

"Sakura 4 Season"

The end..

Kalian pasti kaget kan melihat kalimat di atas? Jangan percaya ya, karena sekarang keadaan mentalku lagi kacau jadi aku membayangkan gimana rasanya nulis kalimat itu.. hehehe oke buat yang lama nunggu maaf ya author lagi sibuk sama praktek dan laporannya sampe2 ga sempat buat melanjutkan cerita ini, gomenasai. SO bagaimana cerita chapter 10 ini? Ngga kerasa udah 10 chapter aja kekeke ditunggu review kalian kawan.. Sumpah tiap chapter dari cerita ini rasanya pendek banget, padahal kalau ditaruh d udah 7 lembar ajee~~

Terimakasih banyak buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca sloppy story saya dan mau menunggu update annya yg pastinya bakalan kerasa lama banget. Anyways,, tolong tongkrongin caritas saya sampai akhir ya :D

matta-ne minna,,

sloppy writer.

** nikechaaan : kayanya belum review deh chapter kemarin, coba diliat review ceritanya :D thanks ya nikee 3 hmm,, mungkin kurang 4 chapter lagi #ngarep kekeke xD**

** : ahh garaa aku lupa #upss nggak kok, tunggu aja ntar dia bakalan keluar kekeke **

** : thanks ^.~**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Master Mean – chapter 11 (Sakura)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sakura-**_

Mulutku menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dihadapanku. Sudah banyak orang-orang dan kamera yang berjejer di depan restoran Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka akan meliput pembukaan restoran chef terkenal ini, chef terkenal _milikku_.. errmm.. mungkin aku belum pantas menyebutnya milikku, tapi aku berpikir kejadian kemarin dan tadi sudah menggambarkan semuanya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena tepukan di bahuku, saat aku menoleh terlihat Naruto yang nyengir lebar kearahku kemudian mendorong bahuku sehingga aku berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Dengan ragu aku melihat Sasuke, dia hanya menatapku balik dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa namun dia melipat tangannya dan dengan malu-malu aku menggapai tangannya dan menggandengnya. Aku menatap restoran baru Sasuke dengan kagum, masih belum percaya bahwa orang di sebelahku ini adalah termasuk orang yang berpengaruh di dunia kuliner.

"Welcome, selamat datang di restoran baru kami. Restoran ini adalah hasil kerjasama antara chef kebanggaan kalian, Uzumaki Naruto, dan saya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke. Silakan menikmati makanan dan layanan yang ada di restoran kami. Jika ada pertanyaan bisa kalian ajukan saat ini," kata Sasuke dengan suara tenang dan wajah datar seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa menatapnya kagum melihat dia tidak terlihat nervous sama sekali berbicara di depan orang banyak seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba puluhan orang mengacungkan tangannya ingin memberikan pertanyaan, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wartawan yang ingin meliput berita, aku hanya terduduk diam seperti patung di sebelah Naruto, tidak menyangka aku akan duduk dengan mereka berdua di hadapan orang-orang ini.

"Sasuke-san, dari mana kau mendapatkan inspirasi nama restoranmu?"

"Sasuke-san, siapa wanita cantik yang duduk diantara kau dan Naruto-san?"

Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya, kepalaku semakin tertunduk karena malu dengan semua perhatian yang ku dapat dari media. Aku tidak menyangka kehadiranku disini akan sangat menarik perhatian. Huft, _who am I kidding_? Dua orang disebelahku adalah chef paling terkenal di seluruh negri, tentu saja akan menarik perhatian membawa wanita ditengah 2 orang lelaki most wanted dan single dari seluruh negri.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin sekali aku jawab, tapi sepertinya aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Sasuke-kun, kau bersedia menjawabnya kan?" kata Naruto menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak kemudian sekilas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang biasa, namun aku bisa melihat dari sorotan matanya bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang drastic setelah ini.

"Minna-san, perkenalkan wanita ini adalah orang yang menginspirasiku untuk member nama restoranku dengan nama yang sekarang. Dia juga adalah koki yang akan menjadi asistenku di restoran ini. Perkenalkan namanya Haruno Sakura." Aku terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa benar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu? Aku tidak mimpi kan? AKu pikir dia akan mengatakan hal lain, tapi ini… tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba semua kamera dan lampu blitz mengarah ke arahku, aku hanya berkedip menatap Sasuke kemudian dengan perlahan mengarahkan kepalaku ke depan kamera. AKu mencoba tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman professionalku dan berusaha untuk tidak merasa canggung. Aku mengatakan terimakasih dan segala basa-basi yang bisa kupikirkan, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkan panggung saat acara break.

"Kau tidak apa kan, Sakura-chan? Kukira kau akan pingsan di acara konferensi pers tadi." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Aku meliriknya tajam kemudian menginjak ujung sepatunya, dia mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang jempolnya yang sepertinya bakalan sakit beberapa saat.

"Ugh, kalian berdua sama saja, sama-sama suka menggunakan kekerasan. Pantas saja kalian berpacaran, kalian memang cocok, made in heaven." Katanya sambil melengos sebal kemudian berjalan ke arah seorang cewek cantik yang terlihat sangat kebingungan memilih menu disana.

"Sakura?" Sasuke membuatku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Naruto, kemudian menghadapnya. Sasuke mengisyaratkan padaku supaya mengikutinya, tapi kemudian aku melihat rambut bewarna merah itu, dan aku pasti akan mengenalinya dimana-mana. Sepertinya Sasuke juga melihatnya, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba datar dan tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi berdiri kaku dan tegak. Aku melihat Gaara mengenali kami dan menghampiri tempat kami berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, kupikir kau tidak datang, Sakura-san." Katanya menyapaku, dan Gaara sama sekali tidak menyapa Sasuke, seperti dia tidak terlihat saja. Aku melihat tangan Sasuke mengepal, seperti terlihat ingin meninju Gaara saat itu juga. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, dia mengendorkan kepalannya dan menyambut gandengan tanganku.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian." Katanya dengan wajah sedih, aku hanya tersenyum pada Gaara dan tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"Err.. aku minta maaf atas perkataanku dirumah kemarin Gaara-san, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu. Kau mau kan memaafkan ketidak-sopananku?" Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia mengangguk dan mengusap puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau mau menerimaku sebagai teman Sakura-san. Bagaimana?" aku mengangguk antusias, itu merupakan hal yang adil. Gaara tersenyum senang kemudian pamit untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Kemudian aku tersadar, bagaimana Gaara bisa disini? Apa dia di undang oleh Sasuke? Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, karena aku tahu Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengannya. Mungkin Naruto? Tapia apa dia akan tetap mengundangnya tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak begitu baik? Entahlah…tapi perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di situ seperti orang bingung? Ayo kesini, kita cicipi masakan Sasuke." Kata Naruto antusias, dia menarikku ke salah satu meja dan memanggil pelayan. "Aku tidak bisa melewatkan dimana aku bisa melihat Sasuke memasak dan aku memakannya tanpa dia mencoba meracuniku. Hmm.. aku ingin makan ayam hari ini, jadi…" aku tidak mendengar sisa ocehan Naruto karena pikiranku focus ke arah pantry yang ternyata terlihat dari arah meja tamu, ternyata Sasuke membuat restorannya seperti mini bar, jadi kita bisa melihat koki memasak apa yang kita pesan dari meja tamu.

Aku melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk di dapur dengan beberapa asistennya, dia meneriakkan perintah sambil memasak sesuatu. Aku yang tidak tega melihatya sibuk seperti itu segera berdiri dan ingn menghampirinya, tapi sebelum aku beranjak tanganku digenggam oleh Naruto. Dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ingin melayani pelanggannya sendiri kali ini dan ingin kau menikmati makanan yang dia sajikan sendiri. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursiku sambil melihat Sasuke berdiri disana, memasak dengan gagah dan elegan. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darinya, rasanya aku seperti terhipnotis olehnya.

"..Kura.. Sakura-chan…. Halooooo?" aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke sekitar dan menemukan Naruto melihatku dengan pandangan cemberut, sepertinya aku melamun lagi.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau menggoda cewek lagi dan gagal ya?" kataku pura-pura cool dan bersikap tidak peduli, tapi Naruto yang seperti sudah hafal dengan sifatku hanya memandangku skeptis sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Sudahlah, aku tetap akan membantu Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat para pelanggan kelaparan. Untuk apa kita punya banyak koki disini jika tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan pelanggan?" kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berjala menuju pantry. Sasuke yang melihatku berjalan ke arahnya hanya memandangku sekilas kemudian kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Saat aku tepat beridiri di belakangnya agak lama, dia mendesah pelan dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga aku bisa berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan kali ini Sakura? Kau ini sangat keras kepala." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, seperti dia bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Aku bersandar pada pantry dan memandangnya dari samping, mencoba mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat. Hm.. lagipula aku tidak tega membiarkan para pelanggan menunggu lama padahal ada lebih banyak orang yang bisa memasak, iya kan?" aku segera mengambil wajan anti lengket dan segera membuat pasta seperti yang diminta, aku memasak beriringan dengan salah satu chef terkenal yang kini menjadi salah satu orang terdekatku, "hmm.. tidak buruk juga" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa memasak seperti ini di dapur denganku? Bukannya kau dulu membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat, seperti menantang, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan memasak.

Entah sudah berapa lama, dan berapa masakan yang telah ku buat, tetapi waktu terasa begitu cepat. AKu mengelap peluh yang menetes dari dahiku, dan mendapati Sasuke melapnya dengan tissue yang dia bawa. Aku terkikik geli kemudian tersenyum padanya, mengambil satu lagi panci dan mulai memasak kari kesukaanku. Setelah selesai aku mengambil beberapa untukku dan Sasuke kemudian memberikan sisanya pada staff dapur yang sepertinya kelelahan karena memasak non-stop sedari tadi.

"Maaf jika ini tidak enak, kuharap kari ini bisa mengembalikan stamina kalian. Selamat makan." Mereka mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Aku membawa 2 piring kari bagianku dan meletakkannya di meja pantry, menyeret _stool_ dan duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau puas melihat muka bahagia pelanggan yang menikmati makananmu tanpa menunggu? Tapi maaf, mungkin aku mengacaukan rasanya." Kataku sambil meringis, aku tahu bahwa kemampuanku tidak sehebat dirinya. _Heck_, bahkan kemampuanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan asistennya di dapur tadi.

"Kau sudah membuktikan kemampuanmu, Sakura. Buktinya tadi rasa percaya dirimu sangat tinggi dan masakanmu juga enak, aku tidak menyesal kau membantuku di pantry tadi. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa aku keluhkan setelah melihatmu berusaha keras memuaskan pelangganku padahal kau bisa saja duduk dengan Naruto disana."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, ternyata Sasuke yang kukenal pertama kali sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Aku sangat suka perubahan yang dia tunjukkan, memang sikap cuek dan cool nya masih sering muncul, tapi paling tidak sekarang dia tidak menjadi orang yang sok dan menjengkelkan seperti dulu.

"Thanks, sepertinya aku berutang banyak padamu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku." Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian muncul seringaian nakal di wajahnya, aku hanya berkedip melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu, ini adalah kejadian langka.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan menjadi _my girlfriend_?" katanya tiba-tiba sehingga membuatku hampir tersedak kari yang sudah berada di kerongkongan. Aku segera mengambil minum dan meneguknya banyak-banyak, aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kau bercanda kan? Bukannya kau sudah menanyakannya kemarin?" dia mengangguk-angguk tapi kemudian menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, malahan kau dan aku salah paham dengan jawaban masing-masing. Jadi sekarang jawab aku dengan jelas, _would you be mine_?"

Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "_Pasti berat untuk orang dengan harga diri tingga dan keras kepala sepertinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya seperti ini, dia pasti berpikir bahwa dia sudah seperti wanita_." Aku terkikik geli memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke menatapku sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan reaksiku.

"Oh, tapi jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari kemarahanku. Kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang acara ini, restoranmu dan aku yang akan bekerja disini?" aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada kemudian menatapnya tajam. Dia hanya duduk dengan gelisah, seperti salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah.

"So… apa pembelaanmu, Sasuke-san?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tanganku, dia menyeretku ke arah mobilnya kemudian membawaku menuju ke arah pegunungan, aku tidak tau dia akan membawaku kemana, tapi sepertinya ini arah ke bandung?

"Kita mau kemana? Sasuke!" teriakku kesal, dia tidak menjawabku yang sudah berteriak-teriak dari tadi disampingnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap ke arah jendela, pemandangan diluar sungguh menakjubkan dengan hamparan pepohonan dan villa yang berdiri kokoh, menimbulkan efek menenangkan. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah yang sangat besar, kemudian pintu pagarnya yang tinggi dan kokoh terbuka menampikan rumah dengan gaya jepang yang menyatu dengan alam, tidak sesuai jika harus dikaitkan dengan pintu pagar besar yang bergaya barat.

"Kita dimana? Kau tidak menculikku kemudian membunuhku dan membuang mayatku di hutan kan, Sasuke?" kataku cepat kemudian menutup mulutku, kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti Naruto yang suka berkata hal tidak masuk akal? Sasuke terkikik kecil kemudian membukakan pintu mobilku, aku keluar dan melihat sekeliling dengan seksama, rumah ini sangat bagus dan udaranya sejuk. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kedinginan karena blouse tipisku tidak bisa menahan udara dingin disini, Sasuke memelukku kemudian mengelus-elus lenganku untuk menghangatkanku.

"Maaf karena aku membawamu kesini dengan tiba-tiba. Apa dinginnya sudah berkurang?" katanya yang masih menggosok lenganku, aku mengangguk kemudian dia menuntunku menuju ke arah rumah,

"Ayo masuk, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan disini. Oh dan maaf baru mengatakannya, ini rumah orangtuaku." Aku berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan terbelalak sambil memandang Sasuke, dia bercanda kan? Aku akan menemui orangtuanya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Berantakan setelah memasak dan tanpa membawa hadiah apapun?

"Sasuke, stop! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Kau tidak lihat penampilanku saat ini seperti apa? Apa lagi aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuk diberikan pada ibumu!" kataku setengah berteriak karena kesal, aku tidak mau menemui orangtuanya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi Sakura, kita sudah sampai disini. Sebentar lagi okaasan pasti akan keluar menyambut kedatangan kita karena mendengar suara mesin mobilku." Katanya kaku dengan wajah berkerut, mungkin dia tidak berkewajiban seperti itu karena mereka adalah orantuanya, tapi bagaimana dengan kesan pertamaku bertemu dengan mereka? Oh my god! Ini lebih parah dari yang kupikirkan.

"Sasukeee.. kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kau kan tau kalau a- oh, kau membawa seseorang rupanya?" kata seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam dan panjang, umurnya terlihat seperti 30 tahun, masih terlihat sangat muda. Dia menghentikan kata-katanya setelah melihatku, dan aku hanya berdiri canggung di sebelah Sasuke, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Okaasan, maaf aku tidak pulang lebih cepat karena masih sibuk. Oh perkenalkan ini rekanku di restoranku yang baru, namanya Haruno Sakura." Sasuke beranjak dan mengenalku pada ibunya, aku hanya mengangguk canggung dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyalaminya. Tapi sambutan yang ku terima sungguh tidak terduga, ibu Sasuke menarik tanganku dan memelukku kemudian menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh sudah lama anak ini tidak membawa wanita kemari, kukira dia menjadi gay dengan Naruto. Ternyata seleranya bagus, kau sangat cantik Haruno-chan." Tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke berteriak gembira dan membawaku ke dalam rumahnya, beliau mengajakku berkeliling kemudian mengajakku berbincang di ruang tamu. Sasuke duduk di sebelahku setelah mengganti setelan jas nya dengan baju casual dan mendengar pembicaraanku dengan ibunya, sesekali tangannya menggenggam tanganku untuk menenangkanku yang sangat nervous karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah? Kau kan sudah berjanji pada Okaasan bahwa akan membawa wanita ke rumah ini jika memang berniat menikah dengannya?" aku menarik nafas panjang mendengar pernyataan ibu Sasuke, oh my god, jangan biarkan aku terkena serangan jantung sekarang.

"Kami akan menjalani dengan perlahan okaasan, tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak yakin Sakura sudah siap, karena kami masih baru saja menjalin hubungan resmi, okaasan!" kata Sasuke sedikit jengkel, dia sepertinya tidak suka mendengar perkataan ibunya yang secara tidak langsung seperti menuduh Sasuke hanya main-main dengan wanita.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, kau tau kan aku khawatir denganmu karena umurmu sudah merupakan usia siap menikah. Lagipula apa yang kata orang nanti melihatmu membawa seorang wanita kerumah tetapi tidak segera menikah?" Sasuke hanya mendesah nafas keras mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Aku mencoba menengahi perbedabatan mereka dengan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan anda, apa aku boleh meminjam dapur sebentar? Aku akan memasakkan makan malam jika anda tidak keberatan?" ibu Sasuke mengangguk dengan antusias kemudian menuntunku menuju dapur, aku berhenti ditengah jalan karena teringat kalau aku belum belanja. Uhh sial!

"Maaf, saya belum berbelanja. Apa anda bisa menunjukkan supermarket terdekat agar saya bisa membeli bahan-bahannya." Ibu Sasuke menggeleng kemudian membuka kulkas besar dihadapanku, disana ada berbagai bahan makanan yang sepertinya siap dimasak.

"Kau bisa menggunakan semua yang ada disana. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Haruno-chan? Kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan jauh dan menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu seharian." Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada beliau, tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan ibunya memasak sedangkan aku enak-enakan tidur.

"Biar saya saja yang memasak, anda teruskan saja berbincang dengan Sasuke. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama." Beliau mengangguk kemudian meninggalkanku di dapur, aku mulai memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kumasak untuk memberikan kesan yang baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dari belakangku, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku mengelus dadaku sebentar karena kaget kemudian meneruskan membuat sup.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau teruskan saja mengobrol denggan ibumu. Aku takut nanti beliau merasa kesepian karena kau tinggal lagi." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhku sehingga menghadapnya kemudian memelukku erat, aku merasakan desahan nafasnya di eherku dan merasa geli.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tidak sopan!" lalu aku terkikik geli saat sasuke mulai menggelitikku tanpa ampun hingga membuatku tertawa, dia kembali memelukku dari belakang dan meneruskan serangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras dan kami segera menghentikan aktivitas kami kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana terlihat lelaki yang sangat kubenci, lelaki yang dulu pernah menghancurkan hidupku dan selalu mengahntuiku. Tubuhku bergetar dan aku segera berlindung di balik Sasuke, mencoba menutupi pandangannya dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dengan wanita itu, Sasuke?" katanya geram dan terlihat dia membawa tongkat baseball di tangannya.

"Apa yang maksudmu, onii-san?"

TBC

Oke bagi kalian yang belum membaca author note ku kemarin, ku beritahu sekali lagi, cerita ini belum berakhir. BELUM! Wkwk masih ada beberapa chapter lagi sebelum end jadi please stay tune terus ya! Dan terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya, support kalian sangat berharga bagiku.

Doakan semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini secepatnya ya!

Your fave author,

Sloppy writer.

**hanazono yuri**** : maaf ini belum end, wkwkwk ini masih klimaks #sayangnya XD**

**Chiharu Kazawa**** : thanks, semoga cerita yang aku tulis menghibur ^^v~**

**Wow : belum.. belum,,, tapi chapter kemarin memang terlihat seperti itu sih T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Master Mean – chapter 12 (Sakura)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sasuke-**_

Aku menatap kakakku dengan padandangan bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan "wanita itu"? Dia perlahan mendekati kami sambil mengangkat tongkat baseball nya, menyebabkanku secara otomatis mundur ke belakang.

"Onii-san, tenangkan dirimu? Kenapa kau membawa tongkat baseball seperti itu?" aku merentangkan tanganku, berusaha melindungi Sakura di belakang tubuhku. Kakakku segera mengacungkan telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sakura, dia menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kau.. kau.. meninggalkanku disaat aku membutuhkanmu! Dasar wanita ja**ng! Dan sekarang kau merayu adikku untuk bersama denganmu? Aku harus membunuhmu!" kakakku segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kami, aku mundur perlahan sambil berusaha untuk tidak panic. Bagaimana cara ku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura?

"Oniisan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, memangnya kau mengenal Sakura?" kataku kalap sambil mencari benda sekitar yang bisa ku jadikan senjata. Aku memang tidak berniat melukainya, tapi apa yang lagi yang kuperbuat, karena kakakku lebih ahli dalam berkelahi daripada aku.

"Iya, dia adalah wanita yang meninggalkanku Sasuke! Semua wanita sama saja, mereka pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan!" Aku melihat sekitar, kemudian mataku focus ke arah taman belakang. Mungkin jika aku bisa memancingnya kesana, aku bisa menjauhkannya dari Sakura untuk sementara.

"Oniisan, maksudmu dia adalah wanita yang meninggalkanmu 4 tahun yang lalu?" Aku mendorong Sakura menjauhiku kemudian berlari ke arah kakakku sambil mendorongnya dan menjauhkan tongkat baseball dari jangkauannya. Kami bergulung di rumput selama beberapa saat kemudian kakakku berdiri dan melihat sekeliling.

"Dimana wanita itu? Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupnya menderita. Aku sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik, setiap hari aku menunjukkan cintaku padanya dan menyayanginya! Tapi apa yang kudapat? Dia meninggalkanku!" Dia kembali berlari ke arah Sakura dan terdengar teriakan ketakutan Sakura. Aku segera berdiri dan mengejar kakakku, kemudian kembali mendorongnya menjauhi Sakura.

Kami bergulat selama beberapa saat, berkali-kali meninju satu sama lain hingga kepalaku berputar dan aku bisa merasakan darah di bibirku. Tak lama kakakku memutar tubuhnya hingga dia berada diatasku, menindihku. "Aku akan melindungimu dari wanita itu Sasuke, kau disini saja." Katanya sambil meninju rahangku.

Kakakku bangkit kemudian berjalan untuk memungut tongkatnya, dia berjalan menuju dimana Sakura berada, yang melihat ke arah kami sambil menangis. "Sakura, RUN!" kataku panic sambil menendang kakakku, aku berdiri dan menatap Sakura sambil berteriak, "RUN! Panggil polisi dan bantuan!" Sakura mengangguk kemudian setengah berbalik, tapi tak lama kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya sambil menatapku horror.

"Sasuke, AWAS!" Sebelum aku mengerti maksudnya, ada benda keras yang kontak dengan kepalaku hngga membuatku terhuyung dan ambruk.

"SASUKEE!" Samar-samar kudengar teriakan Sakura, telingaku berdenging nyaring dan belakang kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku perlahan lahan mengangkat tanganku dan mengusap belakang kepala, dan ternyata darah keluar sangat banyak dari sana. Pandanganku kabur dan terakhir yang kulihat adalah Sakura yang mengangkat kepalaku ke pangkuannya.

…..

Pertama kalinya aku merasakan kedamaian seperti ini. Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Ketenangan ini sangatlah menyenangkan, aku ingin merasakannya selamanya. Tapi, sepertinya kepalaku berkata lain, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. Tapi apa? Kemudian sesosok wajah berkelebat dalam kepalaku dan aku seperti mengingatnya. Siapa dia? Apakah aku mengenal wanita cantik ini?

"…hiks..hiks.." samar-samar kudengar suara tangisan dan aku mengenali suara itu, suara yang sering kudengar. Tapi itu suara siapa? Aku ingin mengetahui siapa wanita itu dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Tak lama terlihat setitik cahaya dan aku mencoba menggapainya, tapi tak berhasil. Aku mencobanya lagi kali ini, lebih keras karena suara isakan tangis itu kini mejadi tangisan pilu dan aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Aku melompat lebih tinggi dan berhasil meraihnya.

Kubuka mataku dan cahaya terang membuatnya buta untuk sejenak. Mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya, aku mendengar suara tangis itu lagi. Siapa?

Kucoba mengangkat tanganku, namun tidak berhasil. Aku mencoba lagi dan kali ini juga tak berhasil, hingga aku mengeluarkan desahan frustasi. Seseorang di sebelahku segera menghentikan tangisannya dan berjalan menghampiriku. Namun masih bisa kudengar senggukan sisa tangisnya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" aku mendengar suara itu dan ingin melihat siapa yang berbicara, tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku karena terasa sangat berat dan nyeri.

"Siapa?" kataku serak, tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering bagaikan gurun sahara. Aku berkali-kali berdehem, tapi suaraku tidak keluar seperti yang kuinginkan. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan hanya bisa mendesah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh tanganku dan menyodorkan air ke hadapanku, dia menyendokkannya ke mulutku dan tenggorokanku sudah terasa baikan.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku panggilkan dokter karena kau sudah sadar." Sebelum dia beranjak, aku mengeratkan genggamanku ke tangannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Siapa? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Dia masih belum memperlihatkan wajahnya ke jarak pandangku, hingga aku belum mengetahui siapa dia.

"Kau lupa padaku Sasuke? Atau kau hilang ingatan?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan saat kulihat wajah itu, memori menghatamku bagaikan ombak hingga kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku menggeram kecil sambil memegang kepalaku, rasanya sangat sakit dan tidak tertahankan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter. Sepertinya kau kesakitan." Katanya panic sambil mencoba beranjak dari sisiku. Aku menggenggam tangannya lagi sambil berbisik pelan. "Pencet saja bel-nya." Dia mengangguk dan tak berapa lama dokter dan perawat datang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, kemungkinan mengalami gegar otak ringan dan akan sering merasakan sakit kepala.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" okaasan dan otousan datang dengan ekspresi panic, sepertinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja okaasan, tidak perlu khawatir." Mereka mendesah pelan mendengar pernyataanku, sepertinya sedikit lega.

"Sakura, kau pulang saja dulu. Biar kami yang merawatnya. Kau sudah seminggu tidak pulang. Pulanglah, dan istirahatlah yang nyaman." Aku mendengar okaasan berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya Sakura, uh sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa?

"Tidak, saya ingin menemani Sasuke terutama karena dia sudah sadar. Saya tidak apa-apa okaasan, lagipula saya sudah terbiasa tidur disini, suasananya sama saja dengan kamar saya. Saya tidur di tempat tidur kok, tidak di sofa." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar perbincangan mereka, memangnya ada tempat tidur lain?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk sementara kami titip Sasuke dulu. Kami akan mengurus masalah kakaknya. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa hubungi kami." Sakura hanya diam dan tidak menjawab mereka, dia menunggu hingga orangtuaku keluar dan mendesah pelan kemudian berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di kursi samping bed.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Sakura mengangguk singkat saat mendengar pertanyaanku, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Aku melihat penampilannya dan merasa sangat sedih saat melihat keadaannya ini. Terlihat kantung hitam di matanya dan wajahnya pun sangat pucat. Tapi bajunya sangat rapi, paling tidak dia sempat mengganti bajunya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" aku menggeleng kecil dan merasakan sakit itu menyerang, namun hanya sebentar. Kemudian mendesah pelan, sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Sasuke. Aku tau rasanya pasti sangat sakit." Dia menawarkan senyumnya padaku, namun aku hanya mengerutkan kening dan tidak membalas senyumannya. Aku menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahku, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat. Sakura mendekat dan duduk disampingku, dan kutatap dia dengan ekspresi tidak senang kemudian menariknya hingga dia terjengkal dan kepalanya berada di dadaku, dengan posisi setengah tertidur. Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku dan memelukku erat, kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah membasahi bajuku.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" aku mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku dan menatap matanya, tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis kemudian menenggelangkam tubuhnya ke dekapanku, aku tidak mengeluh, malah senang mendekapnya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Aku tidak tau kalau keberadaanku akan menyakitimu seperti ini Sasuke. Harusnya dari awal aku teguh pada pendirianku untuk membencimu dan menjauhimu, tapi aku.. tapi kau.." dia menangis lagi dan memelukku semakin erat.

"Sssttt…" aku mencoba menenangnya dan balas memeluknya, sepertinya pikirannya sedang kacau. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu, Sakura. Aku senang dengan pertemuan kita, jadi kau tidak usah berbicara seolah-olah kau menyesal bertemu denganku." Kemudian aku tersadar dengan ucapanku lalu menyipitkan mataku sambil menatap Sakura. "Atau jangan-jangan memang itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura menggeleng keras dan mengusap air matanya, dia mendesah dan menatapku serius. "Aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu, tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku menyesal karena sudah menyebabkan hidupmu sengsara seperti ini." Dia membuang muka dan menatap dinding sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya mencoba untuk menahan tangis.

"Hmm… begitu? Jadi sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku?" kataku dingin dan suaraku terdengar hampa, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang sepertinya akan meledak. Kepalaku juga sudah mulai terasa sakit lagi, aku menatapnya datar dan menahan sakit kepalaku. Dia menggeleng dan menatapku dengan tatapan serius, sepertinya telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan menjadi tamengmu jika perlu. Aku tidak akan lari lagi dari mu, aku harus membalas semua hal baik yang kau lakukan untukku, dan aku sangat berterimakasih atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, baik saat ini maupun sampai kapanpun!" aku terseyum mendengan resolusi yang dia katakan, ternyata wanitaku sangatlah kuat.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Take care of me, my woman." Aku melihat semburat merah di pipi Sakura dan tertawa terbahak karenanya. Ternyata sisi lembutnya masih ada, kukira dia adalah wanita keras kepala dan hanya menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini disaat tertentu saja. Dan aku beruntung karena bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Kau ingin makan? Pihak rumah sakit sudah mengantarkan makananmu." Dia mengambil makanan di meja dan menyuapkannya padaku. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan menatap Sakura tajam, aku sangat benci makanan rumah sakit. Rasanya hambar dan aneh, aku lebih suka memasak makananku sendiri.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku tau kau pasti benci makanan rumah sakit–semua orang juga begitu, tapi makanlah sedikit saja." Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan memohon, dan aku tetap menggeleng keras. Aku ingin masakan rumahan, dan kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepalaku.

"Aku mau makan kalau kau yang memasakkannya untukku, bagaimana?" dia menatapku horror kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Nggak, nggak. Aku tidak bisa masak bubur, kau kan tau sendiri aku tidak suka memakannya apalagi memasaknya!" Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan bersedekap sambil menatapnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisku, seperti mengisyaratkan "kau mau aku tidak makan?" kemudian terdengar desahan keras Sakura dan dia beranjak berdiri, "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Tunggu aku 30 menit, aku akan mencari dapur terdekat. Jangan kemana-mana dan melakukan hal aneh, mengerti?"

Aku kembali menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Fine!" katanya jengkel sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan keluar ruangan. Tak berapa lama pikiranku kembali melayang mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Aku lupa bertanya kepada Sakura, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri? Dan bagaimana keadaan oniisan sekarang? Aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

30 menit kemudian Sakura datang dan membawa sesuatu dengan nampan, aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia meletakkan nampan di pangkuanku dan membuatku kaget hingga terlonjak, untung saja isinya tidak tumpah ke tubuhku, fiuh…

"By the way, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Sakura menatapku lama, sepertinya tidak ingin membagi informasi tentang hal itu kepadaku.

"Sakuraa…" dia mendesah saat mendengar nada ancaman dari suaraku kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kaget.

"1 bulan" dan aku semakin panic saat tau restoran baruku tidak akan bertahan selama itu. Aku segera mencari handphone ku dan menemukannya di atas meja. Aku segera menelepon Naruto namun Sakura merebut teleponnya sebelum nada sambungnya terdengar.

"Aku tau tau kau khawatir, tapi tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku dan Naruto sudah mengurus semuanya." Aku lega mendengarnya tapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranku,

"Baiklah, tapi aku butuh untuk mengurusnya lagi cepat atau lambat." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyendokkan makanannya ke arahku, kami makan dalam diam hingga semuanya habis dan terdengar suara pintu terbuka sangat keras.

"Sasukeeee…"terdengar suara berisik Naruto dan dia tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku sambil memelukku hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Naru..to.., se..sa.." Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian nyengir ke arahku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar dan dia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar, ternyata kau lumayan susah disingkirkan eh- padahal aku sangat menikmati waktu kerjaku berdua saja dengan Sakura." Aku memandang Naruto dengan tajam kemudian mengepalkan tanganku dan beranjak ke arahnya, tapi Sakura sudah memegang bahuku dan kembali menidurkanku.

"Sasuke, jangan mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dia hanya bercanda, kau tau itu. Lagipula aku juga malas berhubungan dengannya, jika saja aku punya pilihan lain." Kata Sakura ringan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkikik pelan kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati oleh Sakura. Sakura kembali ke sisiku dan menempatkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Hm, aku tau kalian merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi, no PDA please! Mataku sudah keracunan 2 kali oleh kalian." Sakura terkikik geli dan aku memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek. Dia mendesah keras kemudian menggeleng sambil menggumam, 'dasar pasangan menyebalkan'.

"Oke kembali ke topic semula. Masalah restoran sudah beres, tinggal menunggumu kembali ke sana. Yang jadi masalah adalah kakakmu. Aku tau kau belum sembuh total, dan sudah bisa menebak kalau tidak lama lagi kau akan menanyakannya. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang saja." Aku memandang Naruto serius sambil mengerutkan pelukanku kepada Sakura, siap mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya dia menderita gangguan mental semenjak kehilangan pacar pertamanya, kau tau kan? Dan dia mulai berpacaran dengan beberapa wanita lainnya, tapi dia mulai melakukan kekerasan pada mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bentuk 'cinta' nya, dan mengharapkan para wanita itu untuk tutup mulut." Aku ternganga lebar mendengar pernyataan Naruto, jadi kakakku melakukan hal seperti itu dan aku tidak mengetahuinya? Pantas saja aku melihat Sakura ketakutan melihatnya lagi.

Aku memandang Sakura untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Jika kakakku kenal Sakura, mungkin Sakura merupakan salah satu korbannya? Aku sangat tidak ingin mempercainya, tapi melihat tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaku dan ekspresi ketakutan yang ada di wajahnya membuatku merasa yakin. Aku tidak percaya kakakku melakukan hal sekeji itu, aku tidak ingin memaafkannya. Namun dia adalah kakakku, aku tidak mungkin selamanya membencinya.

"Dan dia sudah diserahkan kepada pihak berwajib untuk diadili, namun kami butuh saksi. Dan satu-satunya yang paling dekat adalah Sakura." Kepalaku segera berbalik ke arah Naruto begitu mendengar dia ingin Sakura menjadi saksi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkan mereka membuka luka lama pada Sakura. Kalian temukan saja orang lain, aku akan melindungi Sakura dengan caraku sendiri." Sakura bangkit dan menatapku sendu, sepertinya dia sangat tertekan dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku akan menjadi saksi jika itu memang diperlukan. Aku ingin membantu wanita lainnya yang sudah disakitinya dengan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara jika perlu. Lagipula aku tidak memaafkannya yang memukulmu hingga koma seperti itu." Aku kaget mendengarnya, Sakura memang keras kepala tapi aku tidak menyangka dia mau membuka luka lama dan traumanya demi orang lain.

"Baiklah, kau akan menjadi saksi jika perlu. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mencari cara lain yang tidak melibatkanmu." Dia mengangguk dan kembali memelukku. Naruto hanya diam mendengar perbincangan kami, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah aku akan mencari jalan lain jika memang itu mau kalian. Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang merusak mataku lagi nanti. Bye!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto kemudian dia mengarahkan padangannya dan menatapku lama.

"Apa?" kataku saat mulai merasa risih dengan tatapannya.

"I love you!" katanya dengan senyuman lembut. Aku memandang Sakura kaget dan mencoba mencerna apa yang dia katakan padaku. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara aku segera meraihnya dan menciumnya dalam.

TBC

Hola minna, sudah lama nggak ketemu kisah Master mean! Akhirnya keluar juga adegan heroic yang menurutku sangat jelek Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini? Aneh? Kecepetan? Romantis? Tinggalkan review kalian ya, karena membantu author untuk mengembangkan cerita.

Gomenasai karena author terlalu lama updatenya, author lagi sibuk bikin laporan sih dan sangat menumpuk! Arigatou buat yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca cerita author, I love you all! :D Klik favourite, follow dan review ya! :D

See you next time,

Sloppy Writer


	13. Chapter 13 - End

Title : Master Mean – chapter 13 (Sakura)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Sa**__**kura**__**-**_

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke sadar dari koma akibat kejadian dengan kakaknya. Aku sangat menyesal dan sedih karena tidak bisa melindunginya dari masa laluku. Tapi, aku sadar jika tidak bisa lari selamanya dari masa lalu. Suatu saat aku harus membagi kisahku dengan Sasuke, karena aku tau tidak adil jika aku menyimpannya sendiri padahal Sasuke sangat peduli dan menghawatirkanku.

"Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa dahimu berkerut begitu?" Sasuke meratakan kerutan diantara alisku kemudian memandangku heran.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau sekarang kita sedang membereskan barang karena aku akan segera pulang dari Rumah Sakit?"Aku tersenyum canggung dan mendesah pelan, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa aku sepiku itu hingga melupakan hal penting seperti ini?" Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Baiklah..." dia mendesah pelan.

"Apa Naruto tidak memberi kabar sama sekali? Dia sudah menghilang sejak kau sadarkan diri." Aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, dia sepertinya kerja non-stop mengurus restoran kami, restorannya dan bahkan masalah kakak Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti kemari, aku sangat mengenal cowok freak itu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu dan dengan nada sambil lalu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengetahui hubungan mereka yang kompleks. Mereka seperti teman, kakak, orangtua bahkan musuh kepada satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara "duk" keras dan pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Sasukeee... I miss you so much." Aku melihat Naruto berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya. Sasuke langsung memasang muka datar dan menangkis tangan Naruto, aku hanya tersenyum melihat keantikan mereka berdua. Naruto memasang wajah cemberut kemudian duduk di kursi sambil memejamkan mata, sepertinya dia sangat lelah.

"Naruto? Sepertinya kau bekerja terlalu keras. Bagaimana jika kau ikut kami ke apartemen Sasuke? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Naruto hanya menggerutu mendengar tawaranku, dia membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku. Tapi ingat, hanya untuk sementara. Aku tau jika kondisi apartemenmu saat ini pasti sudah sangat berantakan karena kesibukanmu menggantikanku untuk sementara." Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Thanks, aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangiku." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar dan mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke. Dia membawa beberapa barang Sasuke dan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di lobi, jadi segera beranjak dan lanjutkan flirting kalian di tepat lain, please!"

Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan duduk di atas kursi roda yang kemudian di dorong oleh Suster menuju pintu keluar. Suster mengingatkan apa saja yang perlu dilakukan kemudian dia meninggalkan kami berdua dalam keheningan sambil menunggu mobil yang Naruto kendarai menjemput kami.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana seandainya aku tidak bertemu Naruto saat itu, bagaimana jika aku tidak mengikuti kontes memasak dan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai juri. Bagaimana jika aku tetap memtuskan untuk menjauhinya dan memutuskan untuk tetap menghindarinya. Hidupku mungkin lebih mudah namun aku sangat bersyukur dan tidak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Sakura, aku sangat senang kau memutuskan untuk menerimaku dan tidak mengabaikanku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan memutuskan untuk menamai dan membuat restoranku menjadi seperti sekarang. Mungkin aku masih tetap menjadi juri dan chef dinging yang egois. Mungkin aku masih tetap dekat dengan kakakku." Aku membeku mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir, memang benar bahwa jika Sasuke tidak mengenalku makan kejadian tragis dengan kakaknya tidak akan terjadi. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir dan aku perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tanganku.

"Tapi aku sangat bersyukur kau memilihku, dan tidak bersama lelaki lain. Aku sangat senang kau memutuskan untuk menemaniku dan tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu jika kedepannya kau akan memutuskan untuk pergi dariku, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau memang pernah peduli padaku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedih dan menggenggam tanganku semakin erat, aku terharu mendengar perkataannya dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke dalam. Aku tersenyum senang dan bersyukur karena sepertinya pilihanku tepat, dan Sasuke membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Tin tin..." terdengar suara bel dan muka Naruto sudah terlihat tidak sabaran. Aku terkikik geli dan membantu Sasuke untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Naruto membantu menaikkan kursi roda ke dalam bagasi dan mengangkat Sasuke untuk membantunya naik ke atas mobil sedan mewahnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sepertinya untuk waktu dekat kau perlu mengganti mobilmu." Kata Naruto secara tiba-tiba, aku melihat Sasuke kebingungan mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengganti mobilku? Ini mobil kesayanganku, dan aku tidak akan menggantinya dengan yang lain." Dia menatap Naruto tajam sambil bersedekap.

"Yahh, terserah padamu sih. Tapi dengan intensitas hubungan kalian, dan banyaknya PDA yang kalian pertontonkan paling tidak sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru yang akan membutuhkan kursi khusus yang tidak akan cocok diletakkan disini." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar kemudian bersenandung pelan. Dia tidak melihat muka kami yang memerah mendengar pernyataannya yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Naruto, jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama maka tutup mulutmu. Atau aku akan membunuhmu disini, sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam dan sudah bersiap-siap mengambil payung yang ada di lantai kemudian menodongkannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Whoa, _easy there_. Aku hanya menyarankan sesuatu yang sangat _obvious_ dan sangat nyata." Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dari kemudi mobil. Sasuke mendesah nafas pelan dan aku terkikik melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perkembangan onii-san?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik, aku sangat bersyukur kami tidak membicarakan tentang topik tadi lebih lanjut.

Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian menjelaskan bahwa semua sudah terkendali. Kakaknya tidak akan dipenjara namun akan terus dipantau dan menjalani terapi di rumah sakit jiwa untuk sementara waktu hingga sembuh. Sepertinya dokter memberikan saran seperti itu karena melihat kondisi mentalnya yang kurang stabil akibat trauma dan ketakutan yang sudah lama bertumpuk hingga akhirnya meledak.

"Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan dijaga ketat meskipun berada disana. Kalian bisa mengunjunginya jika kondisinya sudah stabil. Orangtua mu belum tau masalah ini, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi polisi akan menghubungi mereka untuk dimintai persetujuan." Dia mengangkat bahunya kemudian seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahannya. Aku tidak mengorek lebih dalam karena dalam pikiranku, aku masih merasa takut dengan kejadian buruk yang ku alami saat bertemu dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Sasuke, Naruto membawa barang-barang kami dan aku mendorong Sasuke di atas kursi rodanya. Kami berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai di depan apartemennya.

"Selamat datang kembali! Urghh... Tempat ini seperti sarang hantu, udaranya lembab dan berdebu." Naruto menggerutu pelan di akhir kalimatnya, dia mengitari ruangan sejenak kemudian meletakkan barang-barang kami di sofa. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan Sasuke kemudian mendorong kursi roda Sasuke ke sofa dan memapah Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa. Kemudian dia duduk dan bersandar pada bahu Sasuke, memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian seperti apa, aku pasti salah paham melihat posisi kalian seperti ini." Kataku sambil terkikik geli. Naruto mendengus keras kemudian menggumam, "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke seutuhnya." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian berjalan menuju pantry untuk mulai memasak.

Sebelum ke apartemen tadi kami sempat berbelanja sejenak dan mereka memutuskan ingin makan apapun yang kumasak asalkan bukan udang, bukan karena mereka picky eater, tentu saja tidak karena mereka adalah seorang chef. Hanya saja ternyata mereka alergi dengan udang, dan ternyata itu alasan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak banyak menyentuh masakan kontestan yang menggunakan udang.

Mereka hanya merasakan masakan mereka yang tanpa menggunakan udang, menyerahkan sisanya pada juri lain, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak menilai sama sekali masakan peserta yang menggunakan udang, mereka hanya merasakan sangat sedikit dengan masakan yang menggunakan udang. Namun dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit itu Naruto dan Sasuke masih bisa merasakan apa kekurangan dan kelebihan masakan peserta itu, mereka berdua memang chef yang sangat hebat.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mandi atau melakukan sesuatu yang produktif selain duduk dan menatap tembok?" kataku sarkatis, mereka berdua sangatlah mirip. Meskipun sikap mereka dalam menghadapi sesuatu sangat berbeda jauh, namun mereka mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ah, aku baru ingat jika aku belum mandi gara-gara kalian sudah mengusikku pagi-pagi." Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar Sasuke, dia sudah menganggap apartemen Sasuke seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman?" kataku melihat Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Naruto menghilang. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dan akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatanku memotong sayuran. Aku merasakan tanganku masih sedikit bergetar jika memegang pisau, sepertinya luka di tanganku sudah sembuh namun trauma yang ditimbulkan masih bersisa.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dan bunyi "buk" terdengar keras di dalam apartemen. Aku segera berlari dan melihat Sasuke jatuh dari sofa, dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang kesakitan. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dengan bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di dahinya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku sambil mengelus rambutnya, berharap hal ini membantu membuatnya tenang. Tak lama nafas Sasuke sudah normal, dan dia sudah tidak mengerang kesakitan lagi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir." Kata Sasuke pelan, dia membuka matanya dan bola mata hitam itu menatapku lembut. Sesekali dia berjengit kesakitan dan mencengkram tanganku, aku tidak bergerak dan tetap mengelus rambutnya sambil menunggu rasa sakitnya hilang.

"Aku memang khawatir, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tangani. Kita tunggu sampai rasa sakitnya menghilang kemudian pindah ke tempat tidur. Oke?" Aku berusaha menenangkannya, panik adalah suatu hal yang malah akan menambah sakit kepalanya.

Dokter sudah menjelaskan bahwa ada kemungkinan tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa sakit dan mual, karena kondisinya masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Rasa sakit itu wajar, namun jika rasanya semakin tak tertahankan dan berkelanjutan, maka kami harus membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, aku-" aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, namun jari Sasuke sudah menutup mulutku hingga aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ak-" dia berjengit pelan, sepertinya sakit kepalanya masih berlanjut.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padam-"

"Sushh.. aku tau, tapi nanti saja kita bicarakan. Sepertinya kepalamu masih sakit,"

Sasuke mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya, kepalanya masih berbaring di pangkuanku. Aku melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan dengan rambut yang masih basah. Aku menempelkan telunjukku ke bibir, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk diam. Naruto mengangguk kemudian pelan-pelan meninggalkan kami berdua dan keluar dari apartemen.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Seama ini, aku merasa bersyukur karena kau masih tidak meninggalkanku, dan aku masih tetap tinggal disisimu dengan semua yang terjadi. Jadi, maukah kau berada di sisiku, sampai akhir hidupku." Sasuke menggumam pelan, dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa terbelalak dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ap- apa? Ta- tapi Sasuke, aku tidak- ... bukan, maksudku apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu? tapi ak- aku... Ckk.." kataku tergagap dan bingung, dan akhirnya malah mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak serius menanyakan itu padaku kan?

"Sakura tenanglah, aku tidak memintamu untuk menikah denganku." Katanya dengan senyum miring dan menggoda, aku terbelalak mendengar perkataannya kemudian mendengus pelan. Pipiku merona merah dan aku merasa malu, karena menyalah-artikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan melakukannya." Katanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Huftthh, entah kenapa semakin lama kau semakin mirip Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku, dia mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuanku dan berdiri. Membantuku berdiri, Sasuke menarik tanganku menuju tempat tidur. Dia tidur menghadapku, kemudian menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak melihat Naruto disini, kurasa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan urusan kita yang belum selesai." Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar perkataannya, urusan apa yang belum selesai?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam sambil tersenyum. Aku sangat senang melihatnya bisa tersenyum setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan kalau kita hanya berdua di apartemen ini?" kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan serak, suara yang amat sangat menggoda dan membuatku tubuhku seperti jelly.

"Sasuke, kau tidak-" aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, namun kurasan bibir Sasuke sudah menyentuh bibirku. Dan ciuman Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini sangat agresif dan kasar, seperti menahan bendungan perasaan. Aku juga sudah merasa sangat panas, mendorong kepalanya untuk lebih dekat denganku. Tak lama terdengar suara erangan dari Sasuke, dan aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dengan panik.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, i forget that your head_-" aku menghentikan permintaan maafku saat melihat Sasuke menatapku seperti mangsanya, tatapan predator.

"_Stop! Or you will feel more sorry after this_." Katanya dengan tatapan menggoda, aku menelan ludahku keras dan mencoba berpikir jernih, dan nyatanya gagal. Aku teringat perkataan Sasuke tadi diruang tamu, dan pipiku terasa memanas dan pasti terlihat merah.

"_I will_." Kataku pelan.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatapku bingung, karena dengan tiba-tiba aku mengubah arah pembicaraan kami.

"_I will ... stay beside you, until you die_." Dan Sasuke segera memelukku dan menghadiahiku dengan ciuman-ciumannya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi aku tahu dari tindakannya selama bahwa dia memang peduli padaku.

_Afterall, actions speak louder than words. And maybe, i can ask him about that, someday._

The End...

Huaahh... akhirnya selesai juga kisah dua manusia ribet ini. Hahaha... terimakasih buat yang sudah selalu setia membaca kisahku, meskipun update nya lama banget jangan lupa tetep coment, review dan follow ya :D

Jangan khawatir, masih ada **epilogue** dan **bonus chapter** untuk kalian.. Jadi tetep stay tune ya :D

Salam hangat,

Sloppywriter


	14. Epilogue - True End

Title : Master Mean – Epilogue

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten, Choji, Ino

Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-S**__**asuke**__**-**_

_3 years later_

"Okaasan, dimana oniisan sekarang?" aku berlari menghampiri ibuku yang sedang merajut baju untuk musim dingin. Kenapa ada musim dingin di indonesia? Karena kami sekarang tidak berada di Indonesia, dan cuaca disini sudah mulai dingin yang menunjukkan musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Kami berada disini karena sedang membuka cabang baru restoran kami, sementara ini tinggal di rumah keluarga otousan di London. Rumah ini merupakan warisan orang tua otousan, tapi karena otousan sudah meninggal tahun lalu, rumah ini diwariskan pada kakakku.

Ibuku menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, matanya berbinar dan bibirnya terangkat dengan keriput di ujung matanya yang sudah mulai terlihat. Dia menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruang kecil di belakang halaman rumah, dan disana adalah ruangan dimana kakakku biasanya menyendiri.

"Brak..." terdengar suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras saat aku akan masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuatku semakin ragu apakah sebaiknya aku masuk atau tidak.

"Sasuke..." terdengar suara rintihan Sakura dari dalam, dan kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam, ada apa dengannya? Saat ku buka pintu ruangan kecil itu, terlihat Sakura berdiri terpaku dan di depannya kakakku tidur di lantai dengan ekspresi wajah kesakitan.

"Oniisan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku segera menghampiri mereka. Kulihat tidak ada luka di tubuh Sakura, tapi terdapat goresan di lengan kakakku dan lukanya mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Urghh... tidak kusangka mengangkat bingkai seperti ini membuatmu terjatuh dan mengeluarkan darah." Katanya sambil menggerutu pelan, dan ekspresi wajah meringis kesakitan.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran sambil membantu membopong kakakku menuju sofa yang ada disana, dia menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin membuat lukisan baru dengan Sakura, dan saat sedang mengambil bingkai di atas lemari... yah kau tau sendiri kelanjutannya. Sakura mungkin kaget, makanya dia hanya berdiri diam disana dan malah memanggil namamu." Gerutunya kesal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang kakakku bicarakan.

"Hei, memang namaku kan yang seharusnya dia sebut? Memangnya kau mengharapkan siapa lagi? Naruto?" kataku sambil bercanda, aku segera mengambil _first aid kit_ yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengobati luka kakakku.

"Yah, setidaknya jika dia mengkhawatirkan ku, dia bisa memanggil namaku kan." Kakakku cemberut sambil bersedekap, membuatku kesusahan untuk mengobatinya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menarik tangannya untuk lurus, melanjutkan memasang perban pada tangannya yang sepertinya tersayat kayu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang? Apa kau terluka?" kataku khawatir, keadaan Sakura yang saat ini membuatku bertambah khawatir setiap harinya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, aku menghalangi bingkai yang akan menjatuhi kepalanya." Katanya pelan, sepertinya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Oniisan, kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Apakah aku harus mengingatkan kalian berdua lagi untuk lebih berhati-hati?" kataku sambil mengangkat alis, kakakku mendesah pelan.

"iya aku tahu, tapi ka-"

"Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini kalian cidera saat bersama seperti sekarang. Apa aku harus selalu berada bersama kalian berdua untuk menyelamatkan kalian setiap kali berbuat hal seperti ini?" kataku menghela nafas, dan kakakku hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi sebal.

"_Yeah, daddy. Just leave me alone. I don't need your help, thank you very much!"_

"Oniisan, aku tahu kau ingin membuat sesuatu untuknya. Tapi paling tidak berhati-hatilah sedikit ka-" belum selesai aku berbicara dengan kakakku, aku mendengar isakan Sakura dari sudut ruangan. Rupanya dia menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak bagus.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" kataku lembut, dia mengangkat kepalanya dari lututnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah kubilang kan jangan ganggu kami? Tapi-... ta- ... hikss... maafkan aku Itachi, ini semua kesalahanku." Dia menangis terisak-isak, dan sesekali menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Sekali lagi kuhela nafas panjang dan menangkup pipinya, membuatnya untuk melihatku.

"Hey..hey.. kau tidak salah, maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi kau tahu kan aku sangat khawatir? Apalagi ternyata oniisan terluka." Sakura mengangguk dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat, dia terisak di pelukanku. Namun aku tidak bisa memeluknya dengan posisi yang nyaman karena perutnya yang besar menghalangi tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku, hikss... membuatmu kesusahan dengan moodku yang berubah-ubah seperti ini." Katanya menjawabku setelah tangisannya mereda. Aku mendesah pelan dan melepaskan pelukan kami, menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan ibu jariku.

"Sayang, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu." Kataku dengan tersenyum. Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya secaara perlahan kearahku. Dan aku tahu, Sakura dengan perut yang besar hasil buah cinta kami adalah sesuatu yang sangat seksi, sehingga membuatku merasa tidak tahan dengan semua siksaan ini.

"Oiii... kalian tidak lupa kan kalau aku masih disini?" kata kakakku dengan nada bosan, dia menghela nafas keras kemudian menatap kami dengan pandangan malas. Aku menatap kakakku kesal, dan mencium dahi Sakura kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Oniisan, lain kali kalian mau mengerjakan hal seperti ini. _Please_, pertimbangkan keadaan Sakura. Dia tidak boleh dikelilingi bahan kimia seperti cat."

"Hei.. jangan salahkan aku. Istrimu yang memintaku membuatkan lukisan untuknya, karena sebentar lagi ummffff-..." perkataan kakakku terhenti akibat Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut kakakku dan membuat perkataannya tidak terdengar.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi. Aku lapar dan aku sudah merindukan kekonyolan sahabatmu." Kata Sakura tersenyum manis dan menarikku keluar dari ruangan, saat berada di pintu, dia berbalik dan menatap kakakku tajam.

"Awas ya, jangan bocorkan hal itu pada siapapun. Sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, kalau tidak, kau tau sendiri akibatnya!" Kakakku hanya ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura, setelah itu istriku segera menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang tamu.

"Okaasan, aku dan Sakura keluar dulu untuk menemui Naruto!" Kataku setengah berteriak setelah aku melihat ibuku saat melewati taman belakang, dan berjalan dengan kesusahan karena Sakura menarik tanganku dengan keras.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa belanja untuk makan malam!" kata okaasan setengah berteriak.

Kami segera menuju pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam mobil, Sakura menuju pintu kemudi namun aku segera mencegahnya masuk.

"_I'm driving_, kau duduk di kursi penumpang!" kataku tegas, mencoba teguh dengan beberapa peraturan yang ku buat demi keamanan Sakura. Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan memandangku dengan tatapan memohon, wajahnya yang sangat imut itu sungguh sangat menggoda.

"_No! I'm driving, please honey. Just... just do what i say._" Kataku dengan nada memohon. Sakura menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi penumpang, namun sepertinya ngambek karena dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun di dalam mobil. Setelah kami sampai di cabang baru restoran milik kami, aku melihat Naruto duduk dengan seorang wanita di sudut ruangan.

"_Hm... i smell something fishy. Who is this girl_?" kataku tiba-tiba di telinga Naruto. Dia terlonjak kaget, sepertinya tidak mengetahui aku datang karena tatapannya selalu mengarah ke wanita itu.

"_Hm... ohh... you came_?" kata Naruto dengan nada kaget, aku hanya nyengir melihatnya yang salah tingkah seperti itu.

"_Yeah... and so, who is this girl_?" kataku mengulangi pertanyaanku. Sakura memukul bahuku pelan, seperti mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan pertanyaanku yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"_Hai, I'm Sakura. Naruto's bestfriend, and you are_?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum malu.

"_Hyuuga Hinata, we've been met before in the cooking contest?_" Katanya pelan dengan nada bertanya, Sakura berteriak kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan antusias.

"_Oh my god! Hinata, how are you?_ Aku tidak mengenalimu sama sekali. Kau sangat berubah, sekarang menjadi semakin cantik! Dan oh my, kau sudah tidak mengenakan kacamata dan mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam. Aku ingat waktu kontes kau merasa sangat canggung karena warna rambutmu yang sedikit kecoklatan, berbeda dengan kontestan lain." Sakura berbicara dengan sangat heboh, sepertinya dia terlalu antusias hingga pengunjung restoran kami menoleh padanya.

"Sayang, kecilkan suaramu, pengunjung restoran akan merasa terganggu." Aku mencoba memberitahu Sakura secara lembut, tidak mau terkena imbas mood nya yang naik turun.

Dan kami berempat mengobrol sejenak, Hinata bercerita bahwa sudah 3 bulan dia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Mereka bertemu kembali tahun lalu saat Naruto ingin membuka cabang restoran dia Jepang dan kebetulan keluarga Hyuuga lah pemilik tempat yang akan Naruto pakai untuk restorannya.

"Aku sudah mengejarnya sangat lama, namun dia tidak bergeming. Dan disaat aku akan menyerah, dia mencariku dan menyatakan perasaannya. Aku sangat senang." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lembut, sepertinya mereka berdua memang menyukai satu sama lain.

"Ah, _by the way_. Kita harus belanja untuk dinner nanti malam Naruto. Kau bisa datang dinner kan? Jangan lupa undang Sabaku-san."

"Yep, dan sepertinya dia dan Haru, sepupu Sakura, tidak bisa datang karena ada seminar di Oslo." Kata Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk belanja bersama mengunjungi supplier bahan restoran kami, sekalian mengecek barang-barang untuk restoran kami. Tak lama, kami sudah sampai di dapur dan mulai memasak. Hinata memaksa untuk membantu kami memasak, dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto ikut membantu kami. Kami berempat memasak bersama sambil bercanda dan bersenang-senang, berbagi passion kami di dunia memasak.

Saat dinner pun tiba, kami sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan dan sudah berganti baju semi-formal. Para keluarga dekat datang, mereka menyatakan selamat atas _2nd year wedding anniversary_ kami.

Sakura memandang ke arah kakakku dengan pandangan sendu, sepertinya dia mulai merasa khawatir lagi dengan keadaannya. Oniisan sedang bercengkrama dengan keluarga dan teman-teman kami.

"Kau mau berbicara dengan oniisan?" kataku pelan pada Sakura, dia menoleh ke arahku dan menggeleng kemudian mencium pipiku.

"_I am not worry, he'll be fine. I believe in him_, dia sudah bisa mengatasi ketakutannya dan aku sangat senang. Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah semua kejadian yang menimpanya." Aku tersentuh mendengar perkataan Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam kepada kakakku meskipun sudah disakiti seperti itu.

Aku sudah mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana mereka bertemu saat Sakura sedang kuliah, bagaimana ketertarikan mereka menjadi lebih intens karena kakakku pernah menolongnya saat ditabrak sepeda motor dan dia merawat Sakura hingga sembuh, bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta kemudian berpacaran selama setahun dan akhirnya mulai timbul kekerasan fisik saat kakakku sedang stress karena banyak pasiennya yang meninggal ditambah lagi traumanya dengan pacar-pacarnya yang lain, yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya kemudian meninggalkannya. Hingga akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan dan lari dari kakakku, membuatnya semakin depresi.

Aku tahu sekarang kehidupan kakakku tidak semapan dulu, ijin praktek dokternya dicabut karena dia dianggap tidak mampu menjalankan profesinya sebagai dokter akibat depresinya. Namun dibalik itu semua kami bersyukur karena hobi melukisnya menjadikannya bisa meluapkan emosi apapun yang dia rasakan kedalam lukisan. Dan kami sangat senang karena kondisinya semakin membaik, dia bisa sembuh dari depresinya berkat dukungan dari semua orang dan kemauannya untuk berubah. Dan sekarang kakakku sedang berusaha hidup bahagia, dia juga sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita yang selalu menemaninya saat melukis di tempat terbuka.

Hidup kami memang belum sempurna, tapi kami berusaha untuk bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan tidak bisa diraih jika kita hanya berdiam diri. Aku sangat bahagia karena Sakura mau menghabiskan hidupnya bersamaku, apalagi dengan anak kami di perutnya yang seminggu lagi diperkirakan akan lahir. Dia membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik, aku menjadi bisa lebih mengekspresikan perasaanku tanpa memberikan tatapan dingin dan datar. Memiliki sedikit selera humor dan menjadi orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab, memiliki rasa syukur karena bisa memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

"_Honey, what are you thinking about_?" pertanyaan Sakura mengagetkanku dari lamunan, dia menggenggam tanganku dan bersandar padaku. Aku memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar.

"_Nothing. Just how happy we are, and how lucky i am_." Kataku berbisik di telinganya. Dia tertawa kecil sambil memainkan jari tanganku.

"_Yes, how lucky i am_." Katanya sambil memandang ke arah keluarga dan teman-teman kami yang sedang bercengkrama.

"_I love you_." Kataku tiba-tiba sambil mencium tengkuk lehernya.

"_And we love you too_." Katanya tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya dengan sayang.

_**Love is hard to put into words. Love brings up emotion that run the gamut from agony to ecstasy. Love can inspire us to accomplish some of the craziest and most amazing feats. Love can make you happier, sadder, angrier than you've ever been. It can elate you and deflate you almost at the same time. - anonymous**_

**Holaaa... we meet again :D Bagaimana denga epilogue ini? Apakah kalian puas? Atau merasa masih ada yang mengganjal? Tenang, masih ada bonus chapter menunggu kalian...**

**Silahkan review, follow dan like ya.. jangan sungkan-sungkan, kritik saran apapun akan membangun untuk penulisan selanjutnya. So, tunggu chapter bonus nya ya... Kalian bisa liat bonus chapternya di one shot "YOU HAVE US", silahkan liat di profilku :D**

**Salam hangat,**

**sloppywriter**


End file.
